The Brothers of Ba Sing Se
by DamageCtrl
Summary: It's a new Ba Sing Se after the war, but a dark shadow still looms over the city. From those shadows rise two unlikely heroes! He's the former renegade leader of the Freedom Fighters. He's an undercover Fire Lord - and together, they fight crime!
1. Chapter 1

**The Brothers of Ba Sing Se**

_Chapter One: The Origin Story - Part I_

By DamageCtrl & Ebontien

***All Standard Disclaimers Apply:** We do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender/The Legend of Korra.

* * *

A trickle of sweat dripped down her temple. She could feel her heart slamming against her chest as she clutched her newest procured goods – carefully wrapped in a tiger seal skin pouch to keep the sea spray from her ride back to the island off of them, against her chest.

It was by sheer luck that she had found a lot for sale and she had nearly emptied her money pouch in exchange for the items. Part of her knew it was a risk to bring them back. If she was caught with them, they'd be taken away and she'd never get to even bask in her haul.

Korra narrowed her eyes. She wasn't about to let them be confiscated when she was almost to safety.

She peered around the corner of the hall and strained her ears. Somewhere, further inside her airbending master's home, she could hear Meelo shouting about something while the scent of a delicious dinner cooked by Pema wafted through the air.

Tenzen himself was still outside. She had seen him on her way up the steps, from the island's little seaport. Ikki was with him, asking what sounded like a never-ending sentence on airbending.

This meant that the particularly curious and loud middle child wouldn't stop or reveal her. Neither could Meelo, Pema, and most certainly not Tenzen, whose disapproval she could almost feel in the air.

Carefully, she tip-toed down the wooden floors. She could see the door to her room up ahead and bit her lower lip. So close….

"Hi, Korra!" a small voice greeted from behind her. "What are you doing?"

"Ah!" The package nearly flew out her arms as the young Avatar cried out in surprise. Her arms scrambled to snatch the package from where it had been tossed, only to watch in horror as the seal-skin pack opened and slammed onto the floor with an echoing thud; its contents exposed.

Brightly colored covers looked back at her as Korra's mind struggled to figure out what to do next. She didn't hear the eldest of Tenzen's children creep around her and look over her shoulder.

Jinora tilted her head to the side and furrowed her brows. "Did you get books?" Was that why Korra was sneaking around? She had plenty of books and she never thought to hide them.

"These aren't just books-!" Korra caught herself before blurting out everything. She narrowed her eyes and quickly looked back towards the hall. She shuffled back to the corner and looked up and down the other halls before nodding in satisfaction that no one had come running at her embarrassing yell.

"Korra?" Jinora asked, confused. "Is something wrong?"

The older brunette quickly bent down, shoved the items back into the back and snatched it against her before suddenly turning around and grabbing the little airbender under one arm and dashing to her room.

The child let out a little yelp as she landed on Korra's bed, only to watch the abnormally skittish Avatar close the door and lean back heavily against it. She could make out Korra's heaving shoulders as she held the package she had dropped tightly against her.

Blue eyes looked at Jinora suspiciously. "What did you see?"

"Huh?" The airbender looked even more confused as the older girl held up the package.

"When I dropped it," Korra pointed out. "You didn't…see anything, did you?"

"Umm…just books," Jinora replied. She looked at Korra questioningly. "Why are you sneaking around the house? You live here. You don't have to do that, you know."

"I wasn't sneaking," Korra insisted proudly. She let out a small cough and looked away. "I was just…walking the halls…carefully."

"You were hiding your books, weren't you?" the child stated dully.

"They're not just books," Korra said as she tiredly walked over and unwrapped the package. She placed them carefully on her bed, beside the airbender, and spread them out to reveal the colorful covers. "They're…graphic books…graphic novels of sorts," she tried to explain. She lifted her hand and scratched the back of her head. "You've seen them before, right? Aren't they supposed to be popular for your age? They have a whole section at the bookstore in the city."

"I know what they are, but Dad doesn't like it when I read them," Jinora stated, almost proudly. She sat up straight and lifted her hand up, pointing her index finger upwards as she phrased her father. "He says they are distracting and of no use, other than to waste time."

Korra felt the corner of her eye twitch. It was as she feared. Of course Tenzen would say such a thing. He wasn't exactly Mr. Fun. "Right," Korra drawled. She took a deep breath and put her hands on her waist, tilting her head back, trying to figure out what was the likelihood of Jinora outing her to her mentor and what she could to do avoid it happening.

"But…," a sheepish voice said from the edge of the bed. Korra glanced at the younger girl, who was chewing on her bottom lip as she looked down at the comics hopefully. "They look interesting. I kind of always wanted to read them."

Korra's eyes widened, looking surprised before allowing her face to light up. "Then do I have a treat for you!" the Avatar beamed as she scrambled to the window and opened up a large, wooden chest where she kept a few of her possession. She rummaged through the chest until she found a box she had hidden at the bottom and then brought it to the bed.

She sat down and carefully opened the lid. Jinora leaned forward and peered into the box. "What are those?"

"These," Korra smiled almost conspiringly as she lifted up three bound, paper books. "Are _only_ the _best _graphic novels in all the world. The original artist and writer, Wang Fire, was supposed to have come from Republic City! Every kid from the Southern Tribe to the Northern one has heard of these!"

The child furrowed her brows once more and frowned. "I haven't," she said, displeased with her lack of knowledge. The books had bent spines and dog-eared pages; signs that they had been read over and over. The fact that they were still sturdy and in good condition showed care.

"Heh," Korra smirked and held out the books. "Then it's time to get you educated!"

The younger girl stared at the colored covers. Part of her was repeating her father's words about resisting temptation when offered…, but another part of her couldn't take her eyes off of them. The colored masks on the cover seemed to promise her a story even more interesting than those of the books her father made her read.

Her eyes crinkled up with as much determination as she could muster. Hesitantly, Jinora held out her hands and grasped the books.

"Jinora," Korra began proudly. "Meet the Brothers of Ba Sing Se!"

* * *

_**Ba Sing Se, Earth Kingdom – About 68 Years Earlier**_

The stone train rattled on the elevated track. The sound of its thudding rock parts filled the small carriage as he sat in a seat towards the back, lazily looking out the windows from behind the fringe of his hood.

No one knew he was coming. In fact, he wasn't even supposed to be there. He was supposed to be in the confines of the Fire Nation's inner palace's sanctums, going through page after page of reformation and litigation. Treaties, plans, trade agreements, additional schematics for the new Republic City – the capital of a new nation brought together by him, the Avatar, King Kuei of the Earth Kingdom, and with guidance from Katara and Sokka.

Its creation was their legacy and while he left most of the construction to the existing former-colonies, various other leaders and peers, he wanted to personally oversee the welfare of the citizens that were formerly from the Fire Nation.

There had been a lull in his workload. While there were still many who despised him in the Fire Nation and deemed him as a traitor, he had received massive support from the former colonies and the Earth Kingdom. He was by no means secure in his position as the Fire Lord, but he wouldn't let his doubts hinder him. He had duties to fulfill.

And personal endeavors he needed to finish.

Zuko looked down at the crumpled piece of paper in his hand. How many times had he looked over it since he received the letter? It was from the Earth King and he had done something Zuko didn't think anyone would've expected.

King Kuei had found his mother.

"No…," Zuko shook his head and pushed the thought out of his mind. There was a slim chance it was actually true. The Earth King had, as a personal task of his own, sent out a few of his own men across the kingdom in search for a woman that met Princess Ursa's description. It could've been anyone, as far as Zuko was concerned.

There were plenty of middle-aged woman with dark hair, pale-skin, and gold eyes. Yet, that had not stopped Zuko from leaving his post. He sent Mai a message, asking her to summon him should an emergency arise: he was going on a brief trip to check on his uncle.

"Middle Tier! Tu Dee Cha station!" a loud, male voice called as they slowed to a stop. Zuko gathered the worn looking bag that had been placed beside him and slung it over his shoulder as he rose from his seat. He stepped onto the platform, tugged his hood down, and headed for the stairs.

"Ah…nephew, have you been gone so long that you do not remember the way to my shop?" a raspy, amused voice chuckled from his left.

"All I can remember are palace corridors so I don't get lost, government documents to be signed and speeches my councillors write because they don't trust me not to say something stupid to my own people," Zuko replied dryly as he turned and saw the familiar old man waiting for him.

"The pressures and pleasures of being a ruler, I see," Iroh said as he pulled his nephew into a hug. "I've missed you."

The younger man returned the embrace. "I've missed you, too. How have you been, Uncle?"

"Never better. The Jasmine Dragon has been prospering well. I think if everything goes well, I might be able to open a new shop in another year or two."

"I'm glad."

Zuko was mostly silent on the walk as Iroh cheerfully filled him in on everything from his latest Pai Sho game to a lovely statue he found for a steal to the new exotic teas he was going to test out at his shop.

The Jasmine Dragon was a relatively large building on a plaza just before one of the main gates to the upper tiers. It had been moved from its original location from the upper tiers because Iroh felt his shop should be easily enjoyed by all and what better location than close to the middle of the city? The entire plaza was always alive with patrons from all the city's sectors. With its prime location and excellent reputation, Iroh's flagship stop was extremely popular, particularly amongst women, both young and old.

Every so often, there was a group of old men having their tea under the shade of the eaves outside, overlooking the plaza while discussing politics, and as they wove through the plaza, Zuko could already see several of the outdoor tables spoken for.

Pai Sho boards built into specially commissioned tables dotted the front portion of the Jasmine Dragon and all were occupied; some were actually being played and others merely used as tables as the patrons passed the time. The double doors up the steps were wide open, signaling that the shop was opened and Zuko silently wondered how much help his uncle needed to run the establishment.

"Do you still order the pastries from other stores?" Zuko asked as he ascended the stairs beside his uncle.

There were numerous other places to eat there and Iroh could've easily hired his own bakers, however, he found it more convenient to order and have freshly made and delivered upon ordering to the store from the bakeries and patisseries. This way, it made for more room for tea and tea accessories, which he also sold.

"Oh, yes, but recently I have been experimenting on my own," Iroh told him proudly. "I wanted to have a signature pastry for the store and some of the bakers from across the way," he said motioning his hand across the plaza. "Have helped me come up with the Red Dragon platter. It is several individual pastries that are arranged to look like a dragon descending from the heavens on the stand. My star server had actually arranged it and even figured out that if we put a small kettle in the middle, it looks like the dragon is breathing smoke. It's_ very_ popular."

Zuko smiled as his uncle puffed up with pride. "You must have quite a staff at your fingertips now, Uncle."

"Just a few servers working part time," Iroh said. "All good children."

"I'm impressed though," Zuko nodded as he stepped through the doors. The familiar scent of tea wafted through the room as the chatter of its patrons filled the air. He would never be impressed enough, he decided, with his uncle's ability to draw in people. "It's so busy...," he gawked. He looked at Iroh worriedly. "Uncle, you didn't have to come for me at the station if you were so busy here."

Iroh waved his hand dismissively and shook his head. "The store is in good hands, Zuko," he assured him. He grinned. "Did you think I would leave my precious store to just anyone?"

A small laugh escaped Zuko's lips and he shook his head. "I suppose not."

"I am more capable than you think," Iroh winked. He patted Zuko's back, ushering him further inside and towards the back counter to get something to drink.

"Boss! You're back," a familiar voice called from the far corner. Zuko automatically turned towards the voice. "The ladies at table 20 are asking for you."

Black and gold boots stopped moving. The hooded guest stopped in the middle of the shop, surrounded by tables, patrons and tea. His unscarred eye widened as his face drained color. It was impossible.

They had told him that he had been gravely injured…that they had been forced to leave him behind, surrounded by enemies. Sokka said it was _unclear_. Even the rebel's companions that Aang had introduced him to acted as if he hadn't made it out from under the lake alive.

"Ah, thank you, Jet," Iroh smiled happily. "I will see to them in a bit. Can you take Zuko to the back and show him where he can get something to eat?"

Arched eyebrows seemed to perfectly fit on a face that couldn't stop smirking. The wild-haired brunette stepped back from the table he had been exchanging teapots at and met Zuko's dumbfounded face.

"Sure thing, Boss," Jet drawled. He lifted his chin and gave Zuko a small nod. "Hey," he greeted. "Long time no see."

Zuko couldn't stop staring. He'd grown a little taller, his shoulders were broader and his face a bit more defined, but he still had the same haughty look on his face and self-satisfied smirk on his loud mouth. All that was missing was the sprig of wheat in his mouth. And the hook swords.

"_Jet_?"

Iroh maintained a smile on his face as he gently prodded his nephew forward. "I am glad you remember our old friend," he beamed cheerfully. "It was quite a coincidence that I happened to bump into him one day. Why don't you go into the back room and catch up?"

To casual listeners, it sounded like a mere suggestion, but Zuko understood clearly what his uncle was saying: _Jet's a good boy; don't fight. Please talk it over…and away from the customers._

"Yeah, come on, _Your Highness_," Jet goaded as he headed towards the back of the shop. "Let's have a little chat…catch up on old times."

Zuko narrowed his eyes. His hand tightened on the bag he was holding as he nodded solemnly and followed the other young man into the back of the shop. He didn't take his eyes off Jet, seemingly watching for the slightest hint of aggression and Iroh let out a heavy sigh.

He supposed that it did come as a surprise as Jet and Zuko didn't exactly part on the best of terms, but you couldn't blame an old man for hoping.

"General Iroh," he heard a well-dressed woman beside him ask as she leaned towards him, looking somewhat hopeful. "Is he a new server?"

"Ah…," Iroh smiled cheerfully. "Not quite."

* * *

Jet reached back and began untying the apron he wore over his Jasmine Dragon uniform. He heard Zuko's footsteps following him into the back room and heard the sound of the door closing.

Suddenly, his collar was grabbed from behind and pulled back roughly. Jet instinctively twisted his body, maneuvering himself to face his attacker as he was shoved back against the wall and was met with the tip of a sword and furious gold eyes.

"I don't know how you're alive or what you've said to my uncle to con him into allowing you to work here," Zuko began in a low, dangerous voice. He pressed Jet harder against the wall and brought the sword closer to Jet's neck. "But I swear, if you're planning to do _anything_ to him-"

"Relax," Jet managed to say as he slowly raised his hands, to show he was unarmed. His own eyes lingered on Zuko's. "I'm just a server…and it's nice to see you, too."

A thud sounded as Zuko slammed him into the wall once more. Jet grimaced as his body almost bounced against the hard surface. "Don't joke with me, Jet!"

"I'm not!" Jet snapped back as he glared back. "Listen, your uncle hired _me_! I didn't purposely sneak in here to harm the old man, if that's what you're thinking," he snorted indifferently. He lowered his eyes at the sword and smirked. "And it looks like that's exactly what's on your mind, ain't it, _Fire Lord_?"

Zuko's shoulders heaved up and down as the two remained where they were, locked in some sort of glaring contest.

The door creaked opened. "Hey, Jet, the boss wants to know if we have any more green tea cakes from Fong Yu's bake…," another uniformed server paused at the doorway, his hand on the wooden barrier as he held an empty tray in the other. The teenager looked at the older men, unsure what to do. "Uh…," he mumbled as he swallowed the lump in his throat. "Sorry. I'll come back!"

He whirled around and quickly shuffled out of the back room as Jet let out a scoff. "You've only been here a for a short while and you're already disrupting business," he taunted. "Now, do you mind letting me go? I have some green tea cakes to bring out."

Steam seemed to come out of Zuko's nose as he released Jet and stepped back. The other brunette straightened up and fixed the collar of his shirt before he brushed past Zuko and headed to one of the shelves to pick out a box. He grabbed a tray and placed some pastries on it before carrying it out to the door and shouting for who Zuko assumed was the teenage server to get the cakes.

"Answer my question," Zuko said as he eyed Jet crossing the room. "What are you doing here?"

"What does it look like?" Jet snapped, almost annoyed. "I work here. Look, I have uniform and the apron with the dragon and flower petals embroidered on it," he pointed out as he motioned to his clothing and the untied apron that still hung around his neck. "Do I look like I'm here to start a fight?"

"You started one last time," Zuko pointed out. Jet let out a heavy sigh as he stood by a stove. The fire had gone out, but a pot of still warm rice and a stew sat above it.

As he scooped some rice into a small bowl, Jet seemed to relax his shoulders. "I almost died," he began. "Under that lake, past the city. By some miracle, the Dai Li didn't kill me on sight. I don't know what they were planning to do with me, but somehow I survived. I stayed in some cell for _weeks_, and when I finally got out, I heard the war was over and the Avatar won."

"But why are you _here_?" Zuko stressed.

Jet snorted once more. "Eager to know, aren't you?" He placed the small bowl of rice onto the tray and began scooping some stew into a bowl. "I wandered around with no money, no home and tried to break in to get some food. Your uncle caught me." A small smirk tugged at his lips. "For an old guy, he's pretty strong."

"You have no idea," Zuko mumbled. The tray of food was brought over to a small table in the back room, by the window. "What are you doing?"

"Preparing your food, what does it look like?" Jet snapped. He slammed the tray on the table and frowned at Zuko. "Listen, I know you don't believe me and I actually can't blame you, but I owe that old man a lot. No one trusted me. No one would hire a scruffy-looking street kid, but General Iroh offered me a place to stay and a job. And I wasn't a good guy," he added. "I tried to rob him, out him as a firebender; I even tried to set this place on fire."

"Yeah, that's really smart, since he's a firebender and all," Zuko retorted. Jet ignored him and went to get a cup from a cabinet.

"The old man kept giving me chances and he never stopped believing in me, so I stayed," Jet concluded. "I've been here for a year and a half now. I'm not the same guy I used to be. This is my new lease on life."

Zuko stood by the table, his arms crossed as he continued to eye Jet suspiciously. "What are you planning to do?"

"Dunno," Jet shrugged. "I don't plan to be a server forever." He poured Zuko some tea and then gave him a look when he realized Zuko wasn't eating. "What? Are you going to stare at the food until you're full?"

"I don't trust you."

"Yeah, I got that," Jet rolled his eyes. "But the old man cooked the food." He put the teapot on a table and re-tied his apron. "Well, I've done my part. Enjoy lunch!" He gave Zuko a little mock salute before he strode out the door and back into the store front.

By the time Zuko had decided that the food was not an attempt on his life, the food had gone cold. Regardless, once he started eating his uncle's familiar cooking, he couldn't stop. Before he knew it, his bowls were empty and he brought them to the washing area. Another teen was out there, washing the various plates and cups from the shop and gladly took Zuko's bowls.

He stepped back out into the front of the store to tell his uncle he was going to head to the house; a building connected by a walkway where Iroh lived. Before he took two steps, an apron was tossed his way. On instinct, he caught it before it fell to the ground and looked up, confused.

"Zuko!" Iroh panted as he rushed over. "I am sorry for troubling you so soon after you arrived after such a long journey, but Liu had to go home. There was a family emergency!"

"We're short on staff," Jet said as he seemed to fly by, his arms filled with carefully balanced trays. "Put your apron on!"

The scarred ruler shot him a glare. He would expect such a request from his uncle, but from Jet? Jet knew perfectly well who he was and yet he still expected him to put on an apron and cater to a bunch of housewives?

Zuko tossed the apron on the counter and scowled. "I didn't come here to wait tables," he spat out. He turned around. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I've been on train and caravan all day and-"

"What's the matter, _Your Highness_?" Jet mocked daringly as he stood over the counter, replacing cooling tea pots with fresh hot ones. "Can't handle the pressure of ten tables wanting ten different things at once? I would think that someone in_ your _position would be able to do that." Zuko took a deep breath. "Maybe you're just not up to the task. Hey, Boss," Jet looked over at Iroh and gave him a determined nod. "Don't worry about it. I'll handle both sections on my own."

"But, Jet," Iroh looked concerned. "That's far too much work for one employee."

"It's fine," Jet assured him as he finished refilling his trays. "It's the least I can do for everything you've done for me." He paused and gave Zuko a superior smirk. "_I'm _not the ungrateful kind."

That did it. He didn't care if he was the Fire Lord. No one implied that he was ungrateful to his uncle. He wouldn't be where he was if Iroh had not taken him under his wing and provided him with the guidance he sorely needed.

"Give me that!" Zuko snatched the apron from the counter and shoved it over his head.

"Zuko, are you sure?" Iroh looked uncertain. "I was only going to ask if you could tell Hyung to come out from the washing station to help."

"It's fine, Uncle," Zuko assured him as coolly as he could. His hands quickly tied the apron strings around his back. "I still remember how to do this."

Iroh didn't look convinced. "Zuko-"

"Now," the Fire Lord asserted as he grabbed the nearest tray. "Which is my section!"

"Heh," Jet smirked. Iroh sighed, conceding.

"This way, nephew."

On the upside, Zuko was oddly popular with the ladies. At first, the scar was somewhat frightening to the more fragile of heart, but then it somehow turned into a badge of mystery and half the shop had been enamored with the Jasmine Dragon's newest, albeit temporary, server.

On the downside, the somewhat foreseen rivalry that escalated between Jet and Zuko had resulted in several misplaced orders, five near-fights, and one table that Jet said was his, but Zuko insisted was actually his, thus creating a territorial dispute of sorts.

Iroh had finally stepped in to calm them both and take care of the table himself. As much as he didn't want to say it, Zuko may have done more harm than good, but they had no choice. A message arrived that Liu's family needed him and so he wouldn't be in to work the next few days.

This was a blow to the Jasmine Dragon.

"The Lunar Festival is in a few nights," Iroh said thoughtfully as he finished balancing the books for the night. Jet was sweeping the floor and Zuko was putting away the tea cups behind the counter. "We will need to hire a temporary worker for the festival rush."

"I'll go out and ask around for part-timers in the morning, Boss," Jet said as he finished sweeping.

"Uncle," Zuko began as he stood up and wiped his hands. "I can help in the daytime."

"That is very kind of you to offer, my nephew, but it is in the evening hours that we will be the busiest this time of year," Iroh replied. "I am sure we can find someone for one night."

"I can work," Jet piped. "I know I asked for that time off, but if you need an extra hand-"

Iroh merely chuckled at the idea. "Do not be ridiculous, Jet. You asked weeks ago," Iroh dismissed the idea with a shake of his head. "Besides," he smiled knowingly. "Will you not be spending that evening with a lady friend?"

"Ugh…," Zuko rolled his eyes and pretended he didn't hear that. Jet put his broom away and told the old, former general that he was retiring for the night. Then, to Zuko's confusion, he headed into the back of the store. As if noticing his nephew's suspicion, Iroh spoke.

"Jet has a room at the house."

Gold eyes widened as Zuko whirled around. "What?" he spat out, clearly disagreeing with the idea. "Why!"

"He didn't have a place to go," Iroh pointed out. "And Jet is a good boy. He helps not just at the store, but at home, too."

"But Uncle he's…he's…," Zuko struggled to come up with an excuse before finally shaking his head and throwing his arms in the air. Iroh raised a brow half-heartedly. Sometimes, Zuko was still as easily riled up as ever. "I don't know! Crazy!"

"He's not crazy," Iroh laughed. He looked at Zuko fondly as he rose from his seat. "Jet is a good boy deep down and he just needed some guidance to put him on path that would calm and fulfill his restless soul," the old man pointed out. He smiled at his nephew. "Doesn't he remind you of someone?"

Zuko lowered his eyes and released a deep breath. "Uncle…it's not the same."

"Just give him a chance," Iroh urged as he tucked the record books under his arm and headed towards the back. "He's not bad. And, he's quite a hit with the ladies." A familiar exasperated groan came from Zuko as he ran a hand down his face. Iroh patted his shoulder as he passed. "You've had a long day…why don't you go and get some rest."

"That's a good idea," Zuko sighed as he removed his apron and hung it on a hook by the back door. "I have a long day ahead of me tomorrow."

* * *

He couldn't help but remember all those nights, years ago, when he wandered the muddy, shack lined streets of the lower tiers. He didn't expect much improve upon his return and wasn't surprised to see he was right. Many of the city's poorest citizens were still living in sub-par living conditions, but he did notice quite a lot of construction in regards to streets and some larger buildings.

Still, the thought that his mother was there, somewhere, living in squalor, angered him. She didn't deserve this. No one did.

However, the letter the Earth King had sent him said that some of his agents heard about a woman in the lower tiers of Ba Sing Se who matched the description of Zuko's mother.

"Excuse me," Zuko stopped at a store on the main street and lifted up a carefully drawn portrait of his mother he had copied. "Have you seen this woman?" He was probably in the tenth, maybe eleventh store.

The middle-aged man manning the front of the store squinted his eyes and leaned forward. "Who is that? The Fire Lady?"

Zuko resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Just pretend she doesn't have the pin in her hair," he suggested. Why did everyone ask that? It was the best picture he could find of his mother from the last time he had seen her. He knew she would have aged since then, but he doubted she would've changed that drastically.

The man shook his head. "Sorry," he sighed. "I don't remember her, but she has a familiar face. Then again, I might be thinking of someone else."

For a moment, part of Zuko wanted to scoff. How could he not remember his mother? Princess Ursa was a renowned beauty! Everyone used to compliment her and even his father had once spoken that he fallen for her upon first sight. No one could mistake possibly mistake his esteemed mother for some _other _woman!

"Are you sure you haven't seen this woman before?" Zuko pressed. The man sighed once more.

"I already told you, no. Have you tried checking with the city?" the man suggested. "Maybe the police or something have seen your mother." That was one of the last things Zuko wanted to hear. "She looks like a pretty lady."

"Of course she is," Zuko snapped as he began rolling up the painting. This was becoming a waste of time and he silently wondered if the Earth King's agents really knew what they were doing.

"Maybe the Dai Li took her."

He froze. Zuko lifted his head up and narrowed his eyes as they bore into the merchant intensely. "What."

The man found himself shrinking back under the younger man's look. "The Dai Li," he repeated. "The cultural ministry's officers. Sometimes, they help women find jobs. I think it's for tourism or something, but they usually have to fit a particular profile. That lady," he pointed out, motioning towards the paper still in Zuko's hand. "Looks like she might fit."

He could feel his skin crawling at the mere thought of his mother captured by the Dai Li. He'd seen first hand their aggression and near obsessive determination to keep utter control of the city. Anyone who stood out had been quashed and knowing that they might have his mother made his chest tighten.

Zuko could almost feel his face drained of color as he gave the merchant a nod and small thanks before continuing on, if only for someone else to somehow tell him that his mother couldn't possibly have had any contact with the elite, fanatical earthbenders. Such luck was not his.

Another hour of restless searching resulted in partial defeat. The merchant was only the first. Others he questioned also told him about the Dai Li taking women who were most certainly never seen again. Those that were would tell their would-be acquaintances that they were mistaking them for someone else when their family and friends would have sworn up and down that the woman was their missing wife or best friend.

He'd been searching since morning. It was only early evening. Try as he might, Zuko needed help. If there was one person who would know about the Dai Li now, it would be the Earth King who had sent him the note in the first place. If he was quick, he could make it to the Earth King's palace to meet with King Kuei. The sooner he got to the bottom of this, the sooner the creeping feeling in his stomach would cease.

Except one slight problem: he had forgotten his visitor's pass. Although King Kuei made many changes the concept of the tiers was not one that would vanish overnight or so easily. It was one thing for a person to stroll from the middle tier to the lower, but for him to try and bypass the upper ones without incident, he would need it.

To get into the palace and gain an audience with King Kuei, he would need other documentation, as well...unless he snuck in.

He bit his lip. Given the amount of time it would take to backtrack to the Jasmine Dragon, this was certainly faster. If he got caught, he could always make a big enough fuss and King Kuei could vouch for him. If not, they'd have a private audience with each other and he'd return to his uncle's.

Either way, Zuko knew what he had to do.

* * *

The plan had worked better in his head than it did in actual application when Zuko realized what the Upper Ring's security was like. Several feet high of thick walls with groups of guards at every corner. Unlike the guards of the Middle Ring, these ones were not slouches given who they were supposed to be protecting. He grimaced.

There was one more way into the Upper Ring, but he was not going to like it: the water system.

In all the time he had been in this city, he noted the waterways in the Upper Ring were on par with some of the places in the Fire Nation. The better and bigger the system, the richer the area. The drainage ditches flanked both sides of the avenues and streets, never with a speck to trash clogging the gutters.

Zuko remembered bitterly that a large portion of the clean water was diverted to the Upper Ring for the canals and gardens, so that the city's elite could enjoy them, despite the fact that the majority of the population resided below.

However, for his purposes, it worked out. The large and well kept system also meant that the waterways would be wide enough for a young man to go through, if he didn't mind the trip.

Getting into the waterway itself was almost too easy. It didn't take him too long to find a grate with a wide enough crack for him to slip through while still in the Middle Ring. From there, it was just an upwards navigation.

Apparently, he wasn't the only one with this brilliant idea. As Zuko crept through one of the waterways leading into the Upper Ring, he noticed another figure in dark clothing. The Fire Lord slowed his movements to lessen the rustle of his clothes as he moved back against the side of the tunnel. Cautiously, he kept his eyes on the stranger, watching for any sudden moves and listening for any possible companions.

The other man seemed alone as he tilted his head towards a drainage grate leading to the surface, narrowing his eyes as he listened to the footsteps of patrolling guards. Zuko's eyes widened a bit as he made out the man's features. He recognized this person and while he wasn't expecting him, he wasn't surprised either.

Jet seemed to be waiting until the guards had gotten further away before continuing to move.

"So much for reforming...," Zuko muttered to himself. People who say they've reformed did not go sneaking into water systems in the middle of the night. "Just a server my royal..." Grumbling, Zuko stalked forward, his legs cutting through the knee deep water being released down into the next tier swiftly. Up ahead of him, the sound of his splashing seemed to have been picked up and Jet suddenly froze. His shoulders tensed as Zuko could see his one hand reaching for the handle of a sword clinging on his back.

Narrowing his eyes, Zuko, lacking his own swords, prepared to bend if need be.

And it was need be.

Jet suddenly whirled around and charged forward. Zuko's arms were shot forward immediately, sending out carefully controlled flames used more as a warning than for actual attack. As the tunnel illuminated with flames, he could see Jet's face take on a look of surprise before he covered his face with his arms to shield himself from the fire.

Not that it was necessary. Almost as soon as they had been summoned, Zuko swept his arms to the side and extinguished the flames. Jet was kneeling in the water and Zuko scowled.

"What are you-"

"Are you crazy!" Jet cut him off. Suddenly, the taller young man was on his feet, glaring at Zuko as he placed his sword back. "You could've given us away!" he hissed in a low voice as he shoved Zuko back.

"Me!" Zuko yelled in return. He shoved Jet back. "What are you doing here, anyway-"

A wet gloved encased hand was suddenly slapped over his mouth as Jet stilled beside him. The tea server didn't move as his eyes looked upwards. In the sudden quiet, Zuko could make out voices coming from above ground over the sound of the water. Gold eyes flickered to the open gratings.

"They'll hear us...," Jet whispered icily beside him. He slowly removed his hand from Zuko. For a few tense moments, the two stood unmoving in place; waiting for the guards to finally decide whatever caused the noise was probably a raccoon dog or something before leaving. As soon as their footsteps vanished, Jet fell back against the tunnel and let out a heavy breath. "We're underground, but noises can echo up the drain pipes to the gratings and streets above," he pointed out.

"I got that," Zuko replied. He continued to look at Jet suspiciously. "What are you doing down here?"

"Taking a casual stroll," Jet retorted cheekily. "What does it look like?" When Zuko didn't respond, Jet sighed. "It's nothing bad, okay? I meant what I said about being in debt to your uncle."

For a moment, Zuko wanted to scoff. Shaking his head, he brushed past him and continued forward. "Forget it," he snapped as he proceeded to ignore Jet.

Curious, the other brunette straightened up and grinned. "Now, I gotta know." He began to walk after Zuko. "There's no way the Fire Lord wouldn't be able to get an audience with the Earth King now. You're up to something."

"It's none of your business, Jet."

"Planning on finding out some secrets?" Jet smirked. "Maybe weaknesses?"

While Zuko know he didn't mean any of it, all things considering, it couldn't stop the anger from raising. He turned around sharply and grabbed Jet by the front of his shirt.

"I'm looking for my _mother_," Zuko growled dangerously. "And I don't need you getting in my way." He released Jet roughly and continued walking.

Behind him, Jet furrowed his brows. "Your mother? The Boss said she went missing a few years ago."

"The Earth King has been sending agents out on my behalf," Zuko retorted. "He got a tip and sent me a note. I came to see if I could find out more."

"Here?" Jet asked incredulously. "Under the city?" Zuko stopped in mid-step and let out a heavy breath. He turned around and faced Jet.

"I checked the Lower Ring and some merchants had seen someone who looks like her," he explained as evenly as he could. "However, they haven't seen her in a while. It's possible she may have been recruited by the Dai Li for some tourism program that gets jobs for women."

Jet's lips pulled into a tight line. "Joo Dee."

"What?"

Jet took a step forward. "Joo Dee are the names of women. Not one, but a whole group, who work under the Dai Li. The tourism cover is almost spot on, since the women are brainwashed into becoming guides for visitors. They're trained to keep visitors in line, so they don't disrupt the 'peace'."

"What are you saying?" Zuko frowned. "That my mother could be held against her will and used as a drone!"

"Calm down," Jet held his hands up to calm him. "If that is what happened, she's probably not injured."

"I count brainwashing as injury, Jet," Zuko snapped. He whirled around and quickened his pace. "Just because it's not physical, doesn't mean it doesn't do any damage. I need to find her."

"It'll have to wait until tomorrow," Jet said as he pointed to a drainage vent. "The sun's going to raise any minute."

For a moment, the Fire Lord seemed torn between continuing his search and returning to the shop. Jet seemed to sense his hesitation and lowered his arm.

"Listen, I'll come with you tomorrow and show you how to get into the palace," Jet offered. "But right now, you're not even sure she's there and if you get caught, that'll be problematic."

Zuko scowled. "For who."

"Some of us who enjoy the solitude of tunnels," Jet replied snidely as he raised his arms up.

"You still haven't answered my question," the Fire Lord pointed out.

Jet raised a brow, stared at Zuko, and then shrugged his shoulders. He turned around and headed back the way Zuko had came. "It's nothing you have to worry about. If you want to wander this maze of tunnels without a guide, go for it, but I'm heading back," Jet warned. "I want to get a little sleep before I open the shop."

Still frowning, Zuko looked back up the waterway, measuring his options. A few moments later, he followed Jet out.

* * *

"Oh, for me?" Jet smiled at a little girl who held up a drawing she had painted of him as she sat at a table with her mother and some other women.

"Is for you!" she beamed proudly as he cheeks turned pink.. "I drawed it!"

"You drawed it? Wow, it looks good," Jet said as he seemed to seriously contemplate the piece. He gave a nod of satisfaction and humbly accepted the child's drawing. "I'll be sure to keep in a safe place, kid. Thanks!" The child beamed proudly that her work had been praised and accepted as Jet patted her on the head. "Let me go talk to the Boss and see if I can get you a little treat as thanks."

He headed back to the counter and seemed to send a glance to where Iroh was sitting, having his own tea break. The old man nodded, as if giving him permission before pouring some tea into Zuko's half filled cup.

"What is the matter, nephew?" Iroh asked. "You look tired. You returned late last night. You are on vacation; if you wanted to sleep in, you could've, you know."

"It's nothing," Zuko mumbled as he reached for his cup. Part of him grimaced as his lame attempt at a reassuring his uncle. Nothing always meant _something_.

Iroh knew that. His old eyes followed Zuko's intense glare back to his star server. Jet was rewarding the little girl with a small fruit cup for her drawing.

"Zuko...," Iroh began carefully. "Is this about Jet?"

"What?" Zuko slammed his cup of tea on the table and fervently shook his head. "No! Of course not!"

"I see," Iroh nodded. "Zuko, you know you do not have to hide anything from me. I know you and Jet have had...disagreements," he choose carefully. "In the past, but he is a changed man."

"I know," Zuko sighed. In truth, he wasn't completely convinced. He kept a scowl on his face as he poked at his half-eaten fruit tart. "He's a server and you trust him with the shop."

The former general watched Zuko carefully. "I am very pleased with how far Jet has come and am happy that he is happy," his uncle told him. "After these few years, I like to think of him as one of my boys." Iroh paused. "But, my nephew...I will only always have one of _you_."

"Uncle...," Zuko began softly. "I'm touched...but...," he looked hesitant. "That isn't what I'm concerned about."

Iroh jerked his head back "Then...you're not jealous?"

"No," Zuko frowned as he looked at his uncle. "Why would I be jealous?"

"Oh." Iroh looked away casually. "No reason." He quickly reached down and brought his cup to his lips. "Ah...this is good tea!"

Across from him, Zuko chuckled slightly and took a bite of his tart. "Your tea is always good, Uncle. No one makes it better."

A soft smile graced old man's face as he lowered his cup. "Then, Zuko...what do you seem to be so concerned about?"

"Nothing, Uncle," Zuko assured him, this time with a kind smile. "Just the usual stuff...how things are going back home...what needs to be done and so forth."

"Well, while you are here, I hope you are able to relax," Iroh told him hopefully. He rose from his seat and passed Zuko, patting him on the back as he did. "It's a big city with many things to do. I'm sure you'll find something to do."

Zuko kept thinking about what he had do all day. By the time the sunset and the shop finally closed its doors for the night, he was ready to disappear once more. Following his path from the night before, Zuko returned to the open waterway hatch and waited.

Jet had arrived later than Zuko expected only to cavalierly asked if Zuko had been waiting long. The darkly dressed firebender simply told him to help him get a layout of the waterways as he adjusted his mask over his head to give him more visibility in the dark.

"Did you go to the theater before you got here?" Jet snorted as he eyed the blue and white mask.

"It's to cover my face if I'm seen," Zuko snapped. "In case you didn't notice, I have a very distinguishable mark."

"I'm not complaining," Jet replied as he tugged up a black mask that covered the lower portion of his face. "I had forgotten to mention covering up and bringing a weapon for tonight." He paused and glanced at the handles of Zuko's swords peeking over his shoulder. "Glad to see you had that covered."

"This isn't my first time doing this sort of thing."

Jet smirked. "Of course not." Zuko shot him a glare and Jet easily ignored him and switched into a more serious mode and began dutifully leading him, as if carrying out a mission briefing.

"Like I said yesterday, pay attention to the vents that go up," Jet said as they stopped and motioned down a waterway dotted with holes coming from the top of the tunnel. "The vents lead up to the street gutters and drains, meaning they're open to the surface. You want to be your quietest near them. If you hear voices or footsteps coming from above, stop completely and wait for them to pass."

"Is there a patrol cycle?" Zuko asked quietly. Jet shook his head.

"Yes, but it doesn't matter. It could just be a civilian, but if they're suspicious, they'll call for help, so it's best not to alarm them either. Worst are their pets. A dog once started barking down the vent. The guards were about to come down and check," Jet frowned.

Zuko nodded as they kept walking up the incline. "Where are we going?"

"To a drain in one of the parks," Jet replied without looking over his shoulder. "Once the tunnels start going into the palace, they get smaller and have a lot more grates. It's easier to get in over land and then into the palace's tunnels."

"The palace has its own tunnels?" Zuko asked.

"What, the Fire Nation palace doesn't have any underground bunkers?" Jet snorted. Zuko glared at the back of his head.

"Just keep walking."

Jet continued to smirk until they reached a vent. Glanced at Zuko as he prepared to climb up the narrowing vent to the surface. "Wait until I check that it's clear. The park is usually empty this time of night, but you never know."

Before Zuko could answer, Jet was already in the vent; his legs and arms spread around him as he pushed against the walls to keep himself up. Carefully, he moved upwards until he reached the grate. Zuko peered upwards, watching as Jet braced himself against the walls, pushed the iron grating up, and pulled himself out.

A moment later, a hand waved for Zuko to follow from the top. Just as easily, the climbed up and crawled out. His eyes quickly adjusted as he found himself behind some bushes.

"How do we get into the palace now?" he whispered as Jet carefully closed the grating over the hole. It was clear to Zuko that this wasn't the first time Jet had snuck into the palace.

"Up the tree," Jet smirked as he patted the large, towering object beside them. It's old, thick branches stretched over a wall, mingling with the branches of another tree. "Into that tree." He pointed to the top of another tree peeking over thick, stone walls. "Into the bear's garden and into the palace."

For a moment, Zuko was impressed, but wouldn't allow himself to show it. He mere gave Jet a nod. "And to go back, the same way?"

"As long as we're not caught. The inside of the palace is a tangle of halls that all look the same," Jet frowned. "Anyway, once we're inside, try to work your way into the lower levels. You may find something there."

"Thanks," Zuko nodded. "What about you?"

"Just doing some research." There was rustle of clothing and Jet was in the trees at once. Zuko watched him from the ground, silently memorizing Jet's path along the branches before following.

Once he was over the wall, Jet darted off through the sprawling elaborate gardens that were marred only by balls, large rings, and other things that the king's bear must've played with. Jet wisely avoided being out in the open and finally slipped into what appeared to be a decorative stone rain gutter opening in one corner.

The Fire Lord took a deep breath, taking in the sight of the sprawling compound once more in hopes of reorienting himself once inside, and followed the former rebel.

* * *

**A.N.** - Thank you for reading! This is a collaboration that will crossover into the two Avatar-eras. Most of it will take place in Aang's time period as a semi-AU shortly after the war, to cover the bromatic-adventures of Zuko, Jet, and sometimes Sokka, as they become crime-fighting vigilantes.

**damagectrl A.N.** - Thank you for reading and if you have any questions, please let us know!

**e****bontien A.N.** - This idea is insane and we went there. This is why you don't use A:TLA as the basis of your term paper. You get more than just a paper.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Brothers of Ba Sing Se**

_Chapter Two: The Origin Story - Part II_

By DamageCtrl & Ebontien

***All Standard Disclaimers Apply:** We do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender/The Legend of Korra.

* * *

He could've sworn he had already been in that hall, but at the same time, something was different. The columns, rugs, walls and floor were the same colors, but the subtle decorations of tapestries and flower arrangements in vases didn't seem to help him tell one hall from the next.

A sinking part of him wondered if he had just been going around in circles the entire night. He lifted his hand beneath his mask and rubbed the bridge of his nose in frustration.

Zuko silently swore as he slipped from one hall to the next undetected. There had been plenty of guards, but miraculously he had managed to avoid them. However, he was sure his luck couldn't hold up. With time running out before the sun rose, Zuko had yet to find a way into the lower levels.

They must've existed; he'd seen the subterranean caves beneath the city and there was no way the palace and its guards wouldn't have utilized them somehow. Now that he thought about it, perhaps the only way to get below them was the same way he and Katara had been shoved into the catacombs - through a hole an earthbender opened.

Tilting his head back, Zuko let out a verbal swear, cursing his luck. There was no way he would be able to get further into the palace now. Scowling, he began to try to backtrack. He needed to get back to what he assumed were servants' halls in order to get back outside, into the bear's garden.

As he neared a corner, the utter silence began to give way to soft footsteps. It wasn't the heavy thuds or shuffle of guards or the fast paced pads of a servant. Zuko narrowed his eyes and silently began to reach back to grab the hilt of his swords. His own movements slowed as he strained his ears.

The footsteps had vanished. Zuko's hands tightened around the swords as felt the hair on the back of his neck raising. The footsteps may have gone quiet, but whoever was making them was still there...and knew he was there, too.

Gritting his teeth, Zuko brought his swords forward and pressed his back against the wall as he approached the corner. He took a deep breath and counted down.

One. Two.

The clash of swords echoed down the dimly lit halls as Zuko's blades found themselves entangled with two hooked ones.

"Zuko?"

"Jet?"

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be searching the tunnels below!" Jet hissed as he drew his swords back. "What, did you get lost?" he sneered, irritated.

Zuko withdrew his own weapons and scowled. "I didn't get lost! All these blasted halls look the same! And no matter where I went, I couldn't find a single entrance going down! Are you sure you even know what you're doing in here?"

Jet's face seemed to heat up as he glared at the Fire Lord. "Yeah, and of course you won't find an entrance! Not here!" Jet yelled. "These are guest quarters!"

"I've never been here!" Zuko frowned. "And I've been a guest before!"

"You're royalty! You get one of the guest pavilions!" Jet snapped. He only knew because Iroh had told him. It was more like lamenting that he was unable to go and see for himself, actually. "Just admit it! You got lost!"

"Fine! I did get lost! Are you happy?" Zuko yelled back.

"Hey!" another voice shouted from his left. Both he and Jet turned their heads to the direction of the voice and saw a pair of royal guards looking at them. "What are you doing here! You're not guests!"

Zuko immediately turned to face them, his body automatically repositioning itself in a fighting stance.

"You're kidding me!" Jet yelled as he grabbed Zuko by the shoulder and whirled him around. "Just _run_!"

Jet took off in the opposite direction, leaving Zuko to hesitate between staying and fighting and running after Jet. After a moment of indecision, he was on Jet's heels, the sound of earth rumbling behind him.

"Do you know the way out?" Zuko shouted as he looked at Jet.

"I know _a _way out!" He took a sharp left and Zuko skidded to keep up with him. At the end of the hall was a window neatly covered by an intricately carved wooden shutter.

Zuko almost winced as Jet hacked it to pieces before jumping out. Zuko looked out the window, about a story below was another garden and Jet was already making his way across. Zuko put his hands on either side of the window sill and put his foot up when several small stones whizzed past his head and embedded themselves on the wooden window frame. His eyes widened.

Small stone pieces shot at high speeds weren't something_ normal _guards used. Before he could look over his shoulder to see who had shot at him, Zuko was out the window and running after Jet.

Darting through the gardens, he could hear voices behind him, yelling and alerting other guards that there were intruders on the grounds. A moment later, a gong sounded as an alarm.

Zuko dove into some bushes and pressed himself to the ground, hoping to stay out of view as he tried to find Jet.

"We're in the wrong garden." Of all the things he wanted to hear at that moment, Jet's voice telling him they were lost was not one of them.

"What are you talking about?" Zuko said as he turned his head towards the voice and found Jet also flattened against the dirt.

"We needed to get to the bear's garden and this isn't it. We needed to get out of there, so I took the first window I could find," Jet frowned. He looked around, trying to see if he could spot another drainage grate. "There has to be a way out of here, though..."

Zuko winced as he adjusted himself. He felt something hard and cold grinding against his ribs. He shuffled to the side and felt around. Cool metal touched his fingertips. His eyes widened behind his mask as his hand followed the metal and made an outline of a grating similar to the one they had snuck in from.

"I found it!"

"Keep your voice down!" Jet hissed. He shoved Zuko to the side and crawled forward on his forearms. His hands found the grating and wrapped around the iron bars. They didn't budge. Carefully, Jet adjusted his position, occasionally looking out past the bushes for approaching guards.

With both hands wrapped around the grating, he pulled upwards, but couldn't lift it. He glared down at the piece and slammed his fist against it. "It's stuck!"

"It's bolted down," Zuko pointed out as he brushed some more leaves and dirt from the grating. He narrowed his eyes. "I have an idea. I think I can open it."

"With what?" Jet snorted. "Does your mask give you a special power?"

Zuko smirked beneath it. "I already have one." He moved Jet aside and took his place beside the grate. "You be lookout. I'll try to get this grate open." Zuko put his hands on the metal, warming it and getting it to soften. Jet silently acknowledged it was working as he turned back to the gardens and kept his eyes on guards already arriving to scour the area.

"Can you bend any faster?" Jet rushed in a low voice. "The guards are getting closer!"

"It's not just the guards," Zuko frowned as he focused. "I was shot at inside. Stone glove bits. Those aren't standard Royal Guard issue," he pointed out as he glanced at Jet sharply. "Any idea who's after us?"

"Everything hasn't been sunshine and flowers after the Earth King came back," Jet admitted, almost begrudgingly. "Oh, sure, the Lower Ring is finally getting the attention it needs and he has been taking an active role in ruling his country and city rather than delegating it to someone else, but there are those who were happy with the way things were before."

Zuko could feel a chill run through his spine. He was sure there were many people who weren't happy with the changes; just like there were those unhappy with changes in the Fire Nation. However, he could easily point to one former, highly influential organization.

"It must be the Dai Li." He almost wanted to be wrong. "I don't know any other earthbenders who can move like that and have that much percision. Well, Toph could, but she's kind of short."

Jet nodded. "Good guess. The Earth King disbanded the original Dai Li upon return. Most of them had been captured after the liberation of Ba Sing Se. No more secret police. He started a new batch of Dai Li with fresh volunteers from the guards and military. Those who are supposed to be loyal him. Most recruits wouldn't have been in the force for more than a year. "

"Wait, he kept the Dai Li?" Zuko almost gawked. "But why? After the war, I would have thought one of the first things he would get rid of would be them."

"You're not the only one who was unhappy with the decision. There were mostly outcries from the Middle and Lower Rings, even a few from the Upper Ring, against that, but the Earth King remained firm. He was convinced that he could get them to do their original job protecting the cultural heritage of Ba Sing Se and make it stick this time."

"What do you think would have happened?" Zuko scowled. "The Dai Li turned against their own people, by joining the with Fire Nation and leaving the city open to a siege."

"Whoa, whoa, I'm not disagreeing with you." Jet held up a hand. "What I'm saying is the Dai Li who were left and un-captured couldn't have been happy about that. It's a lot of power that got taken away and if there's anything I know about those agents, they care a lot about power. But you know...it could also be the nobles."

Zuko turned to him. "Why would you say that?"

"Not everyone was born into a palace." The other man answered quietly. "You of all people, _Fire Lord,_ would know what privilege can do to a person's mind. It all goes to their heads. They feel entitled to everything and if they don't get their way, it's not _their _fault; it's everyone else's. So, when something comes around, no matter how small or insignificant, that happens to change things from how one of them liked, it's an inconvenience to their lifestyle and they want it changed back. Immediately."

"You're right," Zuko sighed. "Nobles like making their own rules. Believe me, I would know." He was beginning to feel a strain in his back and neck. "Why are you doing any of this? You said you started a new life. This doesn't seem that different from what you were doing before."

"Except this time, I'm keeping an open mind. Not everyone in the world is going to pop up with an instant 'bad guy' sign over their head. Besides, I owe the Earth King for getting me out of there," Jet confessed. "Literally. When he came back, he helped with emptying out the cells under Lake Lagoi personally. He was the one who found me and the man genuinely wants to do what's right for his kingdom.

"After Iroh took me in and I finally got it through my head that he wanted to help, I wanted to help, too. This is his home now and mine. So, when I heard rumors about the Dai Li in the teashop and on my errands, I dug a little deeper. A couple friends I know still live in the Lower Ring and told me Dai Li agents were spotted doing exactly what they were doing before, but I couldn't go to the Earth King without proof, especially when he wanted to give them a chance.

"Given how my life's gone, I do believe in second chances, so I can see where he's coming from. This is why he can't and won't just lock up the Dai Li without proof of treason." Jet explained as he kept peering around the corner for their would-be pursuers. "So I need something solid without a reasonable doubt."

Zuko put his foot and weight onto the grate, pushing down. The grate gave and he maneuvered it out of the way. He bent over to take a look down below and was met with a putrid odor that made him twist his face in disgust.

"You mind hurrying up, _Your Highness_?"

He was about to retort when he felt a sharp push in his back. Down he fell as Jet followed with the grate, closing the manhole and holding onto it. Zuko reached out quickly, grabbing onto Jet's legs and was left suspended over the rushing water of the sewer.

"What the-"

"Shut up," Jet hissed. Overhead, they heard passing feet and voices.

"You sure you saw them come this way, Chen? There's nothing here."

"I thought I saw them in this direction. They probably took to the roofs." The voices trailed off as the guards passed over them.

When the coast was clear, Jet looked down and glared at the man clinging on to his leg. "Let go."

"No!" Zuko exclaimed, his nose already wrinkling up. "That stuff is disgusting down there."

"I'm so sorry for you. I should have picked somewhere that was making perfume for your delicate sensibilities," Jet mocked as he gave a shake in an effort to get Zuko to release him. "Now, let go. You're pulling my pants off."

"No!"

"And what do you think we should do? Just hang here all night?"

Zuko was beginning to think partnering up with Jet should have been categorized with the other bad ideas of his young life. "Fine." He was going to regret this. His hands loosened and as he landed, he _felt _the smell wrap around him as the liquid itself penetrated his clothes. It wasn't high, coming up to his knees, but the drop had splashed the stuff up to his chest. "Ugh."

His companion grimaced upon landing, but was otherwise nonchalant as he started walking in one direction. "This way."

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" Zuko asked skeptically.

Jet smirked as he turned around and walked backwards. "You worry too much," he said as he took a step back. "Besides, no matter where we go, we'll end up in the Lower Ring eventual-ah!"

Zuko's good eye went wide. One moment, the former rebel was there, the next he vanished. "Jet!" Zuko shouted as he rushed forward only to feel his next step land against nothing.

A sharp pain shot across his thigh as he landed in water and was instantly shoved forward by a strong current. Zuko's arms flailed at his sides as he struggled to keep his head above the surface. Further down the waterway, he could hear Jet yelling.

"Jet!" he shouted.

"We're going down!" Jet shouted, his voice echoing in the water tunnel. If Zuko could've rolled his eyes at the obvious, he would've.

Several times, the water way twisted and turned, sending him sliding against the sides of the walls before nearly flying down at breakneck speeds. His heart was slamming against his chest as he tried to focus on not opening his mouth to scream, and thus drink sewer water, as he was rolled down the pipeline.

Suddenly, there was another drop and when he landed, the current began to slow. The waterway was larger, wider, giving the water more room to spread out.

"Have fun?" a voice called as Zuko seemed to come to a stop. He looked up and saw Jet standing there, completely drenched and with a grin slapped across his face.

"If you tell me that you knew that was going to happen," Zuko began as he grit his teeth and shakily rose to his feet. "Uncle will be one server short."

Jet tossed his head back and laughed. "We made it out of there at least."

"Yes, but where did we end up?"

"Can't you tell?" Jet asked coolly as he lifted a hand and knocked against a cracked stone wall. "The old material, the worn walls and cracks? Welcome to the Lower Ring!"

If Zuko could have sent flames from his eyes, he would've. "Do you at least know how to get out from here?" he hissed in a shaking voice.

"More than you would. I told you I've been on this for a while. If the Dai Li want to damage the city, I needed to know more about it, so I snuck into Ba Sing Se's university library for city plans and any other information. It was easier than the city hall in the Upper Ring." Jet waved a hand around. "The Lower Ring is the most vulnerable because it rarely gets maintained. Even when there is maintenance, the city's not putting in its best efforts to fix it."

"So, where are we going?"

"There's a storage room for maintenance that has access to the streets down this way," the server said. "At least I hope there is."

Zuko arched an eyebrow. "_Hope_?"

Jet had the grace to look a little sheepish. "The stuff I found at Ba Sing Se University isn't what I would call up-to-date. The records and stuff were a few years old at least, so things might have changed." His companion looked unconvinced. He raised a finger. "On the other hand, since the Lower Ring doesn't get that much attention, it's _unlikely _to have changed."

The firebender grumbled as he kept up. By luck, Jet's assumptions were right as the room was right where he said it would be. Jet took a pair of tools out of his belt pouch and picked the lock open. As he stepped into the room, Zuko lit a small flame in his hand.

The room was dark and musty but at least it was dry. There were shelves and shelves of rusted metal pieces everywhere. Opposite of the door they entered was a stairwell, which Zuko assumed must be for the street-level entrance.

"It looks like someone has been in here recently," Jet pointed to disturbance in the dust. "I know this area isn't at the top of the upkeep list, so I'm not surprised about the dust. These places only get used when there's a massive problem. Otherwise, everyone has to make due."

He was about to continue when they heard voices coming down the sewer they exited. Both young men rushed up the stairs to the other door. Jet reached it first, opened it to stick his head out and check their path before closing it again quickly. "More guys coming that way too."

They rushed back down, frantically looking around for a hiding place. Zuko found a ventilation shaft near the floor and started fidgeting with it. When it shifted, he gave it a swift kick, crawling inside with Jet behind him. They continued crawling till they were a good enough distance away from the opening. There, both kept still, forcing themselves to breathe evenly and quietly as they heard footsteps and voices come in, exploring the room.

"I swear I heard someone come in here."

"You must be hearing things. No one's in here and we're wasting time."

"We saw a couple of people earlier, but they disappeared."

"Might be the same ones; might not be. It doesn't matter. We have other things to do tonight."

Zuko wanted to move forward, to see if he could look at the speaker but there was no way he could, not without the risk of someone finding out where he and Jet were.

"Did you complete your tasks for the evening?"

"Everything is ready, sir. These pipes in the Lower Ring were already in enough disrepair. They gave away easily."

"You left no evidence I would expect."

"No sir. When someone looks at it, it will seem like an accident; a sign of malfunction and lack of maintenance."

"Good. Yee and I have already taken care of the main quarter. All that's left are these areas and they'll be ready for the festival. By the morning after, this area of the Lower Ring will have flooded and our gracious king will have other things to worry about."

_Flood_? Zuko turned his head around at Jet, whose eyes had also widened at that statement.

"What about those intruders the palace sent alerts of? Think they could be spies?"

"The Earth King suspects nothing. Inside sources say he is too caught up with the betterment of Ba Sing Se and his pet project with the Avatar to have noticed anyway." The man cleared his throat. "However, tomorrow we'll bring more people in. This plan can't fall. He wouldn't like it."

"No, sir."

"Let's go then. If we do see anyone else tonight, make the signal. We'll get rid of them immediately. We won't be leaving anything to chance gentlemen."

There was the sound of feet shuffling, doors closing, and then silence.

"I think they're gone," Zuko whispered.

"So, that's what they've been up to. I was thinking more of poison the water supply, but I guess flooding works," Jet mumbled, mainly to himself.

The firebender snorted. "And you would know about this sort of thing _how_?"

"Tried to drown a village once. Didn't work." Zuko vaguely remembered Sokka telling him something about that. "Come on."

"Wait, where are you going? Those guys just left."

"Yeah, and it's likely they're going to have their people swarming the area. We need another exit. These ventilation shafts connect to the streets, eventually, so it will be easy for us to reach the surface." Jet answered as he started crawling right, then left, then right again. Both of them kept going until Jet stopped. He turned around in the tunnel and started fidgeting with a vent cover. Once loose, he pulled it into the shaft. The room below was dark but silent. He did a quick scan, finding no movement. "It's clear."

He jumped down, landing lightly on his feet and Zuko followed suit. "Where are we?"

"It's not where I was hoping to get to, but it will do. This is one of the offices and where the pipe system maps would be stored. If they're going to be flooding this place, we might as well figure out how. Mind giving me a light?"

Zuko complied. Both set themselves to searching the room, pulling out any scrolls that seemed useful. They laid them out over a table in the middle of the room.

"It looks similar to the ones back in the Fire Nation," he commented. "They're older looking models though."

Jet looked at him. "Any idea how they're planning to do this?"

"I'm no expert at this sort of thing. I just recognize these. They're the basics you would find in any water system."

"No good then. We'll have to figure it out tomorrow, but at least we know what they're doing now." Jet took one of the scrolls that looked more recent, tucking it into his belt. "I'll see if anyone I know will be able to make heads or tails out of this so we'll be able to redirect the water and stop the flooding."

"That festival is really popular isn't it?" the Fire Lord croaked, almost trancelike.

"Yes, it is. Everyone one, regardless of which ring they live in, will be out enjoying the festivities. If the water floods in the Lower Ring, a lot of people will be affected by it." Jet grimaced, his eyes meeting Zuko's. "Homes will be destroyed. Lives will be lost. That's what the Dai Li seem to be aiming for. We've done all we could for tonight. Let's get out of here."

Zuko put a hand on his shoulder. "No. We can do more tonight. We can warn everyone about this."

"And did you think about the chances of people believing us? I told you, according to the official statements by the _Earth King_, there's a new Dai Li in town and as far as everyone knows, everything's fine now in Ba Sing Se." Jet shrugged his hand off. "The Dai Li, on the other hand, will know it's been us for the last couple of nights, make sure we get buried somewhere even your earthbending friend won't find us and then flood the place another night."

Zuko slumped, hating to acknowledge the truth of Jet's words. He was right. They did all they could. He headed towards the door, putting his ear against it but hearing nothing on the other side. He cracked it open before sticking his head out. No one in sight, just an empty alleyway. He motioned to Jet. Together both of them snuck out into the dark.

Early the next morning, a couple hours before sunrise, Zuko and Jet could be seen trudging into the apartments, bathing off every last piece of sludge and stink off their bodies before crawling into their beds for some blissful sleep.

* * *

"It looks even worse in the daylight." Zuko looked down at the muddied, broken banks of what would've been a waterway, had it been kept up. "Even if we do manage to redirect the water, who's to say it'll even hold."

"Don't dismiss the Earth Kingdom engineering so easily," Jet drawled. "It'll hold."

"It better," Zuko frowned as he turned away. "There are too many lives at risk." He continued to walk back up the path, silently making a map of the best places to move through undetected that night.

"This place will be crawling with agents and everyday cops," Jet said in a low voice as he followed. "I'm kind of concerned not seeing anyone here now."

"It'll seem too suspicious when they suddenly filled the area. They'll probably wait until later this afternoon to start; when everyone else is preoccupied with the festival," Zuko stated warily. "What time should we meet up? And where?"

"By the gate seems the best place," Jet replied as they began to return to the middle tier. "Will the Boss be suspicious that you're leaving? I have an alibi."

"He won't care. I bet he'd be ecstatic to see me look around the festival," Zuko replied. "How did you know that the Dai Li were planning something tonight that far ahead of time, anyway?"

"I didn't, it was just a coincidence," Jet shrugged. "I had to send a message to my date to cancel."

"I'm sure she'll be relieved," Zuko remarked smugly.

"Is that the usual reaction you get when you don't show up?" Jet replied easily. He was met with a glare.

They ascended the tiers and found two part-timers already outside of Iroh's shop, preparing for the mid-morning opening by sweeping the front and arranging the Pai Sho tables. Jet greeted them amiably and as they reached the open doors, they heard Iroh's bellowing laugh coming from within.

Another voice seemed to talk over the laugh, obviously earnestly telling a story himself. It seemed that the had a guest.

"So Toph was shown these sketches for a statue of Aang and she's gushing all over them and then Katara pipes up and says 'You know she's blind, right'? And that arrogant little artist suddenly shut up and was so angry, his face turned redder than his tunic!"

A familiar young man dressed in blue was slapping his knee as he laughed at his own story, nearly doubling over on the chair where he sat across an equally amused Iroh.

"Toph was never one to be shy about her opinion," Iroh laughed.

Zuko furrowed his brows and stopped halfway to the table. "Sokka?" he asked, confused. "What are you doing here?"

"Huh?" The blue-eyed brunette carefully wiped the mirthful tears from his eyes as he turned around and beamed widely. "Hey! Zuko! Iroh said you were visiting," he greeted as he rose from his seat. "I should ask you the same..." His voice trailed off as he looked past Zuko, at the unruly haired man standing behind him. He blanched as he froze beside the table. "No way..."

Jet gave him a slight grin, unsure how to take Sokka's shocked expression. Unlike with Zuko, he hadn't been prepared to meet yet another ghost from his past. "Nice to see you, too."

"Jet...," Sokka mumbled. His eyes crinkled up. "I've got to be seeing things." Shaking his head, he quickly made his way over and grabbed Jet's forearm with his hand as Jet mirrored the action.

For a moment, it shocked the Earth Kingdom man that Sokka had so easily brought him into a brotherly embrace. It was somewhat uncomfortable and Jet wasn't sure what to do at first. He could only stand stiffly in place, waiting for Sokka to release him.

Jet had often imagined how meeting the old Avatar team would go, but he never did really figure out what exactly their reaction would be. He supposed it was like seeing a ghost considering how they had last seen him.

"I'm real," Jet attempted to joke as he patted Sokka on the back awkwardly. Sokka pulled away, but couldn't take his eyes off of Jet.

"I can't believe it's you. I mean...you look like you," he stated critically. He lifted his hand to his chin and rubbed the stubble dotting it. "Same weird brows and questionable haircut," he commented, earning a muffled snort from Zuko. Jet rolled his eyes. "But...man, we thought you were...," he trailed off, not really wanting to say it.

Jet nodded understandingly. "I think I may have been for a bit," he admitted. It was getting too serious. That wasn't what he wanted. He quickly smirked in an effort to relax the moment. "But don't think I'll die so easily!"

"I still can't believe it," Sokka repeated. "I mean...how? How did you even survive?" He narrowed his eyes. "Are sure you're not some sort of...evil twin spirit?" he asked suspiciously. That would make more sense. Clearly - this Jet was some sort of look-alike sent to toy with their minds for some evil purpose Sokka had yet to figure out.

The other man lifted his chin defiantly. "Want to test me?" Jet challenged.

Zuko took Sokka's place sitting across from his uncle and watched with amused eyes as Sokka seemed to mull over what to ask Jet.

"Okay," the blue-eyed brunette nodded after a brief moment of deliberation. "Let's start things easy...Smellerbee is a boy."

"She's a girl," Jet rolled his eyes once more and crossed his arms over his chest. "You can do better than that."

Sokka nodded. "Okay...well, you got that one right. What do you always put in your mouth?"

"A piece of straw. Next."

"The Freedom Fighters lived in...?"

"A series of elevated platforms in the trees in the forests in the southern Earth Kingdom. Next."

Sokka looked devious. He knew something that very few people knew. Something that was mentioned to him, privy to Aang, Katara, and Jet, but not many of the Freedom Fighters. At least to his knowledge.

Puffing up his chest, as if positive he would stump the other man, Sokka asked his question. "What did my sister give you, other than a butt kicking, when we first met?"

Iroh looked intrigued. Zuko looked somewhat curious. Jet smirked even bigger.

"A kiss," he goaded. Sokka's mouth suddenly dropped. That was not the answer he was expecting...or wanted to ever hear. "But since you weren't there to see that, you're probably talking about that hat."

"You...you...," Sokka struggled to say. He suddenly looked ill. "You kissed my sister!" he choked out. Aang, he could accept. Aang was a friend. A good, pure innocent boy. Jet was...Jet. Almost immediately, the said young woman's older brother's face reddened as his voice suddenly filled the room. "How dare you take advantage of my poor, innocent little sister-"

"Now, Sokka," Iroh placated as he rose from his seat. "Katara is a lovely, intelligent young lady capable of making her own choices. You needn't worry about her."

"Of course I worry about her!" Sokka exclaimed, whirling around to face Iroh as he pressed one hand against his chest. "I'm her brother!" he reminded them. "That's why I'm here!"

"That's why you're here?" Zuko repeated with a frown. "Is she okay?"

"Huh?" the distracted Water Tribe warrior blinked. He stood up straight and gave Zuko a dismissing wave of his hand. "Oh, yeah, she's fine, she's working on some Avatar related memoir," Sokka scoffed as he crossed his arms and looked irritated with the idea. "I said I could write them, but she said my writing was terrible and that she'd tell Aang's story instead. She wouldn't even let me help."

"So...you're here because she wouldn't let you help?" Zuko continued.

"I just needed a change of scenery," Sokka assured him coolly.

Jet raised one brow and smirked once more. "Girl problems," he deduced as he walked past Sokka and headed to the back to change into his server's uniform for the day.

"They're not girl problems!" Sokka exclaimed. He glared daggers at Jet before turning back to Iroh and Zuko. "What is he even doing here?"

"Oh," Iroh beamed. "I forgot to tell you. Jet is my star server!"

Sokka gaped. Zuko rose from his seat and sighed heavily as he passed Sokka and patted him understandingly on the shoulder. "Yeah," the scarred Fire Lord seemed to agree. "I know."

The Water Tribe man couldn't contain his look of disbelief as he fell back on to the nearest chair. Suddenly, he had lost his appetite.

* * *

His teeth sank into the skewer and tore off the tender, yet crispy piece of meat that had been impaled on it. Blue eyes narrowed critically as he looked over the items on the stall. He chewed his food and lifted his free hand to rub his chin.

Nothing displayed in the stall really caught his attention or screamed out 'Suki, please forgive me for accidentally sitting on your fan and breaking it.'

"Is there anything I can take down for you to look at, sir?" the merchant seated on a chair by the front of the stall asked.

Sokka wrinkled his nose and shook his head. "No, but do you have anything…I don't know...sturdy?" The merchant raised a brow and Sokka let out a weak cough. "My girlfriend's kind of rough with her things and I...Uh…never mind!" He took another bit of his kabob, easily ripping off the remaining meat from the bamboo stick. "Thanks anyway!"

He turned around and tossed his bamboo stick into the bushes, already eyeing the street lined with food carts for a new place to procure even more nicely grilled meat. He'd already had several regional seasoned meat dishes, seven kabobs, and a spicy leg of chicken-pork.

There were so many things to eat, he was almost disappointed that the others weren't there to share in the meat-filled cornucopia.

_Oh, well…they're the ones who didn't want to come,_ he thought to himself. _More meat for me!_

The blue-eyed brunette continued to walk down the street, trying to spot any new food carts he hadn't already tried. Then, he caught a smell in the air. The warm, inviting scent of seasoned, roasting meat. Sokka stopped in his tracks. His eyes darted to his right and down an alleyway.

On the next street over, he could see a food cart on the street side with an old woman fanning the flames, and the delicious smell, out into the crowds. Sokka's mouth dropped, salivating as his body seemed to automatically turn and gravitate towards the cart. The next thing he knew, he was standing in front of it, extending a fistful of coins.

"I'll take them all," he stated seriously.

The old woman lifted her eyes and shook her head, pointing down one side of the street. "I'm sorry, young man, but there is a line."

Sokka was sure he paled at the sight. "No way…." The line stretched far down the street and he couldn't even see the end. His lower lip trembled and he turned back to the old woman, giving her his best pleading look. "Just one…?"

"Hey!" a man at the front of the line snapped, making the Water Tribe man jump. "I've been waiting three hours! Get to the back of the line!"

Sokka let out a little humph and stood up straight. "Do you know who I am!" he demanded.

"No, and I don't care!" the man yelled. "Get to the back!"

His shoulders fell as he let out a defeated sigh. "Well, I tried," he shrugged. Sulking, Sokka began making his way to what seemed to be an endless queue. He grew even more disheartened as he realized the line wasn't just a single file; it was more like groups of people.

There would be no meat left for him, his mind lamented. Regardless, he continued trudging down the street, hoping to come to the end soon. Just as he spotted the end of the line, he perked up and prepared to make a mad dash.

He would've made it, if a quick movement didn't catch his eye. He immediately turned his head in the direction and managed to catch another movement from the rooftop of an adjacent building. His eyes narrowed as he stood in place, his arms tense at his sides.

That…was not normal. There was definitely something suspicious going on. Blue eyes flickered to the line and then back to the rooftops. He took a deep breath and released it. Instinct told him that something was afoot and who was he to ignore his carefully honed warrior instincts?

"Jeez, why do I always have to be the hero?" He narrowed his eyes and slipped past the lengthening line and darted into one of the alleyways. "Man, Sokka...your work is just never done."

* * *

The shop was busy, but Iroh was able to have almost all his staff there that night, after promising extra pay. Regardless, Zuko still felt somewhat guilty for leaving his uncle behind. Jet had left first, wearing black clothes beneath a more colorful outer robe. Iroh had told him to enjoy his night.

Then, Zuko had attempted to leave, only to be asked what his plans were, where he was going, and then advised not to get involved with another woman so soon after breaking up with his girlfriend because "he wasn't emotionally ready" for another relationship. After insisting that they did not 'break up' and were merely taking a 'break', Zuko vanished from the front of the store, only to double back to retrieve his swords.

Jet was waiting for him close to the main gates that lead down to the lower levels, already rid of his other robe.

He didn't want to admit it, but Jet was good. No, Zuko thought to himself as met up with his unofficial partner, Jet was more than just good. When it came to stealth, Jet knew what he was doing. He had proven that when they first met and reminded him the night before. His instincts were top notch and he was patient and perceptive.

Even worse was that they made a great team. The thought only made Zuko frown more so. His partner was the same man who tried to out him as a firebender to the whole of the Earth Kingdom just a few years prior. How things had changed.

The two easily slipped into a crowd walking down, into the lower tiers. On the Lunar Festival night, everyone was out, meaning anyone could see them and possibly report them for suspicious activity. Until they managed to get to the weak points they had surveyed earlier undetected, they needed to blend in as much as possible.

"Hey," Jet said about one step behind him. "You know we can't just go rushing head first once we find the main water station for this level. Not to mention that there will be sentries guarding the place." Zuko turned around and Jet's knowing eyes met him. "If they see our faces, the gig's up."

"I already know that," Zuko rasped out. He slipped his hand into the folds of his tunic and carefully revealed a small portion of his Blue Spirit mask that had been tucked away. He couldn't risk anyone identifying him as the Fire Lord. The Earth Kingdom would be infuriated if they knew he was getting involved in an internal problem without permission.

Jet arched a brow and lifted his chin. "Looks like you think of everything, don't you?"

"I just want to make sure all my bases are covered," Zuko replied as he turned around. He sent a disapproving look at the other brunette. "What are you going to do? If they identify you, it will bring trouble for Uncle."

"I already know that," Jet almost snapped as he shot the other man a glare. He tore his eyes away and scanned the festival decorated street they were walking through, looking for anything out of the ordinary. "I have something to cover my face."

"A black face mask?" Zuko snorted. "Oh yeah, that's going to work so well. It's not like they can't see your _eyes _or those things you call eyebrows."

"Hey," Jet hissed. "Leave the brows alone," he retorted, running his a few fingers over one high arched brow. "Besides, it's worked so far."

"_So far_," Zuko stressed.

Jet glowered and stopped beside him. "Do you have a better idea?" he demanded. "Should I just go back to the shop? Or maybe you think I should just prance around in a spirit mask, too!" The two young men went silent. It wasn't exactly a bad idea. Zuko narrowed his eyes and Jet's glare hardened. "No."

"It'll cover your entire face," Zuko pointed out.

"I don't care. I'm not about to put a mask over my face just because you're afraid of getting caught!" the other brunette sneered.

Zuko let out a low growl and took a step forward, boring his eyes into Jet's as he let out a puff of steam from his nostrils. "My _Uncle_ is not going to be put at risk more than he already is, _Jet_," the young Fire Lord warned. "He's given you a roof over your head and a place to work and make a living, so I suggest you take_ every_ precaution to making sure that if you are sighted, _you_ do not lead back to _him_. Got it?"

Jet refused to back down at the threat. He remained rooted firmly in his spot, his eyes locked with Zuko's defiantly. All that was needed were the wrong words and he was sure they'd be battling it out with their swords in a matter of moments. As much as he would've loved to see who was the better swordsman, they had a city to keep from flooding.

Jet took a deep breath to calm himself. His usual, self-assured smirk appeared over his face as he let out a small snort. "As long as we don't match. I'd hate to attend a party in the same dress."

"Ugh," Zuko spat out a noise of disdain before stepping away from Jet and gritting his teeth. "Just find a mask. We're wasting time."

Jet merely continued to grin in triumph as he left Zuko to wait in an alley as he searched for a suitable mask. It didn't take him long to find a cart lined with various theater and festival masks.

It was only after he placed some money on the merchant's cart and smoothly swiped a red theater mask depicting a demon from the display rack that a pair of searching blue eyes finally caught his fleeing figure.

Sokka cocked his head to the side and squinted. That was odd; what as Jet doing in the lower tier. And wearing such dark clothing. Sokka could hardly consider all black 'festive'. Perhaps that 'lady friend' of Jet's Iroh told him about and Jet had a date with tonight, lived there?

Shaking his head and figuring it didn't concern him, Sokka prepared to turn around and begin a new quest for meat carts when instead of walking towards a young woman, Jet turned around and Sokka noticed something strapped to his back. He squinted and craned his neck forward.

"Wait…," he mumbled to himself as Jet slipped into an alley, but not before glancing around and brushing his hair back in preparation for sliding the red demon mask over his face. "Why would he be wandering around the festival with his weapons…? And on a date?" If _he _was the one carrying around his weapons, it was fine. He was a warrior. But now Jet served tea and wore a green and gold uniform and hat and claimed to have given up his old life as a Freedom Fighter. Something must've been up.

It was too suspicious. Sokka crouched around the side of a building, eyeing the alley across the away. When no one emerged, he stepped forward. As casually as he could, Sokka crossed the festival street and crept into the dark space between two buildings.

He took a few steps in, trying to be as light on his feet as possible as he scanned the vacant alley, looking for a familiar shadowed figure. When he couldn't see anything he knelt down and ran his hands on the dirt ground. Several footprints were embedded in the ground, but the freshest ones pointed down the alley, and out towards one of the waterways that served the lower tier, just beyond the rows of buildings.

Narrowing his eyes in determination, Sokka rose and fiddled with the small dagger at his side as he followed the tracks. He carefully peeked around the corner and surveyed the vacant waterway.

A small creek, if it could even be called such, ran through the gaping, stone line canal. It was clear that it was in dire need of repairs, but it probably wouldn't be getting any soon. Sokka followed the narrow walkway that lined the shabby excuse for an aquaduct when caught another movement from the the corner of his eye.

Cautiously, Sokka peered into a dark alleyway. "Anyone there?" he asked weakly. He furrowed his brows and stepped in.

"Don't move," a low voice said behind him. Sokka automatically tensed and immediately felt the tip of a sword rub against the base of his neck. His eyes widened as he froze, his heart slamming against his chest as he tried to keep from whirling around and slitting his throat.

"Damn it," a low voice growled in clear irritation from his left. "It's just Sokka,"

He recognized the voice immediately and felt the pressure of the blade lifted from his neck. His hand flew up and quickly rubbed the area, checking for any wounds as he turned around and saw two masked men he could've _sworn _were glaring at him from behind their face coverings.

Sokka's eyes darted to the swords in their hands and upon recognizing the all too familiar design of one set, gave the red masked man a disbelieving look. "Jet?" he croaked.

"Sokka, what are you doing here?" Jet's voice came from behind the red mask.

"What am_ I _doing here?" Sokka asked incredulously. He crossed his arms over his chest and gave them a dull look. "I should be asking you the same thing! I'm not the one dressed in black and prancing around in theater masks."

Jet suddenly slapped the upper arm of his companion while he sheathed his hook swords. "I told you it was stupid!" he hissed.

The blue masked man slapped Jet back in the same spot. "Don't hit me, you idiot!"

That was the giveaway Sokka needed. "Zuko?" he gaped. He drew his head back. "No way…."

"Zuko?" A voice coughed from behind the blue mask. "My name's not Zuko, peasant!" a suddenly lower voice snapped.

"Oh, give it up," Jet sneered. "It's obviously you."

"Great, just give away our identities why don't you?" Zuko snapped back as he pointed out of the alley. "Why don't we just rush in there with banners telling them who we are and all our loved ones' names?"

"Rush? Where?" Sokka frowned. He looked at this curiously. "What are you two talking about?"

"Nothing," Zuko replied quickly. He slid his swords back into the sheath on his back before placing his hand on Sokka's shoulder and trying to turn him around. "Forget we said anything!"

"Oh, come on!" Sokka wailed as he flailed his arms. "You two are sneaking around with masks over your faces and I'm supposed to just forget? Come on! Tell what your little secret mission is!"

"It's not going to stay a secret if we tell you," Jet told him firmly. "Just go back to the Middle Ring and pretend you didn't see any of this."

Sokka paused. He remained standing in place, his eyes looking at them critically as his mind ran through all the suitable possibilities. Two men were out together at night, dressed in dark clothing, armed, and wearing masks. Using all the detective skills he had acquired while traveling with Aang, Sokka came up with an easy deduction.

"Are you two on a date?" He grinned lopsidedly.

"Sokka…," Zuko growled in a low voice as his hand began to reach for his swords.

"Okay, okay," Sokka lifted his hands to ward him off. "I mean, I know everyone thought Jet was…you know, 'no longer of this world'…but aren't you dating that girl, Mei…Mai…or whatever?"

"We're kind of taking a _break_," Zuko hissed between gritted teeth. He honestly did not want or need to get into his relationship status at this point and time. Beside him, Jet jerked his head back and glanced over.

"Whoa, you have a girlfriend?" Jet asked, sound far too surprised for Zuko to accept.

"Yes!" His face heated up behind his mask.

"But didn't you say you were taking a break?" Sokka pointed out. "So, don't you mean 'no'?"

"Yeah, is that a yes or a no?" Jet prodded smugly.

"No! Yes!" Zuko let out a frustrated yell. "Shut up, it's complicated!" He let out a growl and turned back to face Sokka. "Listen, will you just go! We have a job to do and you're just distracting us!"

"Man, no wonder she broke up with you," Sokka snorted as he turned around and gave them a dismissing wave. "Enjoy your man date, guys! I've got food to eat!" Jet held out his arm to keep Zuko from smacking the Water Tribe man as Sokka began to head back into the festival area. About halfway down the alley, his boots began to make sounds as they sank into unexpected mud. Sokka lowered his head and frowned. "That's weird…." He looked around, trying to find a source. "Where did all this water come from?"

Jet and Zuko turned back to him and found Sokka kneeling beside an open drain that was sputtering out water, as if the underground pipes it connected to were overflowing.

"They've already started redirecting the water," Jet frowned. "We have to hurry!"

"Wait, is that why you two are here?" Sokka asked as he looked up from the pipe.

"Are you still here?" Zuko scowled. "Sokka-"

"If the drains are overflowing, why don't you just re-direct the water. There are lots of underwater tunnels under the city," Sokka told them as he walked back. "Katara told me about all the passages under the city. The entire city practically sits on the ruins of Old Ba Sing Se."

"Yeah, but Katara's not here," Jet snapped, removing his swords from behind his back and weighing them in his hands in preparation.

"And unless you somehow discovered a latent ability, none of us are waterbenders, either," Zuko added snidely as he prepared to look around the corner of the alley.

Sokka rolled his eyes. "Then why don't you redirect the water the non-bender way?" he stated, as if it were obvious. He easily walked past them and back towards the waterway. He pointed down one end. "There's the water control station. It has the same sign as the one in the Upper Ring, so it's your best bet at diverting anything."

"What?" Zuko snapped in disbelief as he shot forward and followed Sokka's line of vision. A dilapidated wooden shack was perched on a piece of land jutting into the waterway. Numerous large, rusted pipes lead into the building and two men in green with tell-tale hats seemed to be patrolling around it.

"Is that the Dai Li?" Sokka raised a brow. "I wonder what – hey!"

Jet grabbed Sokka's arm and pulled him back into the alley. "Keep your voice down!" he hissed. "They'll find us!"

"Hey!" a loud voice boomed from footpath. "Who's there!"

Sokka smiled weakly. "Uh...sorry?" Zuko grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him further back into the alley.

"Get out of here, Sokka!" he shouted as he shoved Sokka away and then reached back to get his swords.

"Hey-"

"Listen, if they recognize you, you'll get us all in trouble! So just let us take care of it!" Jet shouted. Sokka stumbled back, unable to say any more before Zuko and Jet flew out of the alley and were suddenly bombarded with dozens of rapidly fired stones.

"Don't kill them!" Zuko shouted as he used his swords to deflect the stones. "Just knock them out!"

"Yeah, well, let's hope they're keeping to that, too!" Jet snapped. "Just keep your bending in check!"

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Zuko shouted. "Split up!"

"I got the one on the left!" Jet called. The two young man leapt into opposite directions; Jet easily scaled the building and into the roof as Zuko slid down the side of the canal and onto the waterway. Above him, he could see the top of a Dai Li's hat following him down the length of the canal as he rushed in the direction of the water station.

A grunt came from above and Zuko watched as the hat stopped moving; most likely turning around to see what had happened to his companion. The break in concentration was all Zuko needed to race up the waterway and slam the base of his sword against the man's face.

Another blow was delivered to the stomach before Zuko's leg swept beneath him and knocked him to the ground. Several paces away, Jet was using the long green tassel on the top of their hats to tie the man's hands together.

"Think there are more inside?" Jet asked as he looked past Zuko and towards the station. The Fire Lord quickly bound the other guard's hands before dusting off his black clothes and looking back at the water station.

"Probab-" His mouth snapped shut as the creaky door to the station flew open and another green robed man in a conical hat came out. He paused halfway through the door and looked around, immediately noticing that the two guards were no longer there. He snapped his head to the side and had a brief look of confusion upon seeing two men wearing theater masks before attacking. His hands flew forward and the masked men could see the small pieces of stone flying towards them.

"We need cover!" Jet shouted as he darted to the side. Zuko skillfully used his swords to deflect the stones. A crack was heard and suddenly Jet swore. From the corner of his mask, he could see Jet falling backwards, his swords still raised, though their thinness made them of absolutely no use to the oncoming stone pellets.

As the Dai Li repositioned himself to use a more aggressive attack, Zuko slammed one of his swords into the sopping ground and heaved a fist full of mud upwards. He flung the muck forward and then sprung to Jet's side. Only the sound of an annoyed growl as the more water than dirt mixture splattered across the agent's face.

"C'mon! Get up!" Zuko hissed in a low voice as he quickly knelt down beside Jet and circled his arm under Jet's to pull him up. "We have to get you out of the way!"

Beside him, the other young man let out an irritated growl as he stumbled beside Zuko into another alley, his head still spinning from the attack. As soon as they were safely behind a corner, Jet leaned back heavily against the wall and tugged the mask off his face.

"Oh, great...," he scowled as he looked down at the massive crack going across the left portion of his mask. A small piece had even caved in and hit him in the eye. "So much for this being incognito."

"This from the man who said that a mouth cover was all he needed," Zuko snorted haughtily. He adjusted the swords in his hands and looked back out at the water way. "Someone needs to get in there and distract the guards while the other redirects the water." Zuko glanced over at Jet. "Looks like I'll be the one fighting."

Immediately, Jet let out a indignant snort signaling his disagreement. "Why do you get to have all the fun? I call the guards."

"And what are you going to do when they start throwing their gloves at you again? Try to bat them away with your swords?" Zuko snapped beneath his mask. "Leave the guards to me!"

"This was my idea," Jet reminded him coldly as he pulled the mask back over his face defiantly. "You said the waterways were like the ones in the Fire Nation; you go and redirect the water!"

"You're the one who was studying the waterway plans!" Zuko argued. "You should know better than I do which way to turn the water!"

"Leave the water redirection to me!" a voice insisted from the other end of the alley.

Both masked men seemed to scoff at the very idea. "How would you know…?" Zuko stopped as he laid eyes on a Water Tribe man carefully adjusting the back of what looked to be a green mask.

"You're kidding…," Jet murmured in disbelief.

"What are you still doing here?" Zuko exploded as he pushed himself from the wall and stalked over to Sokka. "I told you to leave!"

"And I did…and I came back," Sokka replied distractedly. He lifted up the green theater mask. It was similar in style to Jet's and Zuko's, only the face was contorted to depict exaggerated sadness. "What do you think? I know it doesn't really capture the_ real_ me, but I had limited time, so I just picked one that I felt would best coordinate with yours-"

"Why would you even do that?" Zuko cried out, absolutely exasperated. The blue-eyed brunette wasn't detoured. He remained where he stood, preparing to put the mask over his face. His blue clothes were covered by what looked like a large, black sheet that Sokka was using as some sort of robe. Whether it was to protect his identity as Water Tribe or to 'match' with the rest of them, Zuko wasn't sure.

The other man tried to placate him. "Don't worry, if this doesn't work out, I'll do some shopping later and find something more fitting-"

"This isn't a game, Sokka!"

"And we don't have time to humor you. There's a bunch of Dai Li in that water station and we need to get in there and redirect the water before the entire lower tier is flooded!" Jet hissed as he readjusted his mask over his face.

"Yeah, I got that," Sokka said as he brought the mask over his head and slid it over his face. "That's why I came back. You two take the Dai Li, I'll redirect the water."

"Do you even know what you're doing?" Jet scowled. "Are you going to tell me that the Water Tribe has a system this complicated?"

Behind his green mask, Sokka rolled his eyes. He crossed his arms over his chest and seemed to look at them. "Listen, my sister may be the waterbending prodigy who's dating the Avatar-"

Jet's head snapped up. "Wait - Katara's dating the Avatar? The short bald kid?" Zuko couldn't help but detect a hint of annoyance.

"Jet, focus," Sokka stated. "Anyway, she's great at waterbending, but I have my own strengths. I've been looking through a lot of the schematics of the system in Republic City, much of which is based on the basics here in Ba Sing Se and the Fire Nation. It doesn't take a genius to figure out which valves to turn to redirect the water after going through as many of those blueprints as I have."

Zuko let out a conceding breath. "He has a point," he agreed carefully.

"Of course I do," Sokka nodded. He turned to look at Jet. "So I get into the water station and you two be my back up and cover me," he instructed cheekily.

"Your back up…," Zuko gritted his teeth.

Sokka lifted his unarmed hands. "Until I get a decent weapon, you guys kind of have an advantage in that department. Besides, weren't you two just arguing about who gets to do what?" he added knowingly.

"Fine, since you seem to know what you're doing," Jet agreed. "But let me make this clear. This is a one time thing, got it? We're not a team or anything!"

"Then why do you guys have matching uniforms-"

"We're not matching!" Zuko shouted. The earth shook beneath him and a second later, Zuko was tossed into the air by a jutting piece of rock.

"Found you!" an agent shouted from above them. Zuko quickly readjusted his body and controlled his landing on a rooftop above them. The agent that scaled the building leapt from his spot and landed in the opening of the alley, blocking the way out.

A small, almost pleased smile tugged at Jet's lips as he drew his swords. "Yeah, you did find us," he murmured. A second later he was rushing forwards, tiger hooks drawn. "Good for you!"

The Dai Li's arms were caught by the hooks as Jet jumped up and flew over the agent's head, knocking off his conical hat. As Jet landed on the ground, he pulled the swords forward, using his body as leverage to lift the agent over his back and head and then slam him into the ground.

"There's more coming!" Zuko shouted. "We need to stop them before they can sound the alarm! Jet! Clear the way for Sokka!"

"Hey, _Your Highness_, I thought the purpose of the masks were to _hide _our identities!" Jet shouted snidely as he rushed forward.

"Well, what do you want to be called!" Zuko shouted as he leapt off a roof and landed beside Jet. He held his swords up, preparing for an oncoming attack. The ground shook beneath them as two additional agents appeared and skidded to a stop to bend.

"Oh! We can be called 'the rangers'!" Sokka shouted from the alley. "And call each other by our mask colors!" He looked extremely pleased with the thought. "Oh, man…that is a great idea. Sometimes, I impress myself."

"That's a stupid idea!" Zuko shouted back as he dodged a flying boulder. "And my mask isn't just blue! It's a spirit mask!"

"You want to be called Spirit Mask?" Jet snorted as he rushed forward, trying to get as close to the Dai Li as possible to begin his attack. "And I thought his idea was stupid."

"Hey! I can still hear you!" Sokka shouted as the two fought side by side. "Don't use my idea as a bar to measure stupidity!"

"You make it real easy, Green!" Jet almost laughed as he brought an agent's arms together and quickly broke his wrists.

"I don't see you coming up with a better idea, Mr. Red Demon Mask," Sokka grumbled as a pathway was cleared for him. He headed for the water station, his mind already mentally going over what he would find.

"Red Demon…," Jet murmured to himself. He nodded, satisfied as he stood over a fallen agent. "I like that."

"Yeah, it's great," Zuko said as he slammed the last agent against a wall. A cracking sound was heard as the agent's eyes rolled back and then slid to the ground.

"Going with that, you should be called the Blue Spirit," Jet pointed out coolly. "Have you ever thought about that?"

"Have you ever seen the play _The Boy in the Iceberg_?" Zuko snorted. Truthfully, he hated the play and found that the characters based on him were far too exaggerated for his liking. On the other hand, the Blue Spirit had a nice ring to it. "What about Sokka?"

"Ah!" The said man's voice filled the air as the two swordsmen turned and saw Sokka diving behind the side of the building, barely avoiding a wave of rock that had been sent towards him from within the station.

"They're Dai Li, not ghosts," Jet said as he shook his head.

"The Green Ghost," Zuko smirked beneath his mask. "Fitting."

"Guys!" Sokka shouted. "A little help!"

"Draw them out!" Zuko ordered as he and Jet rushed forward. "That way Green Ghost can get in!"

"Wait, _I'm _Green Ghost?" Sokka frowned as he looked up. Two more agents ran out the door, completely ignoring him as they locked on to Jet and Zuko. "Huh…that's not a bad name."

"Red Demon and I will take care of things out here! Just hurry up and redirect the water!" Zuko shouted. Sokka nodded and scrambled into the water station. His eyes quickly scanned the area, taking into account all the valves, pipes, and meters that were tangled within the small station.

Narrowing his eyes in determination, Sokka immediately began fiddling with a set of large valves. First, he needed to stop the water from being brought in. After that, he had to open a route to redirect the water so it had somewhere else to go. Then he needed to re-route the water and finally open the drainage pipes to allow for a quick dispersal of the water already rushing in.

The first task was easy. Several loud, echoing screeches sounded as Sokka grasped a large metal wheel and turned it left. He then moved to the next one to redirect the water into another set of open pipes. Loud gushing sounds could be heard coming from the pipes all and he could almost swear he felt the ground shaking from the force.

The last part was to prepare the drains, otherwise, the water that had already been released would continue to stay there. Sokka grabbed a rusted piece of metal and pushed it to the side.

"Did you get it!" Jet asked as he and Zuko reached the door.

"It's stuck!" Sokka gritted his teeth as he put his entire weight against the valve. "I can't drain the water if I can't get this to turn!"

"Move!" Zuko barked as he rushed in. Sokka released the valve, his arms sore as Zuko tried his hand. It didn't budge.

"Get out of the way," Jet growled as he grabbed part of the valve. Zuko refused to let go, but even under both their efforts, the valve wasn't turning.

Behind them, Sokka was looking out in horror at the waterway. Spouts began gushing water and none of the drainage grates were open to control the water level.

"It's not working!" Zuko hissed.

Sokka quickly turned back and narrowed his eyes. He knelt down, examining the joints beneath the valve. His lips tightened into a line. Of course. It was rusted. He reached into his boot and took a knife and began slamming it against the red-orange deposit that nearly coated the base.

"What are you doing?" Jet demanded behind clenched teeth.

"Keep turning! It's rusted over!" Sokka replied. The sound of his knife beating against the metal filled the air and suddenly, it moved.

A loud, strained creaking was heard in the small shack as the final metal valve loosened and turned to the left. Sokka's eyes widened with excitement behind his green mask as he shot up and grabbed part of the valve. He leaned to the side, using his weight to help loosen it.

"It's moving!" he exclaimed triumphantly.

"We got that, Mr. Detective!" Jet snapped as he grit his teeth and leaned to the side. They could see the amount of water sputtering from the open spout dwindling as the oncoming water was re-routed back to the lake.

"Whoo-hoo!" Sokka cheered, throwing his arms into the air, only to have Zuko cut him off quickly.

"Sound the alarm!" he yelled as he rushed to the door.

"What?" the green-masked brunette asked the man behind the blue mask. "What for?"

"Too much water got out; it's going to run down the waterways and if anyone's in them, then they'll be swept away!" Jet yelled as he ran after Zuko.

"Split up!" Zuko ordered without looking over his shoulder. "Green Ghost, you sound the alarm. Demon and I will draw the police away!"

The Water Tribe male let out a huff as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Don't tell me what to-"

"Just do it!" Zuko yelled as he shot out the door. He didn't have to repeat himself. Several steps from the control house, a gong was heard. As soon as the first hit sounded, another gong, further up the water way repeated the warning. The duo reached a bridge and Zuko pointed to the south. "Demon, go that way! I'll go north!"

"Hey, Blue Spirit!" Jet shouted as he ran after the other masked man. Zuko looked over his shoulder. "I usually work solo, but just this once!" The scarred ruler could almost see Jet's cocky grin behind the bright red and white mask before making a sharp turn and heading down the southern waterway.

Zuko rolled his eyes and darted in the opposite direction. Along the waterway's path, festivals were happening on either side. Low, old crumbling stone walls separated the walkway from the edge of the canal, but he could still see a few people lingering on the edges, either sitting there or playing.

Behind him, gongs were sounding; warning the festival-goers of the oncoming wave, but over the music, the warning gongs didn't seem to be heard. Zuko quickened his speed and jumped over the low wall, landing on the soft earth and grass that lined the canal.

Another gong sounded, this time one closer to the festival. Several people on the embankments looked up and towards the elevated platforms were two attendants were hitting a large metal gong and yelling for everyone to clear the way. For a moment, the festival-goers were confused.

Then, they started screaming.

The thundering sound of rushing water was the reason. Zuko looked over his shoulder and through the small eye holes of his mask, he could see the raging man-made river flying down the corridor, slamming into the sides of the waterway and swallowing everything in its path.

A hundred curses sounded in his head as he turned back. People were climbing over the walls, parents were yelling at their children to return to them, and it seemed as if the music-filled celebration had suddenly turned into a chaotic sprint for safety.

He ran past the low walls; the sound of the water coming growing louder. He squinted his eyes. As far as he could see the, everyone was behind the safety of the stone barrier.

Then he saw a small, colored ball bouncing from one side of the barrier. Everything seemed to happen slowly. First the ball, then a child, and then a woman racing after him. The little boy scrambled after his ball, only to be caught under the arms by his mother and heaved over the wall to his young father.

"No…," Zuko mumbled under his breath as he watched the woman turn back towards the ball. She was going after it and there wouldn't be enough time for her to get back. "No!"

The ball tumbled into the canal as somewhere, someone began screaming as the woman lost her footing. The water roared past him as he planted one of his swords as deep as he could into the earth with one hand while the other reached forward.

His hand slammed into her arm, his fingers quickly tightening around her as he pulled her back, before she completely fell into the raging canal. Her feet slipped off the edge and she screamed.

Frantically, she tried to grab on to him with her other hand, only to flail as her body was pulled into the water. Tears rimmed her eyes as she looked up at the blue mask above her as a child's voice could be heard, crying for someone to save his mother as numerous adults began yelling for help.

"Stay back!" Zuko yelled, automatically. The sides were slippery; he couldn't save another person if they fell in.

Water was roaring past her knees as the re-routed water rampaged through the waterway that was just dry a few moments earlier.

On the other side of the low stone wall, people were stopping to watch as Zuko strained his arm. He could feel his feet digging into the soft dirt, slowing being dragged forward by the force of the water trying to suck the poor woman down.

Sweat began collecting as his brows as he strained his arms; focusing all his effort into lifting the woman back on to waterway banks with one arm while still clinging on to the sword that kept them from being swallowed. Slowly, her body was pulled upwards.

As soon as her legs left the water, Zuko turned his body, twisting it to pull her up further and on the banks. Burying his feet to steady himself, he pulled her up, towards the awaiting arms of several men leaning over the stone wall, trying to help.

As soon as she was safely in their grasp and over the wall, Zuko steadied himself on the banks and pulled out his swords. The rush of the ordeal swept through him and he could feel his blood pumping through his body, echoing in his ears and drowning out the applause the witnesses were giving him.

His body stiffened. Wait…were they…cheering? Slowly, the masked would-be hero turned around faced the mass of bodies throwing their arms into the air and cheering for him. His eyes widened behind the blue mask as he stood stupefied by the noise of clapping and yelling.

Slowly, he lifted one hand, unsure if he should wave in thanks or just leave.

"There he is!" another voice shouted. Zuko snapped his head to the left and silently cursed. Several officers were running towards him and with them, Dai Li. "Stop him!"

It didn't take Zuko more than a split second to dart off in the opposite direction and head towards one of the walls that separated the tiers.

"Don't let him get away!" a voice shouted. He didn't hear the rest of their orders nor did he see the way the crowd that had witnessed him saving a woman's life remain in place, unsure what was going on.

"Ma'am, did he do anything to you?" a guard asked as he found the young mother surrounded by people.

"Yeah," the woman said as she struggled to even her breathing and clutched her sobbing, frightened child against her. "He saved my life," she panted as she looked up earnestly. "He's a hero!"

Mixed within the crowd, Sokka smiled to himself. "A hero, huh…?" He rubbed his chin for a moment. "That's a pretty good idea..."

He subconsciously patted the green mask hidden in the sleeves of his newly purchased green festival robe as he slipped out of the crowds. Considering their angle and the force of the water, Zuko and the woman should have fallen in.

Then again, Zuko was one of the guys who helped restore balance to the world. He wasn't just an ordinary guy. Sokka darted into an alleyway and proceeded to the next drainage valve. He would be the last of the trio to return to the Jasmine Dragon, after he completed opening the drains to reroute the water out of the lower tier and making a quick stop at a stationery store.

Iroh had just finished the locking up when he saw the tired looking Water Tribe man approaching.

He chuckled. "Rough night?"

"Yeah…you have no idea," Sokka agreed. He paused at the doorway and looked back at the older man. "Jet and Zuko?"

"They seemed to have retired for the night," Iroh informed him casually as he turned his back to Sokka and locked the main door. "Funny thing. Zuko didn't look like he enjoyed the festival at all and Jet…well, he was soaking wet."

"Yeah…funny thing," Sokka laughed nervously. "Well, I better get upstairs and get out of these clothes…." He began tugging off his heavy festival robes, not noticing something slipping from his sleeves.

"Do you want something to eat before you go to sleep, Sokka?" Iroh offered. The brunette paused for a moment.

"Can you bring it to my room?" he asked carefully as he looked over his shoulder. "I…kind of have something I need to draw out."

Iroh chuckled and nodded his head. "Of course, Sokka." He turned away and began to head to the kitchen. "By the way, I heard about some interesting events in the lower tier."

Sokka froze, not looking back or noticing the old man bend down. "You did?" he asked quietly.

"Oh yes," Iroh nodded. "And I'm glad you boys are back safely."

"Tha...thanks..."

Iroh smiled to himself as he lifted something green and white. "And Sokka...you dropped this."

* * *

"…no evidence was left behind, other than several unconscious officers. The masked trio remains at large and numerous reports of sightings are too few and far between," Iroh read out loud as he turned the page of his newspaper. "The lower tiers report a red-masked man saved the lives of two local boys who fell into the waterway when a valve malfunction suddenly flooded it."

Zuko scoffed at the alibi from the back counter, where he was heating a pot of hot water. "Right. A 'malfunction'."

"Another source says that a blue-masked man saved a young mother from falling in when she was trying to retrieve her son's ball," Iroh smiled, pleased. "Good job, Nephew!"

"Thanks…."

"Ah…and a green-masked man was spotted manually opening drains along the waterway to drain the rising water," Iroh concluded. He lifted his hand and stroked his beard thoughtfully. "My…weren't you three busy the other night." Was Zuko surprised that his Uncle knew? At this point in his life, no. He figured that one way or another, Iroh always knew what he was up to. Jet didn't seem to question it either. At least Zuko wouldn't feel guilty for having to hide his nightly activities from the elderly tea shop proprietor.

"Tch," Jet snorted as he leaned back against his chair. He shook his head as he looked out one of the windows of the still yet-to-open shop. His eye no longer throbbed or was swollen, but a rather nasty bruise had appeared from where the Dai Li had caused his mask to crack and hit him days earlier. It was slowly fading. "So much for it being a covert mission."

"We could've gotten away quicker, but the valve was stuck," Zuko pointed out as he measured out his uncle's tea.

"And then practically half the Lower Ring saw us," Jet added with a roll of his eyes. He lazily looked over at Zuko and curled his lip. "Just had to be the hero and save that girl, huh?"

"Oh, you're one to talk," Zuko snapped. "Everyone's talking about the red masked guy who saved those kids from drowning."

"Heh," Jet seemed rather pleased with his own heroics and looked back at the window. "You would've done the same. It was worth it."

"Worth that black eye?" Zuko asked snidely.

"Hey, all this has been getting me are a lot of women fawning over poor little Jet," the other brunette smirked. "I'm pretty sure my tips have doubled this last week."

"_That's_what you're thinking about!" Zuko roared as he slammed his hands on the counter. "The entire Ba Sing Se police force is scouring the city, looking for us!" the young Fire Lord shouted. "I bet the Dai Li's on our trail, too!"

Across the storefront, a thud sounded as one of the wooden doors flew open and an ecstatic brunette in blue rushed into the room.

"Guys! Guys, it's here!" Sokka rushed into the teahouse, waving some papers in the air as Jet looked up from where he was nursing his black eye. Zuko lifted his head as he looked up from the tea he was making for his uncle. "I spent a week working on this and while it's still _just _a draft, the guy at the printing place said he liked it! He even gave me a discount on the copies and helped me distribute them!"

"Not to be rude," Jet snorted as he kept his elbows on the counter and a wet piece of cloth against his eye. "But we're still technically closed." He looked up and shot Sokka an annoyed glare. "So, get out."

"Hey, you're not the boss of this place," Sokka replied quickly as he lowered his arms.

"Uncle," Zuko said as he rounded the counter and headed to the table where Iroh was reading a newspaper. "Tell him to get out."

Iroh chuckled and folded his newspaper carefully. Zuko poured him some tea and the old man smiled warmly at Sokka. "I am sure that he has something to show us. If I remember correctly, his sister said that he enjoyed sleeping in, so this must be important."

Both Jet and Zuko let out little snorts before pausing and shooting annoyed looks at each other for having the same reaction.

"Oh, this is important," Sokka said as he tossed a small, bound stack of scrolls in front of Jet and then nearly skipped in glee to Iroh to give him his own. "It's finally out! I worked long and hard on this guys, so you can thank-"

"What is this!" Jet exclaimed as he slammed his hand on the table. He glared at the piece of paper with the crudely drawn image of three darkly dressed figures with different colored masks.

"Oh…it is so colorful," Iroh smiled, pleased. "Interesting choice for a title."

Zuko gripped his own copy with shaking hands. "_The Brothers of Ba Sing Se_?" he spat out. He slammed the scroll on the table and glared daggers at the young Water Tribe man. The paper unfurled to show panels of pictures with dialogue in boxes. "What is the meaning of this, Sokka!"

"_Brothers_!" Jet hissed as he rose from his seat. "We're not brothers! I don't even _like_him!"

"The feeling is more than mutual," Zuko snapped back.

Sokka let out a snort of his own and crossed his arms over his chest. "Well, I'd like to see you guys come up with a better title!"

"The title isn't the problem!" Zuko exclaimed. "What are you thinking drawing this!"

"Not to mention that it's terrible!" Jet added. "I look nothing like that!"

Zuko rolled his eyes. "We're wearing masks!"

"And another thing!" Jet added. He pointed to the figure in the middle of the trio as he held up the comic scroll and looked at Sokka demandingly. "Why are _you_in the middle! The middle is supposed to be where the leader is!"

"Exactly!" Zuko agreed, turning his attention back to Sokka. "If anything, I-"

"Should be in the middle!" Jet chorused with him. The teashop seemed to grow silent as Iroh glanced from his server to his nephew. Mentally, he counted down from three.

"You!" Jet and Zuko exploded at each other from across the room. "What makes you the leader! You're not the leader! There is nothing to lead! Stop saying what I'm saying!" they yelled simultaneously.

"For guys who aren't brothers, they sure do have their moments," Sokka mumbled as he took a seat across from Iroh. He looked at the older man earnestly. "What do you think, Sir? I had to take a few liberties to cover our identities, but I think I pretty much captured the essence that is '_The Brothers'_."

Before he had a chance to open his mouth, Zuko cut him off. "He thinks it's terrible! We all do!" Zuko growled. He quickly began undoing the apron that was around his waist.

"Where are you going?" Sokka asked incredulously as Zuko tossed his apron across the tea shop counter.

"To get as many of these off the streets as possible before they trace it back to you and to us!" the Fire Lord growled. He stalked towards the door, only to be stopped by his uncle's voice.

"I think it's a great idea," Iroh said. Jet's head snapped up, his jaw nearly dropped in shock as Zuko looked at his uncle as if he had lost his mind.

"I think you've drunk too much tea, old man…," Jet mumbled disbelievingly.

Iroh chuckled once more. "Right now, people are not sure what to think about these three masked…_vigilantes_," he told them knowingly. "However, the Dai Li and the city police are clearly not pleased with them taking the law into their own hands. If they can brand them as dangerous criminals, they will. The public will fear them and want them out of their city; however…if the_ people _see them as _heroes_…."

He trailed off with a smile. Sokka grinned as he poured himself some tea and drank it back with a hearty toss of his head. "We can get more things done if the public isn't out to get us the whole time," he pointed out.

"Not to mention that there are times when a team is stronger than an individual," Iroh added.

Zuko looked towards Jet. The other male's eyes narrowed. "Fine," he spat out, defeated.

Zuko looked away and crossed his arms. "Only because Uncle thinks it's a good idea."

Sokka grinned and stood up. He passed Jet and amiably slapped his shoulder, earning him another glare, before heading towards the door. As he passed Zuko, he turned around and beamed. "Trust me on this guys; everyone is going to love us!"

"That's so long as we're not caught," Zuko grumbled under his breath.

"Not to worry," Sokka said as he lifted his own copy of his comic. He pointed to the name on the front cover before he headed out the door. "I used a pen name!"

* * *

Ba Sing Se: The Capital of the Earth Kingdom

An ancient city fraught with new perils.

In a changing world, helpless voices cry out for a savior.

From the depths of shadows, three have risen to the task.

The Blue Spirit.

The Red Demon.

And the Green Ghost.

They will fight the honorable fight and in the process,

Become heroes.

**The Brothers of Ba Sing Se**

_Written & Created by Wang Fire_

* * *

**A.N.** - And the saga continues. Please join us for our next chapter, including another Korra-era insert! Next update in 3 weeks or so; the writers on vacation! Please feel free to let us know what you think or if you have any questions. Thank you very much for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**The Brothers of Ba Sing Se**

_Chapter Three: Damsel in the Dark_

By DamageCtrl & Ebontien

***All Standard Disclaimers Apply:** We do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender/The Legend of Korra.

* * *

_**Republic City, United Republic - Era of Avatar Korra**_

"What kid has never heard of _The_ _Brothers of Ba Sing Se_!" the earthbender demanded. Two swirling stone discs flew forward and slammed into the designated target pinned to the net. The fighter stepped back, satisfied with his on-the-mark attacks. Bolin then turned around and wrinkled his nose as he looked at the young woman perched on some ladder steps behind them, a look of confusion written across his face. "They're practically an institution!"

"I know, right?" Korra nodded from where she sat. She leaned forward, propping her head with her hands as her elbows rested on her knees. "But if you knew Tenzin, you'd completely understand. He apparently told them that they're a waste of time."

Bolin let out a choking sound, seemingly horrified at the notion. "A wa...waste! Is he serious!"

"Oh yeah," Korra rolled her eyes. "He totally was. The kid didn't know anything about them! I don't know if she's even held a graphic novel before."

Bolin looked taken aback and lifted his hand to his chest. "The poor kid...," he whispered. He stepped forward and looked at her beseechingly. "Graphic novels are part of childhood! I mean...what do they do on that island!"

Korra snorted. "Meditate."

"Meditate!" Bolin looked even more horrified. "They're prisoners...," he decided outloud.

"They're not prisoners," Korra retorted. She paused. "I think...but, anyway, I let her borrow the first three books so she can read up on the origin story. She was really into it and didn't stop reading until someone came to get us for dinner and then asked to borrow Book Two."

"I still can't believe she's never heard of them," Bolin snorted as he grabbed a white towel resting over a pile of stone discs. "The poor kid is deprived, I tell you."

"Yeah," the Avatar agreed. She tilted her head to the side and crinkled her eyes. "Although, I do feel kind of bad going behind Tenzin's back like this. I don't want him to think I'm a bad influence on the kids."

"I'm sure it's too late for that," a droll voice replied.

The two snapped their heads to the sound of the voice and saw Mako approaching from the hall, a white towel around his neck. Bolin beamed as Korra hopped off the ladder.

"Mako!" the Avatar smiled as she stepped forward.

"Hey, Bro," the green-eyed brunette gave his brother a nod of his head. "What took you so long? You missed a rather interesting conversation."

Mako passively adjusted the fingerless gloves on his hands. "I heard Korra was corrupting Councilman Tenzin's kids."

"I am not!" Korra insisted as she bristled slightly. "I was telling Bolin how deprived the kids are!" She crinkled her eyes and looked at Mako quizzically. "Did you know that they've never even heard of _The Brothers of Ba Sing Se_?" she asked, as if it were the most shocking news he'd receive that day.

"Believe it or not, not every child reads graphic novels, much less _The Brothers_," Mako replied coolly. His lips drew into a tight line as he looked at the two. "You two can learn from them. It's one thing to like them when you're a kid, but you two are old enough to know better now. _The Brothers_ are kids' stuff."

Almost immediately, Korra sucked in a sharp breath. "What-"

"You two should grow up and stop being so immature," Mako stated as he turned around. "Now are you two going to stand around here and talk about your silly comic all day or practice? We only have the arena for a couple hours before the other teams arrive for their morning practice."

As he walked out of the training room and back into the hall, Korra rolled her eyes. "Is he always this much of a kill joy?"

"Are you two coming or not?" Mako's voice echoed from the hall. Bolin and Korra cringed and slumped forward before ruefully following. As they walked several paces behind him, Bolin smiled and leaned over to the Avatar.

"Don't be so harsh," Bolin whispered in a low voice. "Mako was the one who got us our first graphic novel. It was a reprint of one of the first dozen volumes."

"I think I probably have that one. A reprint, of course," Korra added. "I don't think there are any of the originals left."

"I want to say it's either volume six or eight," Bolin mused aloud. He grinned lopsidedly. "But it has to be one of those. They have the best Red Demon covers."

"I'm partial to Blue Spirit myself," Korra said proudly. "He's obviously the leader."

Beside her, Bolin let out a bellowing laugh as he shook his head and patted her shoulder. "The leader? Oh, come on, Korra. Everyone knows the leader is Red Demon," he chuckled.

"Please," Korra rolled her eyes. "Red Demon is all show. He never would've gotten anything done without Blue Spirit. Blue Spirit is the reason he got his mask in the first place."

"I'll give you that they work great as a team and that Blue Spirit was the one who suggested getting the mask, but," Bolin stressed. "Red Demon was the one who first guided him through the city."

"That was only because he was there longer," Korra argued, her voice getting higher. "Blue Spirit was new to the city!"

"So, if he came second, then he can't be the leader!" Bolin countered loudly.

"That doesn't make any sense!" Korra shouted, exasperated as they walked through a doorway to the team enclave. "How could there even be a team without another person. Everyone knows that Blue Spirit's appearance is what got the team together."

"That doesn't necessarily mean that he's the leader," Bolin stated. Mako was already opening the armoire and taking out his helmet and some practice padding. "A leader has to have certain qualities. Qualities that Blue Spirit obviously lacks."

"Oh yeah?" Korra asked haughtily as she dragged out her own helmet and practice padding. She carefully pulled the padded uniform on as Bolin rummaged through for his helmet. "Name one!"

"One?" Bolin scoffed as he took his helmet and casually placed it on the bench as he began putting on his own uniform. "I can name several. After all, Red Demon is the best character in the entire comic."

"Here we go...," an annoyed voice groaned. Several paces away, Mako rolled his eyes as he pressed a lever that extended a bridge from the enclave to the ring in the center of the arena. "Bolin, can you save your little manifesto for another time? I've heard it a hundred times already and I'd like for all of us to concentrate on practice."

"Don't worry, Bro, it won't take long."

"That's because there isn't much to say," Korra snorted as she adjusted her helmet over her head.

"First of all, out of the three, Red Demon is the most charismatic of the group," Bolin recited as he adjusted his gloves. "Charisma is a sign of a good leader, as people have to want to follow you."

Korra rolled her eyes and waited for Bolin to finish adjusting his helmet before walking to the ring with her. "Blue Spirit and even Green Ghost can be charismatic."

"Yeah, but not nearly to Red Demon's extent," Bolin assured her. "Second, he's very knowledgeable about things."

"Okay, being 'knowledgeable' isn't the same as being smart," the Avatar cut in quickly. "Everyone knows that Green Ghost is the smartest of the three and Blue Spirit isn't exactly stupid."

"I never said he is, I'm just saying that when it comes to applying things-"

"Green Ghost is probably best at it."

Bolin shot her a light glare. "Can I finish?"

"I didn't know you had more, but sure," Korra shrugged as they began walking towards the center ring, where Mako was already doing stretches and waiting for them to arrive.

"Third, he's clearly the better swordsman."

"Wrong!" Korra imitated the sound of the buzzer that signaled an error during a match as they reached the center ring and whirled to look at Bolin. "That's completely wrong and you know it! Of the three, Blue Spirit is and always has been the best swordsman!"

"Of course you'd think that, but it if you look at the technique-"

"Speaking of technique, we should get started," Mako's voice cut into their argument.

"Hold on, let him finish his little list here," Korra said as she crossed her arms over her chest and looked at Bolin defiantly as they continued to ignore the firebender. "I disagree with you there, but what else you got?"

"Let's look at his real name," the earthbender grinned. "Lin Bo Li. Lin Bo. Bo Lin..." He made a little hand movement to make his point. "Do you see where I'm going with this?"

"Unfortunately, yeah, I do," Korra grumbled with a roll of her eyes.

"And last but not least, he's good with the ladies," Bolin smirked. "And guys who are good with the ladies are _always _the leading man."

Across from him, Korra remained with her arms crossed over her chest and an unimpressed look on her face. "Good with the ladies."

"Yeah."

"So...like you?" Korra smiled.

Bolin gave her a playful wink. "Now you're getting it!"

She kept the smile on her face as she uncrossed her arms. "Eat water." She lifted her leg and twisted her body, sending a spiralling pillar of water up from the grating in the floor and hurtling it towards Bolin.

Mako ran an exasperated hand down his face as he watched his brother let out a yell before being hit right in the stomach and thrown out of the ring.

A self-satisfied smirk appeared on Korra's face as the tell-tale splash sounded below. After waiting to hear Bolin break the surface and gasp for air, she turned around and smiled hopefully at Mako.

"So, who's your favorite character?"

"It doesn't matter," Mako replied evenly as he refused to be drawn into their conversation.

"It's the Blue Spirit, isn't it!" Bolin shouted from below.

The firebender let out a low growl as he turned his back to the others and shook his head. "Why does everyone always assume I like the Blue Spirit?"

He vaguely heard Bolin laughing as he was lifted back up to the ring level. "That moody introspective type sounds familiar," his brother grinned. "Besides, don't you like _blue_?"

"Oh, I like blue, too," Korra nodded in agreement. "You've got good taste, Mako. You agree with me, right?" she asked as Mako seemed to settle into a fighting stance in preparation. "There is something about that strong, kind, humbled character that makes a good leader."

"_That's _what you think makes a good leader?" Bolin snorted as he walked back across the bridge to the ring. "Because he's strong and humbled?"

"Well, I think he's the most passionate! He's there, looking for his missing mom and yet he's trying to do good at the same time!" Korra argued.

"And Red Demon isn't? He's trying to make the Earth Kingdom a better place!" Bolin retorted.

The corner of Mako's eye twitched. Weren't they done yet? "Guys! Can we focus!" he shouted, his patience finally worn.

"Blue Spirit!" Korra shouted.

"Red Demon!" Bolin yelled back.

A crack was heard and suddenly, from the corner of their eyes, flames were rolling towards them. Bolin let out a yelp as he stumbled back, caught completely by surprise. He slipped over a puddle of water he had been standing in and suddenly, he was falling back over the edge. "Ah!"

"Mako!" Korra yelled as she lifted her arms up to shield her face, only to also feel another heated blast driving her back and until she slipped on the same puddle of water Bolin had and tumbled back after him.

Water engulfed the Avatar as she hit the water and immediately began to kick, pushing herself upwards. She broke surface and took a gasp of air.

"What was that about!" she yelled as she looked up towards the bridge.

Mako had his hands on either side of his helmet and was pulling it off. "If you two want to spend all day arguing about some silly comic book, go ahead," he chastised as he marched into the enclave and tossed his helmet to the side. "You can call me when you're serious about practice."

Korra shot him an annoyed glare as she swam up to the platform and listened to the door slam above them. Bolin cringed as he reached her side.

"Maybe he's more a Green Ghost kind of guy."

Korra rolled her eyes and bended some water, sending Bolin back into pool.

On the upper levels, Mako had an unreadable expression on his face as he walked down the halls and headed to the stairs that lead up to one of the tower attics. He trudged up the stairs, paying no mind to the familiar creaks and groans as he neared the door to his and Bolin's little room.

The door opened and inside, Pabu lifted his head from where he was curled up on Mako's bed up by the window, sleeping in a spot of sunlight. He scurried down and went to greet the firebender and Mako smiled softly and allowed the little, ring-tailed creature to climb up his arm and rest on his shoulder before he stopped by the door.

Cautiously, Mako craned his head and listened for any faint noises from the stairwell signaling Bolin's return. When nothing reached his ears, he closed the door firmly and climbed swiftly to his bed.

Pabu hopped off his shoulder and returned to perch on Mako's bed as the the golden-eyed young man slipped his hands beneath the cushion of his bed and felt around. His fingertips brushed a piece of paper and Mako carefully pinched a corner and pulled it out.

A ragged, water stained envelope was removed from beneath the bed cushions and Mako quietly reached in and took out a folded piece of paper. Gingerly, he laid it out on the worn blanket and unfolded the worn splash page.

His lips turned into a fond smile as he let out a relieved sigh.

With some faded spots and tattered edges, the page he had managed to save from their first comic book looked back at him with clear blue eyes almost covered by a wispy, near-transparent white veil. Her dark hair was hidden beneath a woven hat of sorts as dark purple robes flowed around her body, draped in mist. Red marks adorned her rich, brown skin.

Mako warily glanced around the room once more and eyed the door before carefully propping the splash page up against his pillow. When he was sure no one was there or coming, he pulled the curtain to ensure privacy, kneeling down on the bed before it, bowing his head to the picture.

"I'm so, so very sorry for what I said. I really didn't mean it. I don't think it's immature or silly," Mako seemed to apologize. "It's just that we have a really good chance of making to the finals this year after all that hard work and those two need to be serious about it." He bent down even further in subjugation, prostrating himself before the drawing. "Please forgive me. I'm still your number one fan, _Painted Lady_."

* * *

_**Ba Sing Se, Earth Kingdom - Era of Avatar Aang**_

"You're kidding me," Jet frowned as he loomed over a produce vendor, a scowl across his face. "Just last week we paid nearly half of that for the same amount! How could the prices have changed that much since last week!" he demanded.

"Hey kid, it's not my fault that production has been down lately. If you don't like my prices, go somewhere else. You won't find better deals than what I have!" The vendor growled back irritably.

Jet huffed, walking away. As he browsed through the other vendors, the first one was right as everyone's prices had risen within the last week or so. He sighed, conceding as he wandered to the nearest stall to collect groceries despite the prices. He took a deep breath and put on his most charming smile.

"Good morning, Miss Yoosen!" he beamed as he appeared in front of a well-kept storefront and bowed his head respectfully to an elderly woman. "How are you doing this morning?"

"Jet!" the tiny, hunched old woman smiled as a small, rosy flush reached her cheeks. "Good morning! I am doing well. How are you and Iroh?"

"Good, good," Jet continued to smile. It would've been genuine if he hadn't been so frustrated at the prices. He'd grown rather proud of his ability to procure goods cheaply. "I know that the prices have gone up a bit since last week, but we still have mouths to feed back at the Jasmine Dragon. Do you think you can, maybe just a little, give me a _tiny_ discount?"

"Well...," the old woman mused for a moment. "Maybe just a little."

Jet beamed. "Much obliged, Miss Yoosen," he gave her a small nod. "I'll take the regular."

"I'll get Wei Fang to ready the boxes to send up," the old woman told him. She wrote the amount due on a piece of paper and handed it to him. "Whenever you're ready, Jet."

The dark-haired young man nodded in satisfaction and began rummaging through his money pouch for the due amount when he heard children yelling as they ran around in the street behind him. It was a common sound he had long grown used to, but it was the topic of conversation that got his attention.

"He has to be the leader! He's in the middle!" a little boy seemed to shout at his two other friends. "See! If he's in the middle, then Green Ghost has to be the leader!"

The former rebel leader tensed as the corner of his eye twitched. They couldn't be talking about what he thought they were talking about.

"Green Ghost didn't even arrive until the end, so he can't be the leader!" another boy retorted proudly. Jet found himself nodding his head in agreement as he took out some money and began to pay the old woman. "It has to be Blue Spirit!"

A snort escaped Jet. He nearly whirled around and asked the children if they were kidding him, but forced himself to focus on the task at hand.

"You're both wrong," the third boy stated. "The leader is Red Demon."

"Exactly!" Jet found himself saying aloud as he placed the last of the money in the old woman's hands. He grimaced as he glanced over his shoulder and saw the three little boys had stopped a few paces from him. They each were gripping a scroll that looked to have been copies of Sokka's creative monstrosity.

Part of him couldn't believe it had gotten so popular. Sokka had insisted that it was 'sweeping the city', but neither he nor Zuko had believed the seemingly deluded claims of the writer and 'artist' until they began to see children reading the comic in the streets and even bringing it into the Jasmine Dragon when they were accompanying their parents. They had even seen a few children pretending to be _The Brothers _while playing.

Zuko had been quite irritated that time when they overheard none of the children wanted to be Blue Spirit.

Three pairs of eyes looked at him suspiciously before one little boy pointed at him and made a face. "You're weird!"

"Hey!" Jet scowled as the children darted off, continuing their conversation idyllically. The tea server narrowed his eyes and shook his head. _Kids these days..._ He gave the old woman another smile and bowed her head. "Thank you, Miss Yoosen. We really appreciate your help. I'll be sure to tell the boss, so expect some tea coming down your way."

The old woman giggled. "Oh, that Iroh...he makes the best tea. I look forward to it."

Jet bowed his head once more and began his walk back to the Middle Ring. On his way, he passed several more markets and couldn't help but overhear the same argument he had with the another grocer: the prices had been going up due to some production shortage.

His lips pursed into a line. That didn't seem normal for this time of year. Not only that, but there wasn't any news about problems with pests or water shortages influencing the crops; at least that he had heard. Were they exporting too much? Importing too little? He thought of the restrictions had been put in place to properly regulate the produce that came in and out of the walled city.

"What's wrong with you?" a voice greeted him from the top of the steps. Jet looked up and saw Zuko standing on the front patio of the Jasmine Dragon, holding the broom he was sweeping with.

"What?" Jet asked as he squinted and climbed up the stairs tiredly. "What are you talking about?"

"You're glaring at the pavement," Zuko snorted as he looked back down and continued dutifully sweeping. "Don't tell me the haggling didn't go well and you got ripped off and ran us into the ground."

"It didn't go as well as I would've liked," Jet replied coolly. "But I still managed a good deal."

"Oh, that's good," Iroh said as he walked out of the front door. "I was talking to Mr. Yee from the bakery and he's been telling me about the recent price surges in produce. He and the rest of the bakers had been forced to raise their prices on any goods with fruits. They're afraid it will eventually happen to other ingredients, as well."

Jet's eyes widened as he took a step forward. "Then you've heard about it, too!" he exclaimed. "Everywhere I went, the prices for fruits and vegetables has gone up! Almost double what they were last week. I didn't think it was possible for the prices to go up that high in such a short amount of time. Do you have any idea why?"

"Unfortunately, I haven't heard of any shortages recently," Iroh answered calmly. He rubbed his beard thoughtfully. "The newspapers haven't said anything about production efforts being hindered. Perhaps they haven't found the source yet." He frowned. "I hope it is not orange berry snails. They'll completely devastate an entire field in a week! We'll be out of pastries in two!"

Zuko rolled his eyes. "I doubt that a Fire Nation pest is going to make its way here so soon, Uncle. You know how rigorous the customs process is here."

"It's possible, but it's not just berries or fruit that seem to be affected," Jet mused as he narrowed his eyes. He took a deep breath. "I'll check it out after work tonight."

"Is that really necessary?" Zuko asked as he headed back into the building. "I'm sure the Ba Sing Se authorities can handle it. They're probably looking into it as we speak."

"I just think there's something suspicious about it," the other young man replied as he crossed his arms and followed. "There's something..._weird_ going on."

"Hmm...," Iroh said as he entered the shop behind them. "I cannot help but agree with you there. It does seem odd."

"Told you," Jet snorted at Zuko. The young Fire Lord merely shot him a glare.

"However, it's dangerous out there alone," Iroh warned as he stopped beside his nephew and nudged Zuko forward. "Take him with you," he instructed knowingly. "There is safety in numbers."

Immediately, Zuko scowled. He shoved his broom inside a small wooden storage closet, tucked behind a decorative plant before glaring at the proprietor. "Uncle! I can't go with him, I'm busy!" he hissed. "I have plans tonight."

The older man peered at his nephew, as if searching his face for an answer. Zuko shifted awkwardly under his gaze, his eyes subconsciously darting to the side. Iroh seemed to study him harder. "To do what?" he asked suspiciously.

Jet looked at him with a half-amused smirk as Zuko floundered. His mouth opened, but no words came out as he lifted his hand and rubbed the back of his neck; his mind racing with some sort of excuse to cover his plans to do some reconnaissance work searching for his mother.

If only Sokka hadn't run back to Republic City on some whim regarding his horrid comic, Zuko would've suggested Jet bring the Water Tribe warrior instead. After all, Sokka had specifically told them not to go on any adventures without him while he was away. Something about needing material.

"I don't feel right...Sokka...you know he wanted to...uh...come along," Zuko offered weakly.

"Yeah, I'm sure he'll live," Jet retorted. He looked back at Iroh and gave him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry about it, Boss. I can do this on my own. _His Highness_ needn't tag along."

Zuko's gold eyes shot daggers at Jet. _ Tag along_? What was he, a dog? Or worse - Agni forbid he was Jet's _sidekick_. He was _no one's_ sidekick.

"Then again, it might be a growing problem," the scarred young man growled in a low voice. "It might be worth it to check out the Outer Ring tonight to see what's going on."

A twinkle of triumph seemed to glimmer in Jet's eyes as the Fire Lord agreed. "Well, then," he gave Zuko a small nod of his head and stepped around him and Iroh to get to the back of the shop. "Guess we'll see each other after work," he replied smoothly. "_Partner._"

* * *

Jet wasn't exactly sure why they had to wear their masks when they were crouched beside one of the raised, earth walkways in a random field, in the the middle of the night. If they were to run into anyone, it would probably be some poor, unsuspecting farmer. Regardless, as they slipped out of Iroh's house that night, Zuko had shoved a new red mask into his hands.

"Uncle got it fixed it with something," Zuko had mumbled from behind his own mask. Jet hesitantly put on the Red Demon mask and then crept down to the Outer Ring with the blue masked Fire Lord.

Upon arriving, they had stopped to stare at the sheer vastness of the sprawling fields before them; unsure of where to start. Zuko had asked Jet what kind of items had gone up in price and based on what Jet had noticed at the market, they situated themselves in a freshly harvested field of tubers.

Not far from the field were wooden crates piled high and filled with different potatoes and yams. Several stacks of them were neatly collected across the fields. They would be sent to the markets first thing in the morning, but for the time being, they were unguarded. After checking the plants, Zuko pointed out that they lacked any tell-tale signs of insect infestation.

Jet noticed the earth was still rich; not suffering from any lack of water or nutrients and the harvested food was in perfect condition, reflecting the fertile soil. Which meant that there was a good chance that the food was being affected by some sort of human threat and the unguarded crates made for perfect bait.

All that was left was for them to sit as close to the majority of the crates as possible and wait. In a ditch. In the dirt. In silence.

"I still don't think we need to wear the masks," Jet whispered in a deadpan voice.

"It's not going to do any harm wearing them, so just keep it on," Zuko replied, a little annoyed as he remained tense and guarded. Jet slumped back against the earth dike.

"Are you even sure that this is the right place to be?" Jet prodded.

"You know it is," Zuko snapped back in a low voice. "Considering what we know and how this is set up, this area is probably our best chance at-"

"Shh!" Jet's hand shout out in front of Zuko to silence him. Behind his mask, his eyes narrowed as they peered into the darkness. He couldn't see any movement, but his gut was telling him something - or someone - was there.

Beside him, Zuko seemed to pick up on the change in atmosphere and was paying close attention to the pile of wooden crates. Then, they felt it. It wasn't strong, but they could feel the earth trembling slightly. Beneath them, something was moving. Zuko frowned. There weren't any tunnels beneath the Outer Ring, as it was mainly for agriculture. Any water was routed through aqueducts _above _ground.

"Zuko!" Jet hissed as he seemed to press himself lower into the ground. Zuko snapped to attention and watched as a solid block of earth shot up from the ground, right beside the crates of food. Another thud was heard and a wall of of the earthen block slid down, revealing a hollow cavity from which two men stepped out of.

Another low rumble was heard as several other blocks popped up from the ground, seemingly surrounding the stacks of crates before several more earthbending men emerged. In the weak moonlight, both masked men could make out similar uniforms on the earthbenders. They weren't wearing hats, but did have long hair and loose robes.

For a moment, Zuko couldn't help but wonder if they were soldiers or somehow connected to the government. They wouldn't have been wearing uniforms otherwise, but why would they be coming down to the Outer Ring? He doubted they were there for security.

His thoughts were validated as the earthbenders circled the crates and, in synchronized movements, bended earth walls around them and and over the crates.

Jet's eyes went wide as he shot up. "They're going to get away!" he hissed.

Zuko was immediately on his feet, preparing to scale the newly created walls and breech the area within, only to feel the familiar movement of the earth beneath him as the massive stone block began to sink into the ground.

"No!" Zuko shouted. He and Jet raced forward, swords drawn.

They were too slow.

The stolen mound easily disappeared into the ground, leaving no trace of the crates of food or the earthbenders behind. Jet let out a frustrated growl as Zuko slammed his sword into the earth where the benders had disappeared.

"What was that!" Jet demanded as he whirled around. "Did they just steal an entire stack of yams!" And before their very eyes, before they could so much as lift a finger.

Zuko narrowed his eyes and touched the ground. The soil structure was different. It wasn't the soft, moist earth used for farming. It was harder and drier - remnants of the earth where the thieves had come from.

"I don't understand," the masked Fire Lord mumbled. He lifted his head. "I think they were soldiers from the uniforms, but I don't recognize them. And why would they be stealing food?"

Jet narrowed his eyes as his face darkened. "That can't be. The soldiers and royal guards here are loyal of King Kuei. Not to mention that these fields directly feed their families. Why would they do this? Steal some food, but leave the rest of it," he pointed out as he waved his arm towards the rest of the farm land.

"I don't know," Zuko admitted, shaking his head and looking back at the ground. "They didn't look like Dai Li...at least if they were, they'd have a motive. They could be trying to anger the populace again."

"The Dai Li's uniforms are different," Jet reminded him irately.

"I know that," Zuko snapped back.

Jet scowled. "We'll need to come back and try to follow them." Across from him, Zuko rose to his feet and snorted.

"Great. Do you know any earthbenders?" the black-haired royal asked cynically. "Because we can't exactly bend our way after them."

Jet smirked beneath his mask. "You benders depend too much on your abilities. You have to learn to think outside of bending, _Your Highness_," he replied, almost insolently. "We'll figure out a way, but we need to go after them."

"Clearly," Zuko replied. He looked around the field once more. "We'll come back tomorrow night and see if we can slip in between the crates and bags of produce."

"Sounds good."

"The downside is, however," Zuko added seriously. "Getting back out."

Jet lifted his chin proudly. "They were going underground. Bending that much takes a lot out of a person. If anything, they'll probably head to the tunnels."

Zuko's eyes widened. "The catacombs. They're perfect for storing food."

"Exactly," Jet replied smugly. "If we end up there, I'll get us out - no problem."

Zuko was skeptical, but didn't know any other way. "Fine," he agreed. "Tomorrow."

* * *

"Some more green tea, Mr. Wong?" Zuko asked an graying man hunched over the table, his face firmly reflecting intense concentration as he eyed the Pai Sho pieces wearily.

"Just a bit, Lee," he replied distractedly as he lifted his hand and moved one piece to a different position. Zuko complied and carefully filled the elder Pai Sho player's small ceramic tea cup before moving on to the next table.

As busy as it was in the afternoon, Zuko preferred to work out in the shaded patio than indoors, where Jet and several other servers ran around refilling cups and placing pastries on tables for the women who frequented the Jasmine Dragon. The tips were better inside, Jet had assured him, but Zuko wasn't in any need of money.

That and he had already been pawed at a few times by suspiciously lecherous women. He couldn't take the additional ogling and felt more comfortable outside, even if the tips were bad. Gold eyes glanced around the patio, at the groups of men huddled together playing Pai Sho or simply discussing recent politics over tea.

Iroh himself was bent over a board, engaged in a game of his own as his eyes narrowed and he studied the pieces in preparation for his next move. Zuko looked up at the sky and let out a heavy breath. The mid-afternoon rush was almost over and soon they would prepare for the pre-evening rush. He silently hoped the day's work wouldn't affect him that night.

"Your move," Iroh chuckled with a hint of satisfaction as he moved his piece across the board and then sat back against his seat, waiting for his opponent to make the next move. The elderly man across from him stroked his beard in concentration.

"You know, you may lose business if you keep beating your customers," a light, amused voice chuckled. Iroh looked up from his game and a large smile spread across his face. He rose from his seat to greet the newcomer.

The sound of his chair scraping against the tile floor caught Zuko's attention and as he turned around he caught sight of blue robes and long, carefully braided brown hair. Slender arms were wrapped around his uncle, giving him a warm hug as Iroh chuckled, happily welcoming her back.

"What a pleasant surprise!" Iroh exclaimed cheerfully. "You should have told me you were coming! I would've come to meet you at the station!"

"Oh, there's no need for that," Katara smiled back as she was released from her hug. Zuko frowned. What was she doing there? And did she hit a growth spurt since he last saw her? Katara was almost as tall as his uncle now. Had it been that long since he had last seen her and the others? Sokka didn't seemed to have seemed to change much. "I know how busy you are here, especially in the afternoon."

Iroh chuckled once more and began to usher her inside. "I am never too busy for you," he assured her. Zuko rolled his eyes. His uncle was charming, as always. "Come in, come in," Iroh ushered the female waterbender. "I'll get you some of your favorite tea. Are you hungry? We have plenty of pastries left. Or maybe you want something more filling? I can heat up some porridge."

Before Katara could reply, an agitated grunt came from the table where Iroh had been sitting. "Wait a second, we still have a game to finish!" the other old man reminded Iroh. "Are you going to play or not? It's your move!"

Still smiling, Iroh casually leaned over the table and moved a piece. "There we go!" he beamed cheerfully. "I win again! Better luck next time, my friend!"

The other old man's jaw dropped as he nearly snatched his glasses from his face and rubbed his eyes in disbelief. It was a perfectly legal move, but he hadn't seen it coming at all. Katara bit her lip to keep from laughing. Iroh was always full of surprises. She allowed him to escort her towards the inside of the shop when she caught the familiar scarred Fire Lord standing there, looking at her as if she had intruded.

Her lips immediately drew into a line as her eyes looked at him dully. Zuko suddenly felt far too aware of his uniform, the towel draped over one arm, his apron, and the teapot he was still clutching.

"We got a message from Mai saying you had vanished again," she told him disapprovingly as her blue eyes narrowed a bit. "You haven't been answering our letters and we've been _worried_," she added sharply. They both knew he had a country to run and fix; why was he on the other side of the world dressed as a waiter? "So, this is where you ran away to."

A familiar feeling of anger flared within him at her words and his hand gripped the handle of the teapot. "I didn't run away," he hissed as his eyes locked with hers.

Iroh quickly slipped between them, still keeping a smile on his face as he patted Katara's shoulder calmingly. "He is just taking a much needed vacation, my dear," he assured her. "You know how the stresses of leadership can wear at a person," he added softly.

Katara didn't tear her eyes away from the Fire Lord. She raised one shapely brow and pursed her lips. "So he deals with it by serving tea?" She lifted her chin and swept past him, clearly displeased with him temporarily abandoning his duties.

His face reddened and Zuko stalked after her. "How I choose to spend my time is none of _your _concern!" he hissed as he shot in front of her and bore his own glare into her.

Katara rolled her eyes. "Oh, excuse me, _Fire Lord_, but I-"

"Shh!" A hand shot forward and clamped over her mouth as Zuko's face paled. His good eye widened as he pulled Katara back and glanced around in case anyone heard her. He leaned towards her ear and hissed. "No one knows that it's me!"

Kartara let out a low growl and raised her hand to rip his hand from her lips. "Oh, please, Zuko. How can they not?" she snorted incredulously as she turned around and shot him another glare. "It's so obvious!"

Zuko glared back and took a step forward, trying to shepherd her into the building. "Just get inside, Katara," he snapped. "We can talk in the back."

"Fine!" Katara proudly lifted her chin and turned around, coolly walking into the the Jasmine Dragon as Zuko followed behind her, scowling. Iroh smiled, almost amused.

"What are you doing here, anyway?" Zuko asked as he walked swiftly beside her. "Shouldn't you be busy with Aang back in the old colonies?" He almost couldn't help but feel annoyed that she was upset with him for abandoning his duties when she was also there, away from hers.

Another, unladylike snort came from Katara. "I would be, but it seems like my brother went missing after he and Suki got into an argument. I heard he was here, so I came to get him."

"You heard correctly," Zuko replied, equally exasperated. "He just showed up one day, without a word of warning."

"Sorry about that," Katara apologized automatically on her brother's behalf. She looked at Zuko curiously. "So, do you know where he..." Her voice suddenly trailed off.

Zuko furrowed his brows and looked down at the young, master waterbender. Katara had stopped in her tracks, her wide blue eyes looking past him, and her usually vibrant brown skin seemed to have paled. Zuko's lips drew into a concerned frown.

"Katara?" Unsure what had silenced her, Zuko followed her gaze. Several paces away, a tall young man had frozen as well. The usually lethargic, self-satisfied look on his face had given way to a wide-eyed look of surprise and, if Zuko wasn't mistaken, perhaps a bit of fear.

The other tea server's eyes were locked with the waterbender's, unsure of what to do, yet unwilling to look away.

"Jet...?" Her voice was strained, as if she had spoken with what little air remained in her lungs. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. It had to have been impossible. After all, she had been there when he...

"Katara." It was his voice; she recognized it immediately and felt her heart twist in her chest. "He...hey-"

A whimper escaped her lips as she placed her hand over her mouth and shook her head. "This can't be real," she whispered. "I saw you in the catacombs...I thought you were..." She couldn't bring herself to say the word. Her eyes crinkled up and she took a shaky step forward. "Are you real?" Her eyes looked at him hopefully. She could live with the shock, but prayed that she wasn't hallucinating. "Tell me you're real!"

One of the things he had always liked about her was how expressive she was. The way her face clearly showed how she felt made her feel open to be around; someone trustworthy and not prone to betrayal. Not like him.

He lowered the tray onto the empty table he had been clearing and offered her a small smile as he shrugged his shoulders and gave his arm a small pinch. "I feel real." Despite the smile on his face, his voice sounded unsure.

Katara remained rooted in her spot, unable to take her eyes off the ghost of a man she had seen nearly killed in front of her. "I...Iroh...Zuko," she said quietly. "Tell me I'm not seeing things."

Behind her, Iroh placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and shook his head. "No, Katara, you are not," he told her softly. "Jet is as real as you or I am."

She moved forward slowly, hesitantly closing the gap between them. Jet could only remain standing as she approached and stopped an arms length from him. She kept her arms against her chest as her big blue eyes studied his body - he had grown taller, filled out a bit more; looked at his face - his features has become more defined; and then she reached out.

Jet felt his skin tingle as her cold fingers touched; brushed him to assure herself he was real. She chewed on her bottom lip and then, suddenly, let out a choked cry as she threw her arms around his neck and embraced him. "I thought you were dead!"

A pained look graced Iroh's face for just a moment as Zuko looked surprised at Katara's actions. She was prone to hugging, he knew that much, but hugging Jet? It didn't seem to sit well with him.

The feeling only increased with Jet's arms rose and wrapped themselves around Katara's smaller body, holding her close to him as he pressed his face against the top of her head and closed his eyes.

"Hey...it's all right, Katara," he assured her softly as one hand rose and stroked the back of her head as she struggled to keep from crying. "I'm okay. It's all right..." He smiled slightly, almost pleased at the attention he was being given. "I made it."

The duo seemed almost oblivious to the rest of the tea house as they stood in place, hugging for what Zuko felt was far too long. The Fire Lord rolled his eyes as Iroh wiped a tear from the corner of his.

"Nephew," he sniffled slightly. "Do you mind covering Jet's tables?"

Zuko straightened up. "What?" he snapped, frowning.

Iroh ignored his little outburst as he stepped forward and gently tapped Katara on the shoulder, as if to remind her where she was. The waterbender's face flooded with color as she sheepishly stepped away from Jet.

"Why don't you to go into the backroom and catch up?" Iroh suggested thoughtfully.

"Uncle!" Zuko protested. There was no way he was going to cover Jet's tables-

"Come on, Katara," Jet said as he gave her a soft smile and motioned for her to join him. "I'll get you some tea and tell you what happened." She wiped her eyes and nodded as she adjusted her water skin over her shoulder and followed behind him.

Zuko's mouth remained agape as he watched the two disappear behind the back counter and through the back door.

"Wait a second," a woman's voice rose from behind him. "Who was she? Where is she taking Jet!" she demanded.

Zuko looked over his shoulder and noticed the displeased expression on many of the women. Zuko swallowed the nervous lump in his throat. This was not good; he had to take Jet's place.

"Oh," Iroh smiled happily. "She is an old friend." Zuko closed his eyes and took a deep breath; readying himself for the gauntlet he would need to work. Hopefully, their patrons wouldn't stay angry at an old friend. "And another friend of mine informed that she is Jet's _ex-girlfriend_."

Zuko silently swore. It was going to be a long evening.

By the time, he would see Katara again, they would be closing up shop. The rest of the workers had returned home for the night and Zuko was left to finish sweeping while Jet wiped down all the tables.

Katara sat at one of the tables, towards the back of the shop, with Iroh over a modest dinner he had prepared for them.

"Did you have a good nap?" Iroh asked hopefully. "Nothing relaxes one like a good rest after a long period of travel...and some crying."

Katara smiled, somewhat embarrassed. "I was able to get some rest. Thank you," she told him. She slurped up some noodles. "It's been tiring, but I think what bothers me the most now is that I just missed Sokka," she frowned. She crinkled her eyes and looked at Iroh desperately . "Are you sure he went back to Republic City?"

Iroh nodded. "That is what his note said."

At the front of the shop, Jet and Zuko were finishing up locking the windows and doors for the night. As the Fire Lord glanced over, he couldn't help but feel a small twinge of pleasure seeing the faint red mark that still graced Jet's cheek. While Katara had been relieved that he had survived, she obviously hadn't taken too well to being left in the dark about it.

"I swear, I'll kill him when I see him next," Katara scowled as she stabbed at her noodles with her brother in mind. "I came all this way and he's not even here!"

"It isn't such a waste," Iroh told her. "You should stay a while and rest after such a trip."

"I'd love to, but I really should leave as soon as possible," Katara sighed heavily. She placed her chopsticks across her empty bowl. "Still...I really should at least visit King Kuei while I'm here. It would be rude not to."

Iroh nodded in agreement. "It is a good idea. I am sure he would be happy to see you again. You can also take some time to rest more before you leave. Do not put so much needless strain on your body all at once."

"I know...," Katara admitted. She smiled hopefully. "Is there at least anything I can do here to help? I'd hate to stay and freeload."

The former general easily shook his head and denied her request. "Now, Katara, you are my guest!" he reminded her firmly. "Do not think such a thing. You are always welcomed here."

"But you look like you need an extra hand. It was so busy today," Katara pointed out.

"And I am grateful for that and your offer, but do not worry," Iroh assured her. "The shop is in capable hands. Why, even when the prices for fruits and vegetables were practically doubling over night, Jet was still able to get them for a reasonable price."

Katara's head tilted to the side in question. "Doubled over night? That's a bit extreme, don't you think?"

Iroh released a despondent sigh. "It is, but there is nothing we can do. There seems to be some sort of food shortage recently. It is odd, though," he mused as he looked up and tapped his chin. "This has never happened before and there doesn't seem to be news of an infestation harming the crops."

Katara narrowed her eyes slightly. "I see...I wonder if there is a drought..." She let out a small cough before pushing her chair back and beginning to rise. "Well, I think I'm going to go back and get some more sleep," she smiled weakly. "I'm more tired than I thought. Thank you for dinner, Iroh. It was delicious as always."

She stretched her arms out and yawned as Iroh stood up to see her out. "If you need any more pillows or blankets, there are some spares in the armoire in the hall!" Iroh called as Katara nodded and exited through the back door.

As the door swung closed behind her, Katara narrowed her eyes determinedly and quickened her speed. News of the food shortage was odd indeed... She made a beeline to the back door and paused as she passed a shelf. Her eyes darted to a discarded, wide straw basket.

The corners of her lips tugged into a small smile as she swept down and snatched the conical straw basket and slipped out of the door.

The door was pushed open once more and Jet and Zuko stepped into the back room. "We're going to turn in for the night, too, Boss!"

"Don't ever stick me with Jet's tables again!" Zuko added venomously as he scowled. "Those women are like buzzard wasps!" he grumbled as he stalked to the back door.

"Ah, boys," Iroh called for them. The two stopped by the door and looked back into the shop, where Iroh was finishing his night tea. He seemed to hesitate for a moment.

"What is it, Uncle?" Zuko prodded impatiently. They had an agricultural section to get to.

"I just wanted to say that...well...I know you all are now responsible adults now and can make your own decisions," Iroh began carefully. He seemed to pause. "However, I do not advise you to pay Katara a visit tonigh-"

"Stop right there, Uncle!" Zuko nearly shouted as his face drained of color. A horrified expression appeared across his face as he curled his lips. "Need I remind you that she's Aang's - the Avatar's - girlfriend!" He exclaimed. "Give us some credit!"

Iroh lifted his hands up and Zuko snorted and stomped out. "It was just a thought..."

Jet snickered and bowed his head at his boss. "Have a good night, General. See you in the morning," he smiled. "And don't worry," he added as he turned around and patted his slapped cheek. "I got enough attention from her today."

* * *

They couldn't help but notice that the stacks of crates ready for shipment the next morning weren't as numerous as they had been the previous night. However, it seemed that the farmers had taken the mysterious missing crates seriously and instead of leaving them out in the open, had a wooden storehouse built and locked to keep the produce in.

This time, they choose one of the larger store houses and had arrived in the Outer Ring early enough to witness a few farmers and farm hands locking up the storehouse. Inside was practically filled and Jet almost shook his head at the naivety. The storehouse was a sitting turtle duck for the thieves.

Which made it perfect bait.

The two masked men crouched in knee deep mud of a rice paddy, trying to stay as hidden as possible as they eyed the modest storage facility. They had been waiting in silence for some time when Jet finally broke it.

"So...," he began quietly. "She's really with the short kid?"

Beside him, Zuko gritted his teeth. Jet was patient, he'd give him that, but he liked to talk...almost as much as Sokka. "Yeah," the Fire Lord replied sharply. "And he's grown taller."

He couldn't see Jet's expression behind the red mask. "But...is it serious?"

"I don't know," Zuko shrugged. "I guess."

"You're their friend, don't you know?" Jet piped curiously. "Do you think it'll last?"

A low groan came from behind the blue mask. "Why are you even asking me these things?" he snapped. "Didn't I say she's with Aang!"

Jet lifted his hands to calm him and looked back towards the storehouse. Another few moments of silence filled the air.

"She's taller, too."

Zuko closed his eyes tiredly behind his mask. "It's been a while," he gritted his teeth.

Jet nodded. "And...she filled out."

Beside him, Zuko froze. For a moment, his attention that had been intensely focused on the storehouse was broken as he snapped his head to the side and looked at the Red Demon mask that was still looking forward. "_What_?"

"Katara," Jet replied, as if it was just another casual conversation that didn't revolve around the Avatar's girlfriend. "She filled out nicely. Didn't you notice? I mean, you've been around her longer than I have." He glanced over at the Blue Spirit mask fixed on him. "Haven't you ever hugged her?"

"What!" Zuko's voice rose and he quickly tried to calm himself down. They were not having this conversation. "Why would I notice when I hug her!"

Behind his mask, Jet narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "So...you haven't hugged her?"

Zuko shifted awkwardly beside him and turned his attention back to the storehouse. He mumbled. "Not recently."

Jet smirked and followed Zuko's gaze. "You're missing out."

Before Zuko could retort, he caught a movement in the darkness and pressed himself lower to the ground. Beside him, Jet seemed to have noticed at the same time and mirrored Zuko's movements. The two narrowed their eyes as a half dozen or so figures seemed to melt from the earth around the store house.

One approached the locked door and surveyed it before stepping back and slamming his foot on the ground. A hard pillar of earth shot upwards quickly and slammed into the base of the lock, sending it flying into the air. A sweep of the figure's leg sent the protruding earth back into ground, making it appear as if nothing had happened.

"I don't see why they don't just bend the entire store house into the ground," Jet mumbled. "That would be faster."

"They want to leave some food behind," Zuko whispered back. They watched the figures get in line and begin carrying out crates of food to be placed outside, most likely to be bent into the ground and taken to the tunnels.

"We need to follow them and see where they go."

Zuko nodded. "When the pile of crates is big enough, we can crawl in and hide among them. With any luck, we'll be bended into the tunnels."

"Sounds good." The two waited eagerly as the dark shadows of uniformed men piled crate on top of crate. As the pile grew large enough for them to slip between undetected, the two moved to take their position.

Before they could even lift a foot out of the thick mud, the air around them grew moist. Zuko snapped his head up and narrowed his eyes as the rice paddies around them began to fill with a low lying fog. He could feel the cool moisture of the quickly spreading mist against his skin beneath his mask.

Past it, the formerly clear visibility had substantially shrunken. A thick mist seemed to fill the area and he could barely make out the sounds of the earthbending thieves quickening their paces as well as a few voices questioning where the mist had come from.

Beside him, Jet had stopped as well. "This isn't normal," Zuko heard him say in a soft voice. "Something's wrong."

"Ugh!" A groan sounded ahead of them and the two masked men looked back to the nearly hidden figures of the thieves. Several more groans were heard as Zuko's ears picked up the familiar sound of moving water. Thuds were heard as men fell to the ground, unable to defend themselves against the unseen opponent.

"There-ah!"

"Let's get out of-ouf!" Another crash was heard as someone seemed to have been thrown back against the storage house.

"What's going on?" Jet whispered as he craned his neck and squinted, trying to make out what was attacking the earthbenders.

"I can't see anything," Zuko frowned. The hairs on the back of his neck began to stand on end as the mist began to lighten. His hand shot forward and grabbed Jet's forearm, pulling him back into the paddy to remain hidden as the mist that had mysteriously rushed in suddenly began to recede just as quickly.

The two pasted themselves into the grass, barely able to see past the thin, green rice stems as as the fog rolled out and revealed the half-dozen earthbenders sprawled, unconscious on the ground before the store house.

Their eyes moved forward, following the receding mist as it pulled back just enough for them to make out a female figure.

Jet's eyes widened. "Whoa..."

A woman was dressed in dark, billowy robes as a nearly transparent veil fell around her. A worn, conical hat fell over her face, keeping her eyes hidden as she moved fluidly over the ground, turning her body and holding out her arms to gather water from the surrounding rice paddies.

Zuko narrowed his eyes. He could make out the red marks on her chin and across her arms as they moved, bending and wrapping around the wooden crates of produce and then one by one, carried the crates easily into the storehouse.

Once the last one had been carried in, she used a stream of water to close the door and then froze it closed.

"Hey...!" a pained groan sounded behind her. She whirled around and shot a water whip forward, slamming it against the awakening thief's head and knocking him out once more before pulling it back and changing its structure from a stream of water into a burst of covering fog. The thick mist shrouded her once more and in an instant, she disappeared into the fog.

"I've heard of water spirits protecting what is theirs...," Jet mumbled as he remained in the mud with Zuko, still staring in wonder at the spot where the woman had been. "But I didn't think they'd appear for some vegetables."

Zuko resisted the urge to roll his eyes once more. "That wasn't a water spirit," he growled as he pushed himself up and rose to his feet. He gritted his teeth. "That was a water_bender_."

Jet stood up beside him and wiped some of the mud off his clothing. "Whatever she was, she stopped them."

Zuko nodded. "Let's just tie these guys up," he stated as he trudged forward. "The farmers can deal with them in the morning."

"Think she got all of them?" Jet asked as they reached the fallen men. Zuko bent down and examined their clothes. They were in rich green fabric; less formal and without their hats, but the large circular symbol on their chest was a tell tale sign.

His lips thinned as he narrowed their eyes. "No," Zuko frowned. "That..._painted lady_," he began, unsure of what to call the female waterbending phantom. "Didn't."

* * *

**A.N. **- Katara has appeared, but will she make it into Sokka's comic? Only the next chapter will tell! Tune in next time for another chapter of _The Brothers of Ba Sing Se_!


	4. Chapter 4

**The Brothers of Ba Sing Se**

_Chapter Four: The Painted Lady_

By DamageCtrl & Ebontien

***All Standard Disclaimers Apply:** We do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender/The Legend of Korra.

* * *

"Did Katara leave already?" Jet asked as he walked around the counter to refill his tea pot.

"No, I think she's sleeping in," Zuko replied as he carefully prepared some moon cakes to serve.

Behind them, Iroh was measuring out several servings of tea leaves in preparation for the upcoming rush. "That she is," he replied warmly. "Katara is a waterbender, after all. They rise with the moon."

Zuko rolled his eyes. Sokka, he knew, would gleefully 'rise with the moon' whenever he could, even though he didn't bend. Katara, however, was usually much more responsible and was up as early as possible to make the most of her day.

"She did travel a lot yesterday," Jet agreed. "But we're not responsible if there isn't any more food when she wakes up."

"Thanks for the thought, guys," a yawning voice sounded from the doorway. Katara lifted her hand to cover her gaping mouth as she stretched. Her hair loops were still in place, though the rest of her hair was tied half up, haphazardly. She most likely woke up and realized what time it was before rushing down.

"Look who slept in all day," Zuko grinned, somewhat amused that she looked too tousled after scolding him the day before. "That's not like you." He pushed a small plate of meat buns towards her as he passed.

"I know, I know," Katara agreed weakly. "But give me a break. I just crossed a continent for nothing." Her lips turned into a frown as she took one of the white, toasted buns and bit into it. She leaned against the counter. "I swear...Sokka better be back in the city when I get there," she mumbled as she chewed ruefully. "Do you know how many design plans are waiting for his approval? Teo and his father had to personally come to us to ask why nothing was coming through."

"What happened to Sokka and...Suki, was it?" Jet asked as he wiped the side of a tea pot that had overflowed. "He didn't look too upset when he got here."

"He sat on her fan," Katara rolled her eyes. "And when he tried to fix it, it fell apart and she got angry at him. I think he came here looking for a replacement."

"Well," Iroh began complacently. "At least he was trying to make it up to her."

"Lee!" someone called from the sprawling hall. Katara looked up from her second meat bun and saw another server trying to get Zuko's attention. "Mr. Kwan wants to change his order to oolong!"

"Got it!" Zuko called over his shoulder before reaching over the counter to switch teapots.

"There," Iroh said aloud as he smiled and looked down at the small bamboo bowls, each measured accordingly with tea leaves. "We're all ready. Now to return to my game."

Katara chuckled as Iroh took a small platter of tea and pastries for himself before contentedly heading to the front door. "He does that every day," Zuko grumbled. "And leaves the serving to his employees."

"This is his retirement," Katara smiled. "He should be allowed to do what he wants and enjoy it."

"I know...hand me that cake tray," the Fire Lord said. Katara swallowed the rest of her meat bun and looked over her shoulder before handing him a three tier cake tray. She looked around the bustling shop, impressed at how a mere four servers - not counting Iroh, who was outside now playing Pai Sho, were able to handle all the customers.

"Lee! Table sixteen needs another pot of the house special!"

"Jet, Madam Chin says she needs to add two more chairs to her table for company!"

"We're going to put together tables six and seven for Miss Pang's party!"

"We're out of moon cakes!"

Katara watched the male servers scurry around. Jet was placing order after order of pastries on the counter for the other servers to pick up and Zuko was running back and forth, trying to get to the patio to serve his tables before being called inside once more.

It was hectic, but popular and Katara was glad for that. She slipped out of the way and for a moment, disappeared from the floor.

"Kang! Get some extra chairs from the back for Madam Chin; don't take any from other tables, we'll need all of them!" Jet ordered one of the other servers. Another young man nodded dumbly and began scurrying to the back door.

He jumped out of the way as it swung open and Katara walked out, her hands behind her back tying a spare apron on. "Oops, sorry," she smiled as she quickly stepped out of the way.

"Katara," Zuko began suspiciously as he put the empty tray he was carrying down on the counter. His lips fell into a frown. "What are you doing?"

"Helping!" the blue-eyed brunette beamed expectantly. "So, what do you need me to do?"

"We need you to do nothing," Jet replied coolly. "We appreciate the offer, but the Boss isn't going to be happy if his guest is working."

"Oh, come on, Jet," Katara prodded. "Just a little! I'm sure I can do something. It's the least I can do for Iroh letting me stay here, especially last minute and without any warning."

"As much as I hate to agree," Zuko continued. "Jet's right. Uncle invited you to stay as a friend, so don't worry about-"

"Lee! Jet! Mr. Wong and Mr. Soo just arrived and want to know if there are any more tea cakes left to go with their oolong!" a server called.

"Of course!" Jet replied. "Bring them six pieces and this tea immediately and set up a second table so they can play Pai Sho. Kang," he said as a server carrying two heavy wooden chairs waddled by. "When you're done, get a second serving table for Mr. Wong and Mr. Soo outside."

Before Kang could confirm, another voice volunteered. "I'll do it!" Katara beamed, already looming over the back counter, preparing a plate of tea cakes.

"Katara-" Jet started.

"Katara, drop those cakes," Zuko warned. "Do you even know which ones you're picking up?"

A pair of tongs in hand, Katara rolled her eyes. "Yes, I do and if you don't trust me, I suggest giving me something else to do," she challenged as she turned around to face them.

Jet and Zuko exchanged looks. Similar experiences had taught them that Katara was stubbornly determined and there was not really any stopping her when she put her mind to something. The strategy had to change from stopping her to re-directing her attention.

"Kitchen duty," the two young men chorused.

"It'll give you something to do and I'm sure you'll be great at it," Jet smiled confidently.

"It'll also keep you out of Uncle's sight, so you can help all you want without him interfering," Zuko added.

Katara narrowed her eyes, looking at them warily. "You want me to wash dishes."

"Wash, dry, sort them back on the shelves," Jet blabbered as he avoided eye contact and piled some plates on his tray. "Whatever you like."

"But the point is that you'd be helping," Zuko insisted.

She narrowed her eyes more so and it took everything Zuko had not to flinch. "Fine," she agreed at last. "But if you need a hand out here, let me know!"

"Yeah..."

"Sure thing..." The door to the back room swung closed and both young men let out heavy breaths. "Good call," Jet sighed, tried.

"Now we just have to make sure Uncle doesn't go to the back," Zuko muttered. He switched out some tea pots on a tray and turned around. "I've got the patio."

"Good luck!" Zuko shuddered. He had needed it. Three times he had to intercept his Uncle, offering to bring him out more tea cakes and even the shop's general ledger to keep the old man from returning.

Eventually, Iroh had to go inside and even then, the staff, under Jet's orders, did everything they could to keep him from finding their guest waterbending cups and pots clean in the back room. When one of the bakers came by to invite the retired general to try a new pastry, the off-duty sword-wielding duo felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from their shoulders.

"Does it usually get this messy after a day?" Katara was wielding a broom and looking at the tiled floor disbelievingly. She found it hard to believe that a shop that served tea and cakes and mainly catered to women would have so many things dropped and spilled.

"What are you doing out here!" Zuko cried out accusingly as she began sweeping the surrounding area.

"The dishes are being taken care of, so I figured I'd come out here since it's closing time and you guys can use the help," Katara told them proudly. She looked around once more. "And it looks like you'll need it."

"Okay, I understand your need to help everyone," Zuko began, exasperated. "But we can handle it from here. We do it every night-"

"I do it alone when Mr. Fire Lord isn't here," Jet quipped, earning him a glare from the other man.

"Jet," Zuko hissed. He turned back to Katara, who stood there with a critical glare and tight lipped frown of disapproval. "What I'm saying is-"

"That you don't want me to help." If he had paid attention to her tone, he might've heard the indignation and displeasure.

"Yes! Exactly!" Zuko threw his arms in the air. He hadn't paid attention.

"Fire Lord or not, Zuko," Katara began as she gripped the broom tightly in one hand and stalked forward. "You can't tell me what to do!"

"Katara, please," Zuko pleaded in a lower voice as he glanced around the vacant shop floor. It was empty save for them, but he couldn't be too cautious. "It's _Lee_." She narrowed her eyes, but before she could reply another voice filled the shop.

"Katara! What...?" a shocked voice sounded from the open doorway. Several pairs of eyes turned towards the green and gold clad figure looking horrified. "What is going on here!"

"Uncle!"

"Iroh!" Katara froze in her spot. Her eyes darted to the heavy broom in her hand and gasped as she quickly shoved it behind her in an attempt to hide it. "It's not what it looks like!"

"We were just...talking!" Zuko offered as he stood in front of Katara and tried his best to look innocent. Several paces away, Jet rolled his eyes. Didn't they know by now that nothing escaped the tea master's eyes?

"Is that a broom in your hand?" Iroh asked, affronted. Katara seemed to shrink back a little.

"Maybe..." She lowered her head, defeated. "Yes."

"Katara...didn't I say that you didn't need to help?" Iroh asked, almost disappointedly.

"But it was just a little help...you know I can't just sit around and do nothing while everyone is working, especially when I was the one who intruded on you," Katara explained.

"And you know that I would rather you enjoy your time here rather than slaving away. I have employees and my nephew for that," Iroh pointed out. Zuko shot the old man a deadpan look. Now that he thought about it, how come Katara was the exalted guest that didn't need to lift a finger, but he was almost immediately tossed an apron? Was it Jet's fault? It had to be Jet's fault.

"What else was I supposed to do? I'm all kind of sleep-ed out." The blue-eyed brunette relinquished the broom to Iroh, who handed it off to Zuko.

"Why don't you go and visit the king?" Iroh suggested. "You were saying that it has been a while since you've spoken to him and I'm sure it would be a nice gesture. It would seem rather rude if you came to his city, but didn't stop by considering your position of importance."

Zuko narrowed his eyes more-so. Somehow, that sentence seemed more directed at him than at the waterbender.

"I'll need to send word and then request an audience," Katara pointed out.

"I'll arrange for it," Iroh assured her. He put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a warm smile. "I'll send a messenger to him tomorrow and while that's being arranged, we'll go out shopping to get you something nice to wear. How about that? I saw that you only had your water skin and a small pouch with you."

A small smile cracked the young woman's face. "I just need a clean dress. If you want to do some shopping, I suggest you wait for Sokka."

"The boy does have good taste," Iroh agreed.

"Oh, please...," Zuko grumbled and began sweeping.

"Zuko should come, too." His sweeping came to a halt. He whirled around and shot a glare at the smirking young woman.

"What? Why do I have to come!" he demanded.

"Two words," Jet said as he wiped the table beside them clean. "Fire. Lord."

"Shut up, Jet-"

"I don't see why you're hiding it," Katara crossed her arms over her chest. "Or why you're having everyone call you Lee."

"It's just too much attention coming here 'officially'," Zuko snapped. "I just needed a break and I'm not going to get it by coming by a royal entourage into Ba Sing Se. Besides, I didn't want the entire world to know and if King Kuei found out, he'd be hurt I didn't pay him a visit."

She mulled over his words for a moment, but still shook his head. "I still don't see why you can't go by your real name. Even if you don't, I don't see how people can't guess you're the Fire Lord."

"Oh, come on, Katara," Jet interjected cheekily as he seemed to side up beside Zuko and grasp the other young man's chin firmly in his hand. "Check out his face. The worn look in his eyes, the disheveled hair and the worn, wrinkled clothing. He doesn't look anything like his royal portraits!"

"I don't know how you've seen his royal portraits, but I have to agree with you there," Katara agreed, rubbing her own chin as her eyes calmly looked over the would-be server and ruler. "He does look a bit...scruffier in real life."

Red faced and seething, the Fire Lord shot her as best a glare as he could. "What do you mean, scruffier!"

"But what about...you know...," Katara motioned to her left eye, ignoring him completely.

"A lot of people have burn scars on their faces after the war," Jet said as Zuko finally pushed him away. Jet smirked as he gave Katara a shrug. "People are sensitive about it, so they don't ask or assume. Besides," he pointed out as he placed his hands on the table behind him and leaned back. "Who would believe that Fire Lord Zuko was working a minimum wage job - in a different country?"

"No one, and I'd like to keep it that way!" Zuko finally snapped, rubbing his jaw and shooting irritated looks at Jet.

"Zuko," Katara frowned. "You should at least go and say hello. If he even heard that you were here and didn't-"

"He won't and I'm not going," Zuko replied stubbornly. He began to sweep at the ground furiously.

"I think you should go," Iroh prodded. A surge of defeat seemed to fill the young Fire Lord's body. Why did his Uncle have to take their side?

"Uncle..."

"Just go with me tomorrow. Jet can come, too," Katara offered. Zuko looked over his shoulder and gave her a look as Jet looked surprised.

"Why would it matter if Jet comes?"

"Huh...I'm going to need to wash some clothes...," the other man mumbled as he inspected his current clothing.

"Then it's settled," Iroh smiled. "Tomorrow, you can all head to the palace to visit King Kuei. I'm sure he'll be happy to see all of you."

Zuko shook his head. "Wait! I never agreed!"

"Wear something nice," Katara smirked, almost as if she won. "And then you can go back to living out your hidden dreams as a tea server."

* * *

"And to be clear, I don't have any dreams of being a tea server," Zuko growled as they walked around the dark, harvested fields of the outer ring. "No offense."

Jet resisted the urge to roll his eyes from beneath his red mask. "She's just asking for one thing. Just humor her. Besides, it's good for politics to interact with the Earth King."

"No one was supposed to know I'm here," the blue-masked man behind him said in a low voice.

"Well, everyone is going to know we're here if you don't keep it down," Jet hissed in a low voice. "We've been out for hours and we haven't seen any sign of activity."

"I wouldn't rule out that they stopped yet," the royal mumbled. "Even if they don't come tonight, I doubt that they've completed whatever it is they're doing."

"They'd be wise not to return too often," his companion added as he came to a stop. Beside him, Zuko tensed and squinted through the eye slits of his mask.. "Or they'll be caught..."

The masked firebender narrowed his eyes as he watched a familiar mist began to raise and cover a small, localized area just ahead of them. "Maybe the Dai Li know better than to come back so soon after two consecutive nights...but I _doubt_ she does."

The corner of Jet's lips curled into a small smirk. "Not that I mind," he mumbled coolly.

Zuko sent him an unseen glare. "Don't even think about it. We don't know if she's dangerous."

"Blue, she's clearly on our side," Jet replied arrogantly. "She stopped those guys from taking another load of food last night."

"Oh yeah?" Zuko asked as he stalked forward and placed his gloved hand on Jet's shoulder. He turned the former-rebel forward. "Then take a good look," he instructed as they made out the figure bending water around wooden crates and stacking them together. "Does she look like she's helping us now?"

The other young man tilted his head back and let out a small groan. "You've got to be kidding me...she can't possibly be trying to steal food, too."

Zuko raised his arms and reached behind him, grabbing the hilts of his swords before lifting them out of the sheaths. Jet held out his arm to stop. A blue mask turned to him in annoyance. "Now what?"

"It may be a misunderstanding," Jet offered. "I mean...maybe she's not stealing the food."

"Do you not see her piling crates on top of each other?" Zuko demanded. "What else could she be doing!"

"And how is she going to carry them out of here? Bend a river!" Jet countered, unaware that their voices were rising until they were yelling until a loud, creaking thump was heard; pulling them back to the present. "She's a waterbender, not an crate-bender!"

They almost didn't see the water whips flying forward in time. The two caught the streams of water from the corners of their eyes and managed to jump back just as they snapped in the spots where they had been.

Zuko silently swore as Jet flipped backwards and quickly turned his head towards the assailant. The female figure in the purple robes was standing in front of a small pyramid of crates filled with vegetables. Tendrils of water coiled around her arms and body to be ready to used as a weapon if need be.

Her heart momentarily jumped to her throat the moment she heard the voices. The water that had been coiled around the crates had rushed back around her so quickly, she didn't have time to cushion the sound of one crate slamming hard on top of another when she dropped them.

Through the mist she created, blue-eyes were easily able to see the two momentarily stunned men and in an instant, her water whips were sent towards them. She had to admire their reflexes, though. The one in the red mask easily backflipped and the one in the blue...

Katara's eyes widened. The mask was smaller; more proportional to the man's body, but she recognized it immediately. It was the character from that terrible play they saw a few years earlier; the one who saved Aang. Surely, he couldn't have been there to steal the food, could he? He was a good guy, wasn't he?

The master waterbender mentally shook her head. No wasn't the time to figure out his stance on justice. What was he doing sneaking up on her? Her eyes darted to the space across from him. And where was his friend?

A creak of wood sounded behind her and she whirled around. A sharp breath was sucked in as Katara lifted her head and saw a red-masked figure sitting crouched on top of the pile of crates.

Jet smirked behind the demon mask as he looked down at the surprised woman and lifted up one hand. He held up a finger and wagged it at her disapprovingly as he shook his head. He couldn't see her face clearly beneath the wispy veil draping from her hat, but he could almost sense the annoyance coming from her and only smirked wider.

She forced herself to calm down. Losing her temper wasn't smart for a waterbender. She had to be calm and control her powers, even if she was completely sure that the masked idiot was probably looking smug as he silently scolded her like a child. She narrowed her eyes and quietly drew her arms back.

Jet didn't notice the water seeping into the cracks between the crates or that she was planning something until she raised her arms above her head and suddenly threw them far apart. The two crates he was crouched on top of suddenly moved apart and a yelp escaped his lips before he could stop it. He lost his footing and stumbled backwards.

Gold eyes carefully watching couldn't help but notice the slight heave of the waterbender's shoulders and a slight snicker that escaped her lips. Zuko's lips tightened into a frown. Of course it was a girl's giggle. It was obvious the would-be thief was a female, but the snicker sounded a little too familiar.

He shook his head. It couldn't have been who he thought. After all, there were _other_ female waterbenders - there_ had_ to be - and he only happened to know one. In addition, with her rather high morals and her duties to the Avatar and so forth,, he doubted she'd do anything so -

"Blue! Watch it!" He didn't even notice that she had turned her attention to him. Zuko barely had time to dodge the oncoming water whips before they managed to wrap themselves around his wrists. As expected, the painted woman bended the clear streams after him.

It only caused him to confirm that it couldn't possibly be Katara. He'd seen her bend; she was a master. If she wanted to hurt him, she'd merely slam a large pillar of water at him or hurtle large ice spears from the sky or possibly even freeze him a block of ice. Therefore, this woman couldn't be Katara.

A moment later, he was slammed into the piled crates with a thick beam of water. Jet was suddenly in front of him, his arms reaching back for his swords. Zuko's eyes widened beneath the mask. He shoved himself up and grabbed Jet's shoulder, pulling him back.

"Don't!" he hissed into the former rebel's ear.

"Don't?" Jet snorted, refusing to take his eyes off the woman. "She attacked us first! And you're the one who said she was stealing the food!"

"There has to be another reason!" Zuko insisted. He winced. "And keep your voice down. I don't want her to know how we sound."

The other young man resisted the urge to look at his partner. "You hit those crates hard, didn't you?"

"Let's just try to reason with her," Zuko suggested in a low voice as he looked at the purple-dressed figure a few steps away. Water was wound around her arms and while her position wasn't defensive, it easily could be. She seemed to be waiting for them to react.

Behind his mask, Jet rolled his eyes. "And how do you suppose we do that without talking, _Blue Spirit_?" he hissed.

Zuko released a heavy breath. He slowly stepped away from Jet and reached back. As he did, he saw her move back a step; realigning her body into a defensive position and ready to attack at any sudden, suspicious moves.

To calm her, Zuko's movements were slow. He took hold of the swords her had sheathed earlier and moved them in front of him.

Katara frowned. He wasn't holding the hilts normally. When the Blue Spirit shoved the blades into the ground and stepped away from the upright swords, the water around her arms grew a bit more restless. What exactly was his game?

Jet frowned but stepped back as Zuko did. He mirrored the Fire Lord and lifted his unarmed hands into the air.

They distanced themselves from her and Katara relaxed just a bit. She could still see the sword hilts from over the shoulders of the red masked man, but he seemed to take an order from the Blue Spirit and backed off. Still, she refused to allow herself to become unguarded.

Zuko narrowed his eyes. Now came the hard part: communicating without speech.

Beside him, Jet watched the ruler of the Fire Nation begin a somewhat poor attempt at charades. Zuko pointed at the crates, then the painted lady, and then made some odd finger movements, as if his hand was walking. If Jet could've run an exasperated hand down his face, he would've.

Katara's mouth was slightly agape as she watched the Blue Spirit repeat his actions. She knew he could talk; she had heard them shouting earlier. She narrowed her eyes. Perhaps they just didn't want to make more noise and possibly alert the thieves in the area? Yes, that made more sense.

She concentrated on what the masked man was apparently trying to say. The crates. Her. Katara squinted. What was he doing with his hands? Her eyes widened and she gasped out loud. Did they think she was stealing the food!

Immediately, she shook her head and held her hands out to try to dissuade them. She was piling on the crates to create a sizable mound that would be a good target. It was bait.

To Jet's surprise, the painted lady began making hand gestures of her own as soon as she figured out what Zuko was trying to say - something that Jet wasn't entirely sure of himself. She began to trace rectangles in the air and then pointed to the crates. Then, with small fisted hands, began to mimic piling them on top of another.

Finally, she held one first out, mirrored the finger movements Zuko had made, and then grabbed her other hand.

And Zuko got it.

His shoulders relaxed and he let out a relieved breath. Jet looked from the masked vigilante to the veiled on in stunned disbelief. They were able to make out all of that? With charades? He didn't know whether to be impressed or concerned.

Before Zuko could begin another question with body language, Jet felt the slight tremor beneath his feet. His eyes widened as he stepped back and began to look around. Beside him, Zuko's arms were out at his sides and across from him, the woman had turned their back to them, focusing her attention somewhere else.

Zuko's hands wrapped around his swords. The tremor had stopped, but the Dai Li were there. They had to be.

Katara thinned the mist around them, hoping to get a better look at their surroundings. "No..."

The crates that dotted the harvested fields were suddenly sucked into the ground. One by one, their silhouettes disappeared into the earth, leaving only two men who had been standing beside each one before they, too, stomped their leg into the dirt and disappeared.

Zuko frowned. So the Dai Li were still collecting food, just gathering it differently.

"We can't just stand here!" Jet growled him. "We have to stop them!"

"I know that," Zuko hissed back. "But I don't want to leave all this food here. What if they're trying to draw us out?"

A grumble came from Jet, signaling his agreement. Unfortunately, he was the only one who did. They caught a movement from the corners of their eyes and simultaneously turned towards the fleeting female figure rushing into the fields.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me," Jet groaned as he watched the waterbender raise her arms and extend the water whips.

Zuko closed his eyes and released a deep breath. "Tell me she just didn't run out after them."

"I don't need to tell you to see what we're seeing," Jet replied drolly. He stared out after her. "She's outnumbered."

"And surrounded by their element," Zuko added. The two young men knew they would regret their next decision, but knew they'd regret it more so if they didn't do it.

They shot forward in silence, going immediately after the young woman in the purple robes. They caught up with her just as she was surrounded on three sides by earthbenders in the same uniform they had seen the other night. They could easily bury her in the earth as they did the crates of food and Jet and Zuko prepared to come to her rescue.

An earthen wall suddenly rose from the ground, shielding her from their view. "A wall?" Jet snorted, almost insulted. "That's the best they've got?"

"Yeah," Zuko smirked. "As if that's stopped us before." He sheathed his swords and leaped up, easily scaling the wall with Jet right beside him. They neared the top, preparing to see a corner waterbender.

"Ah!" a man yelled as he was suddenly thrown back, a large block of ice melting back into liquid from where it had hit him in the chest.

Several large pieces seemed to be flying in different directions, effectively hitting the chests of the Dai Li, who were held in place by pieces of ice frozen around their feet. Jet let out an impressed whistle.

"One woman, six men...and the odds aren't in their favor," he smirked. "I like that."

Zuko crinkled his eyes as his mind silently pleaded that the waterbender wasn't the only female waterbending master he knew. Her movements, the strength, and even the accuracy of her attacks were too familiar for his liking. He glanced over at Jet, hoping that he wasn't suspecting the same thing.

The last Dai Li seemed to tumble down, bringing the earthen wall with him, and sending the two masked men down. They quickly stepped aside as Katara whirled around and looked past them. The little pyramid of crates she had made was still there and she let out a relieved breath. She took two steps forward when a familiar vibration came from beneath her feet.

Her eyes widened as her head snapped back at the crates. She darted forward, coiling the water back around her arms as she raced past Zuko and Jet. Her eyes scanned the area, looking for any earthbenders and finding none.

She watched, unable to stop the unseen thieves, as the crates dropped into the ground as if a hole had suddenly opened beneath them. Katara swung her arms and a wave of water forward, hoping to at least knock some of the crates out of the way, but wasn't fast enough. The packed vegetables tumbled into the earth and were quickly covered with another slab or earth to keep them out.

"I knew it," Zuko mumbled to himself as he glared at the spot where the crates had disappeared. He began to walk forward, intent on inspecting the earth to verify his thoughts when the painted lady turned around once more. He stopped in his tracks, jerking his head back as he could almost feel the irritation rolling off of her.

If looks could kill, both of them would've been dead on the ground. She couldn't believe they just stood there as a whole day's worth of produce was eaten by the ground. Scowling, she lifted her arms and dissipated the water wrapped around them into a thick mist.

She vanished in the sudden cloud and Zuko held his arm out to stop Jet from trying to find her as the other young man reached him. "Was it just me, or did she just blame us for what happened?" Jet grumbled. "Without saying a word."

"We did abandon the food. We were lured out, just like I thought," Zuko frowned. "The Dai Li know we're waiting for them."

"All three of us," Jet added. He shook his head. "Women..."

"Yeah," Zuko scoffed as the mist cleared. As he expected, the painted lady was nowhere to be seen. "Welcome to my world."

* * *

Although he was born to these robes and the life lead by them, Zuko never felt comfortable in his formal regalia. He was always brought back to what he was like as a child, before his mother disappeared, when he would stand stiffly while servants dressed him and his mother would try to coax and distract him from the pinches and pins.

_"But Mooom, I don't want to dress up. Can't I wear my normal clothes?"_

_"No, dear," Ursa smiled. "It's Lu Ten's birthday and don't you want to look nice for his party?"_

_The younger boy pouted, trying to scuff his foot if it wasn't for the servant adjusting his pant legs. "Yeah, but Lu Ten won't care. He said we could play soldiers next time. I don't need fancy stuff for that."_

_Ursa knelt in front of him, her hand on his cheek. "Then will you please look nice for me?"_

_Zuko wanted to retort, but to that sweet smile... "All right Mom...but these things are so scratchy!"_

"We're here." Jet's voice knocked him out of the memory. The three of them were travelling in a cart sent by the Earth King after he received Katara's letter about a visit. King Kuei was very excited to see him that he said he'd send a royal cart around. Since Zuko didn't want everyone within a known radius to know where he was staying, much less working, the cart was to pick them up in the Upper Ring house that Katara and the others normally used whenever they were in the city.

After the previous night's failure, both he and Jet had trudged to the Upper Ring, slipping back into the guestrooms Katara had prepared for them. While they tiptoed in, Zuko snuck a quick peek into her bedroom, confirming indeed that Katara was in her bed and probably had been all night. What he did not see was Katara opening her eyes minutes after he returned to his own room to strip off her purple robes and prepare for bed. Bright and early that morning, the three of them bathed and dressed themselves, hiding away any fatigue that would have easily shone on their faces before the cart arrived.

Footmen greeted them as they walked through the main doors, taking their cloaks and continually bowing as they retreated to the sides of the great hall; a steward had been assigned to lead them to a room. While Zuko was used to such splendor, Jet and Katara obviously were not as their eyes widened with each phase of the palace they entered.

"He could fit most of the Southern Water Tribe in that hall and still have enough room for some people from the Northern one," Katara remarked as she glanced around at the pottery and statues that decorated each room they passed through. "I wonder how King Kuei doesn't get lost in here. This isn't a palace; it's a maze."

"Didn't you visit King Kuei regularly after the war with Aang? This place must be like a second home to you, especially before we settled out the United Republic," Zuko pointed out to her.

"Yes, I did, but usually when we were visiting, we were also with Toph. With her 'sight', it's hard to get lost anywhere, as long as it's not in a completely wooden building. Without her to guide us through, we would have gotten lost every time. Everything looks the same. I don't know how you do it, Zuko, in the Fire Nation."

"Yeah, Zuko would have an excellent sense of direction in a place like, what with being the Fire Lord and all." Jet smirked at Zuko knowingly. "He'd never mistake all the rooms to look the same, growing up in a palace."

Behind Katara's back, Zuko shot Jet a nasty glare, but resumed a neutral face when she turned to face him. "Fire Nation architecture is different from the Earth Kingdom's, though there are similarities here and there. A few."

She nodded. "Yeah, Sokka mentioned that in a couple of his letters when we were in different cities. Come to think of it, one of the reasons why he said he would be going back to Republic City soon was because he wanted to apply what he learnt from his last trip here. Something about research and a secret project."

Both Zuko and Jet had very little doubt what that_ secret_ project entailed.

The attendant led them into a sunny receiving parlour that overlooked one of the numerous gardens. After settling the guests into their seats, he poured fragrant white tea into exquisite tea cups, each with their own saucer and lid. This particular steward was used to any personal friends of the Earth King and had known better than to keep anyone standing on ceremony.

At last King Kuei entered the room with Bosco at his side. The formalities and bows were exchanged before giving way to more casual hugs and conversations, not to mention wet kisses from the over enthusiastic bear.

"If I had known any of you were here already, I would have covertly visited the Jasmine Dragon. Especially you, Katara, given that I know you are very busy with your travels most of the time. Tell me, is General Iroh doing well? I have not seen him since our last Pai Sho game."

"He's doing well sir but business is getting really busy. So much so that Iroh's thinking of expanding, maybe making more than one Jasmine Dragon location available. We've reached the limits of the building we're using already," Jet explained.

"I wouldn't have wanted to bother you Earth King Kuei. I know you have a whole country to run beyond the walls of this city." Katara smiled, "besides I will only be here for another couple of days before I head back to Republic City."

Before the Earth King could speak again, a footman announced in one of the royal secretaries, a cooly professional looking man. He looked expectantly at King Kuei as if waiting for him to dismiss his guests, but the king merely addressed him to speak freely. "I hold no secrets from these friends Secretary Zan."

Secretary Zan cleared his throat before making his report. "At one of the gates to the Upper Tier, there's another food riot. The city guards managed to disperse the crowd, but this is the third one this month Your Majesty. With the city's store of food disappearing, officials have been hard-pressed by citizens of all three tiers. Many more nobles are booking appointments with you sir to voice their displeasure."

King Kuei steepled his fingers, resting his chin on them with a pensive look on his face and his eyes closed. Without opening his eyes, he thanked Secretary Zan before dismissing him. The room was uncomfortable with silence.

"We've had some problems with the food shortage as well," Jet began. "It was very strange since there had been no reports of droughts, infestations, or anything that could be affecting food growth."

Katara nodded, looking up from where she had been rubbing Bosco's belly. "As the train was taking me through the Agrarian Zone, none of the areas looked like there was any water shortages from what I could see. I'd be more than happy to help out if there were."

"My friends, there have been multiple thefts of food in the last few weeks. At first, it was only a couple smaller incidents so we had assumed that it was a poor hungry soul. As the weeks progressed, the scale of food taken has increased. This has not been announced to the public and kept quiet because I did not want an all-out panic. I've been investigating, but most of the reports I have received point to masked figures in the dark." The Earth King frowned. "But the amount of theft is unreasonable for such a small group if all they wanted was food. These are raw resources which will spoil if not used in certain period so why?

"At this point, all we have been able to do is up the security by moving all food harvested immediately to the Royal Granary, especially foods that will not spoil and will be needed during the colder seasons such as rice. If we preserve that at least from the thieves, we can ration these if the situation pushes for it. I was hoping to discover the root of this problem before the public started to suspect something."

Parallel thoughts echoed his audience. They now knew where the Dai Li would attack next...and where they would be setting up their next trap for them.

"But enough of this dreary business. It is my responsibility and I will deal with it. For now, please let me be a good host to the three of you. It has been far too long since we have socialized. I would like to extend an invitation to the three of you to stay at the palace ,especially since Katara will only be here for short time and it would be rude to not invite you two as well."

Zuko looked ready to refuse before Jet elbowed him hard with a look on his face telling the Fire Lord not to be stupid. "It would be a honor to be your guest Your Majesty. I hope to return the favor should you ever visit the Fire Nation again."

A woman's form could be seen from the corridor, although she did not fully step into the room and remained hovering in the doorway. She was well-dressed, but not elaborately so, save that her face was covered by a veil attached to her hat. "Many apologies Your Majesty but if I may interrupt, it is time for Master Bosco's grooming session."

It took everything for Zuko not to drop his antique cup, but to place it gently back onto the saucer with its cover. He knew that voice. He was sure of it.

"Ah, thank you Lady Ayla. Bosco, go to your nursemaid." The Earth King smiled at the bear. Bosco rolled himself to his feet and trodded towards the woman, mouth hanging open and happily panting.

"Nursemaid?" Katara looked at the king inquiringly.

"Since I started becoming more involved with running my city and country, I do not have as much time as I used to and personally take care of Bosco like I used to. Therefore I personally interviewed the successful candidates after my secretaries did their primary interviews for the right person to keep Bosco company when I am not around." He sighed wistfully, with a small smile. "I do wish I could spend more time with Bosco but work comes first. Besides, Lady Ayla is an excellent nursemaid and Bosco adores her. She came highly recommended from the zoologists at Ba Sing Se University and the caretaker of the Ba Sing Se Zoo."

The Earth King stood up. "I must apologize, but Bosco's grooming session signals that my meeting with court advisors will be underway shortly so I must be leaving you. Steward Lan, please escort my guests to the villas and make arrangements for their overnight luggage to be delivered for the next couple of days."

The steward bowed in attendance as the king left the room. After the monarch left, Steward Lan straightened and lead them down the halls toward the villas. Along the way, they passed a corridor with Bosco standing on his hind legs in front of his nursemaid, giving her a nose kiss. The moment was quick. Her veil was raised as she pressed the tip of her nose to Bosco's, who returned the gesture

Zuko held back from rubbing his eyes in front of everyone. It was long shot. Perhaps because his search so far had been unfruitful he was starting to imagine things.

* * *

They were in a precarious situation: hidden between large, moving stone bins filled with grains and rice that had been stolen from the Royal Granary. On all sides, earthbenders in new Dai Li uniforms were bending the bins deeper beneath the palace and then , from what he could place from how much they have moved, away from it.

Yet, despite all of this, Jet couldn't get one thought out of his mind: how did Iroh know to pack their masks, swords, and black clothes in their 'overnight bags' when Katara sent a message to him, informing him that they were staying the night. Furthermore, how did Iroh even find his swords?

"You'll get used to it," was all Zuko had said as they dressed in the royal guest villa. Katara's was closer to the main palace and further away from theirs. As a chamberlain lead them to their villas, Zuko had to keep himself quiet; initially wanting to have a room close to Katara's.

With Dai Li around, he didn't feel comfortable with his friend alone in a building that would take them far too long to get to if she were attacked. He knew that Katara was a master bender and would've had his head if he protested, but he also knew that she couldn't find out what he and Jet were planning.

Jet was able to stay with him in the royal guest villa because he was acting as Zuko's impromptu 'bodyguard'. He'd spent the first few minutes exploring the villa, claiming a room for his own, and then telling Zuko he could get used to the setting. Zuko then threatened to kick him out and have him go 'sleep with the bear'.

Not that there was time to sleep. As soon as Katara retired to her villa, they did the same and quickly changed from their robes to the clothes Iroh had sent. They managed to sneak deeper into the palace and found their way into the subterranean levels, only to discover that the entire cavern was the start of some grain thieving ring that stole directly from the Earth Kingdom's sovereign.

With the few benders seemingly only charged with directing transport from the cavern and through a maze of tunnels occupied, the two managed to slip between the crates undetected.

"Something's bothering me," Zuko frowned as the crates were slid along a ramp. "Aang once told me that in Omashu, the mail system is also powered by benders. Benders lift the mail crates up and then gravity takes them down..."

Jet nodded solemnly. "But we've only been bended."

"Exactly," Zuko nodded. "We're going up." His brows furrowed. "But where?"

Beside him, Jet sucked in a sharp breath. "The mountains." Zuko turned his head towards him and Jet continued in a low voice. "There are mountains flanking the city. It wouldn't be surprising if the tunnels and catacombs lead to the mountains, where they can't be as easily traced."

"Great," Zuko scowled. "How are we supposed to get back now if we don't even know where we are?"

"Guess we'll just figure that out as we go along," the other young man grinned lopsided behind his mask. The stone crates came to a halt and Jet smiled more so in excitement. "This is our stop."

"Remember, don't do anything drastic," Zuko reminded him quietly. "This is strictly reconnaissance."

"And a little hands on precautionary work, I hope?" Jet smirked.

"Just don't go overboard," the blue-masked man stated. Carefully, the two slipped out from between the crates and quickly pasted themselves against the dark cave walls. On the other side of the ramps were wooden crates, bigger than those out in the agrarian zone. The stone bins were being bended and emptied out into the crates and the Fire Lord frowned. Surely that cavern held enough rice and grains to feed an army. Zuko craned his neck. He could hear water from behind the walls; most likely one of the underground rivers that fed the city. For a moment, he perked. "Hear the river?"

"Yeah."

"Think it'll take us back?"

"Probably...but how long can you hold your breath?" Jet prodded.

Zuko rolled his eyes. "Let's just go..." He waved for jet to follow him through one of the tunnels. They walked down one of the smaller corridors.

"Did you see the size of that cavern?" Jet whispered.

"Yes...," Zuko frowned. "And I wouldn't be surprised if there were more."

"But on the upside, we now have a nice steady trail we can report," Jet pointed out. "I'm sure the Royal Guards will love this."

"We can put in an anonymous tip_ after_ we find out more of their plans," Zuko stressed. "If we know what they're planning, we can make better plans of our own to stop them."

"And where are we going to find these plans?" Jet snorted. Zuko rounded a corner and held his hand to silence Jet. The two leaned back against the cave walls once more as two men passed by, talking amongst themselves.

Zuko carefully peeked around the corner, before making a gesture with his hands to go forward. They crept silently down the tunnel until they reached a door and slipped through. As the door closed, they turned around and Jet couldn't help the surprise in his voice.

"Wow...aren't we lucky."

Zuko nodded dumbly as they stood in the spacious room lined with maps and shelves stacked with papers. A wide table was in the middle of the room, piled with everything from scrolls to accounting books, to empty cups of those who had been in the room earlier.

"Let's look around. See if we can find anything incriminating," Zuko instructed in a low voice. Jet nodded and lifted his mask over his head before he began shifting through the shelves.

Seemingly endless moments pass and Jet was starting to wonder if all there was were food packing schedules until he began rummaging through old maps of the Ba Sing Se sewer lines. As he slowed to take in what he could, he heard a sharp asp behind him.

"The Fire Nation." Jet lifted his head up and turned around. Zuko was standing in front of a large map pinned to the cave wall, his mask resting atop his head. Notes were pinned all around it; orders, shipping dates, names of vessels and even their crews. What caught his eye were all the shipping lanes leading to the Fire Nation.

Jet stopped beside him and narrowed his eyes at all the notes. "What's going on?"

"All these shipping lines...they go through several Earth Kingdom ports, but they all end up in the Fire Nation," Zuko said as one hand hovered over the map and traced a particular line. "But why...?"

Jet drew his lips into a tight line. "Grab a quill and some paper. Try to write down as much as you can," he ordered. "We can make sense of it later. We don't have enough time here and we can't just take all this with us. They'll know someone was here."

"I know," Zuko snapped as he turned around and began searching for something to write with. He grabbed whatever scrap of paper he could find and began writing down the dates and vessel names that were en route to his homeland.

"Did you get the routes and dates?" Jet asked as he held a small pot of ink in one hand and a quill in the other.

"Yeah."

"Good." He crouched down and began marking the papers. "I'm going to change the info a bit...small enough a preemptive measure for you, Blue?"

"Small, but good, Red," Zuko smirked. He blew across his notes to dry the ink before folding it and shoving it into his shirt. "Let's see what else they have here." He reached for bound book on the table when a loud ringing noise filled the room. Immediately, he jumped back from the table and looked towards the door, expecting someone to rush in.

"That's an alarm," Jet said as he lifted his head from his work. He looked towards the door. "It's coming from outside."

They paused for a moment longer, waiting for Dai Li agents to burst through the door. It didn't move. Zuko narrowed his eyes. "It's not us."

Jet stood up and placed the ink pot on the table. He looked over at Zuko with a hint of disbelief on his face. "You don't think it's...?"

The Fire Lord let out a heavy breath and reached up to pull his mask over his face. "This is something she'd do...," he mumbled under his breath. "Let's go."

Jet let out a heavy sigh and slid his mask over his own face. "I never took to you for the chivalrous type, Fire Lord."

"It's Blue Spirit," Zuko snapped as he opened the door and prepared to exit. "And trust me, we won't exactly be saving her..." He reached back and grabbed the hilts of his swords as he and Jet raced down the corridor. They turned the corner and heard the commotion coming from the open area below.

Voices were yelling and the distinct sound of rushing water could be heard. As they reached the edge of the hall and peered down over a walkway above the sorting floor, their jaws nearly dropped. Over a dozen grown men were frozen in pillars of ice, struggling to get out and yelling as a lone woman moved her arms in a rhythmic manner.

Her movements stirred the water that had broken through the stone walls - how she was able to do that, Zuko wasn't even sure, but it happened and now her element was nearly on par with the amount of the earthbenders'. Zuko narrowed his eyes, his mind silently pleading for him to be wrong as he watched the Painted Lady cover the large stone bins of grains and rice with spheres of water to contain them.

Spheres of water he could've sworn he had been trapped in years earlier.

Beside him, Jet let out a whistle. "She impresses me more each time."

Before Zuko could answer, he heard another voice order something he couldn't make out and suddenly all the entrances to the cavern were blocked by Dai Li and earth was raising over the Painted Lady's feet to hold her in place. Jet smirked and grabbed his swords as Zuko jumped over the railing and aimed straight for the earth caked around her feet.

Katara winced as the pressure of the earth squeeze her ankles, but desperately, she kept send sphere after sphere of stolen food into the underground river that lead from a mountain spring directly to the palace's private water source. There were far more crates there than she could move in one night and now it looked like she'd have even less time than she had hoped.

She gritted her teeth as she bended the ice sphere up and moved it to the large crack in the wall she had broken through. Water splashed onto the floor as the sphere dropped into the exposed river and she turned to try to retrieve another.

The pressure around her ankle suddenly gave way and she looked down and saw a bright flash of blue as his swords pried the earth off her feet.

"Incoming!" She heard another voice shout and gasped as she was suddenly swept from the ground and seemingly flying through the air. Her eyes darted down to the ground and she winced as she saw a large piece of stone jutting out from where she had been standing.

"Cover her!" She shifted her attention to the Blue Spirit. His voice was muffled and distorted against the noise of the chaos, but she couldn't help but think it was familiar.

The red masked-man set her down gently, closer to the river and quickly stepped away upon releasing her. He turned his back to her and rushed forward. Katara had just a moment to dwell upon what was happening before she snapped out of her thoughts and turned back to the task at hand.

She had heard what the Blue Spirit had ordered - they'd cover her; she'd bend as much of the stolen goods back. She didn't expect to be working with a team tonight, but she'd take what she could get.

Zuko was darting in between earth pillars that seemed to appear out of nowhere while Jet was drawn attention away from the the Painted Lady. They couldn't hold them for long, especially considering they were surrounded by earth on all sides and it wasn't as if Zuko could bend in that situation. In addition, they needed a way out.

A body dressed in black landed beside him. "Let's go down with her!"

"What!" Zuko hissed.

"In the river!" Jet said behind his mask before lifting his swords and swinging them in front of him to deflect a piece of earth. "There's no way she can get all the grains and rice out tonight, so we might as well concentrate on getting out!"

"We won't have a chance like this again," Zuko growled back. His eyes flickered through the vaulted stone cavern. His eyes narrowed. "Fine. Let's concentrate on getting out . As soon as we reach the city, we can get away from her."

"And since we really won't have a chance like this again, let's make it count," Jet smirked. He could almost hear Zuko's annoyed, but agreeing sigh.

Katara felt the ground move and she stumbled back, nearly losing control of an ice sphere, before turning around. For a moment, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Both the blue and the red masked men were running around and then pausing by pillars, waiting to be attacked and then jumping aside at the last minute.

They were quick on their feet and seemingly aware of their surroundings, easily weaving through the forest of earth and rock as they drew attacks. Boulders were sent flying at them and then avoided to slam into the walls and the pillars.

The shaking wasn't just the earthbenders; it was the cavern giving way. She felt dust and small pieces of rock and soil fall against her and she tilted her head up to see just how much time she had left.

A quick flash of a blade above her deflected a large chunk of earth that had broken off. An arm went around her, wordlessly moving her away before another piece could fall on her.

"It's coming down!" someone shouted. She didn't want to find out who. She slipped from his arms and raised her own, bending water around them and then exploding the stream into a fine mist.

Jet nearly jumped out of his skin as he felt a hand grab his wrist and pull him forward in the middle of a sudden fog. He tilted his head and could make out the smaller hand wrapped around him, pulling him and, from the sound of the other body rushing beside him, Zuko, forward.

Around them, they could hear yelling and the sound of crumbling earth and crashing. In front of them, they could make out the sound of the river. Then suddenly, the smaller hand released them.

Zuko moved forward, trying to grab on to her before she could escape. His hand managed to snatch a small wrist. He'd get to the bottom of this-

He froze. His heart stopped beating for just a second. Her movements were quick and unseen in the mist, but he had felt it. And it was unmistakable. What else could she have been doing that close?

His masked pressed inwards and he could see a pair of shadowed eyes behind a parted veil briefly just as she drew her head back.

She had kissed him.

He heard a splash and looked down into the open cavern of the underground river.

A fleeting sight of purple was being carried swiftly downstream and his mouth nearly dropped. She had kissed him on the mask and as he stood there, stunned, she wiggled from his grasp and jumped.

He wasn't sure how to feel about that.

"Okay, I am getting very mixed messages here," Jet frowned beside him as the mist around them began to clear and Jet became more visible. "She's definitely a human woman, but is she on our side or not?"

Zuko rolled his eyes. "I'm going to go with our side. Look," he pointed into the river. "She left us a ride." A large, piece of ice had been quickly frozen at one end to the wall of the river, seemingly waiting for them to grab on to it.

"There they are!" another voice shouted behind them.

The two looked over their shoulder. The mist was quickly receding, leaving them completely visible.

Jet grabbed Zuko's shoulder and pushed him forward "I hate to let a lady down!"

"Hey! What are you-!" Zuko's protest was cut off as they slammed into the water and struggled to grab on to the piece of ice as it ripped from the wall. Zuko sputtered, desperately clinging on their only source of floatation. He ignored the Dai Li they were leaving behind in favor of yelling at his 'partner'. "A little warning would be great!"

"Oh, come on!" Jet laughed cheekily. Having aimed, he managed to grab a larger piece of the ice and was draped over it. "Everyone loves a surprise!"

The tunnel darkened as the two floated down the underground river. "Surprises are overrated."

They spent another few minutes going down stream before they came to split in the river. By some miracle, they were able to get out of the river and onto the banks of a cave that lead up to the surface. Taking any and all the shortcuts Jet knew, they made it into the the Lower Ring, but not before seeing the piles of grain and rice in one of the main squares.

Zuko groaned; that had been the King's - their host's - food. Jet had merely smirked.

"_Definitely_ my kind of woman."

They managed to get out and return to the palace before sunrise and as soon as the door closed, they allowed their exhaustion to take over. They almost didn't hear the knocking coming from the villa door.

"Guys?" Katara's voice called politely from the front door of the guest villa. "Want to go get breakfast? The King invited us."

On the other side of the door, Zuko shook the thought that Katara was a veiled vigilante out of his mind. It was impossible for someone to have been through the same ordeal as they had and be that perky in the morning.

"Maybe later, Katara," Jet yawned from where he was sprawled across the floor, still dressed in his mud-stained black clothes. "Just a few more minutes!"

Zuko didn't bother replying from where he was laying across a sofa, his legs and arms hanging off the sides. Their masks were tossed somewhere in the foyer.

She chuckled slightly and shook her head as she turned around and headed back towards the main palace. A shy smile graced her face as her cheeks tinted just a little red. "Boys..."

* * *

"Train Five leaving for the Outer Ring in ten minutes. Please have your passes ready!" a conductor called out as he paced from one end of the boarding platform to the other.

"That's my train," Katara said wistfully as she turned back towards her 'escorts'. "You guys didn't need to go with me like this. I know you guys have a rush every morning."

"Nonsense Katara," Iroh smiled. "What sort of hosts would we be if we didn't see yourself off properly? But are you sure you have to leave so soon?"

"We'd love to have you here longer," Jet piped up beside her, giving her slight smile.

She shook her head. "It's been fun and everything, but I still have those memoirs to write."

Jet grinned, pulling her into his arms for a friendly embrace. "Just make sure that my depiction is a good one."

"I'll see what I can do Jet," Katara laughed as she hugged him back. "Besides, if I leave them alone too long, Sokka will be able to get his hands on them and who knows what he'll write in there."

_No kidding_ was the unanimous thought between Zuko and Jet.

"Have a safe journey back, Katara, and please, do visit us again. It was a pleasure having you here," Iroh stated as he gave her one last hug. "I must get back to the shop for the lunch rush."

"It's been fun. I promise I'll visit again once I get some work done," she promised as he released her. "For only a year, our group must have a lot of stories to tell."

"Then we'll look forward to reading them. Come along Jet," the older man said as he nudged the younger with him. "You know what happens when we leave Hyung and the others too long." The younger man gave her a small bow of his head and followed Iroh.

Katara and Zuko stood there for a moment, watching them walk away in silence.

"You should get back to your people soon," she said suddenly. "I know why you're here."

Zuko jerked his head towards her. "What?"

She sighed. "Zuko, I know the path towards rebuilding Republic City isn't a smooth one and that there are still some problems in the Fire Nation ,but you worked too hard; you've fought too hard to let all that go. You can't hide at the Jasmine Dragon forever."

The Fire Lord relaxed. "I know. There's just one piece of unfinished business I need to do here before I return. It's important."

She seemed to concede. "If you left, then it must mean a lot to you." He stood stiffly when Katara pulled him into a quick hug. "Take care, Zuko."

"Uh...you too. Take care, Katara," Zuko replied, gently but awkwardly patting her back. A light flush was visible above his collar.

With that, the waterbender re-adjusted her bags on her shoulders before stepping onto the train. She settled herself near one of the windows before leaning out to wave at him. He gingerly raised a hand, waving back as the train pulled out of the station. His hand remained in the air up until he could no longer see the last car from his spot on the platform.

"Sooo...," drawled a voice behind him, sending a chill down Zuko's spine. "Did you notice how much she's grown now?"

Zuko turned to face Jet leaning against a nearby wall with a piece of grass in his mouth, grinning from where he had been watching.

"Oh, shut up." The firebender huffed as he marched right past the other man without sparing him a second glance.

* * *

"I don't see why you have to be leaving so soon again. You just got back here, Sokka," Katara remarked to her brother while she watched him pack.

Sokka was constantly moving in and out between his bedroom and bathroom in the apartment they shared, stopping once in a while to ponder if there was anything else he needed. "I know, Katara, but it's only for a bit. I have some unfinished business there."

She peered at her brother suspiciously. "You're not still running away from Suki are you?"

"Wha-No! I'm not. This is something different, something bigger than Suki." He paused. "Wait, that came out wrong. What I meant was I've gotten most of the stuff here done that needs me here to do it. I'll come back for short visits and important meetings. Teo and his father have my address for any other amounts of planning. We'll just continue by mail while I finish what I have to in Ba Sing Se._ And_ Suki and I are fine, for your information. I would think you would keep up on your own brother's relationship status, Katara."

Katara looked like she wanted to say something, but stopped each time she opened her mouth. Finally she asked, "Why didn't you tell me about Jet?"

Sokka stopped moving. His face lowered and his eyes avoided hers. "I didn't know how to put it to you. It was a shock to me, too."

"I don't think 'shock' quite covered it," Katara mumbled under her breath. "He's changed. I can't help, but wonder if that's really Jet or I'm seeing another someone created by the Dai Li."

"Is that all that's been bothering you all day?" Sokka smiled. "You've been so quiet I was worried. I was pretty sure the first thing was that you were going to have my head for giving you the runaround between here and Ba Sing se for the last days."

"Mostly."

"Mostly?" He frowned, going up to his bed and sitting on it. He patted the area next to him to indicate her to sit. She slowly walked over, covering her arms and looking down. She laid her head on his shoulder. "Come on. Tell your big brother what's wrong. You know I'm here for you, no matter what."

Katara smiled at that. "I know...you remember when we were sneaking around the Fire Nation during the war?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"I kind of did something that I said I wouldn't do again."

"What did you do? Steal from pirates? Go with a very bad prank? Did you do something to Toph you shouldn't have again?"

"No," she shook her head. "not any of that. I kind of picked up an old identity." She settled against him. "I ended up pretending to be the Painted Lady again."

Sokka's eyes looked over her slowly when he turned his head to face her. "Why?"

"I don't know if you knew, but there was a food shortage and everywhere I went through the Lower and some of the Middle Ring, people were starving and angry about it. I couldn't do nothing to help them. Iroh told me there was no drought or signs of pests, and that food prices have been rising for a little while now. I wanted to find out why but I also couldn't let people starve like that."

"So you pretended to be the Painted Lady to steal food for those who couldn't afford it."

"Pretty much," Katara brightened. "Except that wasn't the weird part."

"There's a weird part to going around in costume to help those in need?" Sokka said without much irony in his voice, but plenty in his mind.

"Yeah! There were these two other guys and they wore these colourful masks over dark clothes and...

* * *

"...and that was the last time we saw her." Jet finished, sipping his tea after.

Sokka nodded astutely as he scribbled down notes of the guys' account of what happened while he was gone. He told them not to go on adventures without him, but did anyone listen? No! Now he had only secondhand accounts and while writing down Zuko and Jet's, he noticed they were rather different from what Katara had told him, not that he'd be telling them that. He was a writer and that meant he was allowed a bit of creative license.

He casually scribbled out a few more notes before asking, "Did you guys ever find out who she was?"

"No," Zuko shook his head. It wasn't really a lie per say. After all, he didn't get a good look at her and there were other waterbenders in the city. "I tried to catch her, but she was gone and we had the food. It was more important that the food was...donated to a worthy cause than catch someone who did help us out, mind you, at the last minute."

"Huh...," Sokka murmured. He looked down at his notes critically. "It's not as good as it would have been if I was there, but I guess this will have to do for the next story for _The Brothers of Ba Sing Se_."

Both Jet and Zuko buried their faces in their hands. It was after hours and the shop was empty. Sokka had arrived back late that afternoon. All the cleaning had been done, so they all sat in a group of tables nearest to to the kitchen door. Iroh patted his nephew's back in comfort and maybe a bit of sympathy while giving a look of approval to Sokka. "Did you write some more on that while you were away?"

"I did!" Sokka replied excitedly. "I figured since we had secret identities in real life, it would be a great idea if I did the same thing in the comic! You see, these guys work at Three Lees' Tea by day and by night they fight crime as _The Brothers_."

Zuko's head snapped up. "Are you crazy?"

At the same time, Jet shouted, "Do you want the Dai Li to find us so easily by putting our real names in there?"

"Give me some credit here guys. I'm not an idiot," Sokka stated as he set up the chart. With his back turned, he didn't see Jet or Zuko rolling their eyes. "I made sure everyone had a different name and identity in the story so there's no way they would be able to tie it to us. Now first we have my character, the Green Ghost, whose real name is Wei Lai Xi. He's an Earth Kingdom civilian just doing his job."

Zuko snorted, looking at the characters that made up Sokka's counterpart. "Very subtle with the name Sokka."

"Hey, I needed the most awesome heroic name I could think of. Going on, the Red Demon's secret identity is Lin Bo Li. He's a Fire Nation colonialist-"

"What!" Gripping the edges of the table in front of him, Jet looked ready to lunge at Sokka with hook swords and everything. Zuko was just as surprised that the other man hadn't broken the table yet with how much he was gripping it.

"Hear me out!" Sokka shouted back, as if having been prepared for the reaction. "There is a reasoning behind this! Given the colors of each of our characters, I thought it would make more sense if we linked them to the most obvious country they would be from. That way, it's less likely anyone would guess it's us what with the Water Tribe guy using a green mask, the Fire Lord using a blue one, and you, Mr. Anti-Fire Nation, wearing a _red_ one."

"He has a point Jet. This is a very good use of misdirection," Iroh nodded sagely to Jet, who continued to fume, but sat back down, glaring daggers at Sokka. The older man turned back to Sokka. "Go on. What about Zuko's character?" He asked encouragingly.

"Oh, he's easy! His name is just Lee, since it's such a common name. He's a hick fresh off the boat from the Foggy Swamp Water Tribe, a regular country spider mouse and it's his first time in the big scary city."

Jet burst out laughing, easily having forgotten what his own counterpart was going to be. His whole body shook so much that he had to lay his head on the table just to stabilize himself. Zuko, on the other hand, was not amused in the least. In fact, steam was already slowly billowing out of his nose as Iroh got out of the way.

Sokka, unperturbed by this display, continued. "I'm very proud of this, if I do say so myself. This way no one would ever guess it's you, because Lee isn't royal. He's as far from royal as he can get!"

"I hope you know I hate you," Zuko spat out through gritted teeth, balled fists and a small shred of self-control left.

The Water Tribe man frowned at him. "You know, I could always write Lee's name like this," he said, adding a couple extra strokes changing the character and its meaning.

By now, both Iroh and Jet were falling over each, trying to regain their composure and failing miserably, not that they minded. Wiping tears out of his eyes, Iroh remarked. "I always knew you would make a pretty country girl, nephew."

"Uncle, not helping." Zuko huffed as he headed towards the exit. "If you don't mind. I've had a long day on my feet. I'm going to bed now."

"But Zuko you haven't heard the best part yet!"

"I don't care. I'm going to bed. Now." And with that, he marched through the door without a glance back.

"Oh...," Sokka pouted. "I didn't get to finish."

"We're still here Sokka. Jet and I will hear it, won't we?" Iroh said to Jet, who only nodded, not trusting his voice if he were to open his mouth again.

"Anyway, given that everyone is called a variation of 'Lee' in their name, it goes with the theme of them working in the Three Lees' Tea, under the guidance of the Tea Master. That's you Iroh."

"Tea Master," Iroh repeated stroking his beard. "I like it. It's simple but says so much."

Sokka smiled in relief. "I'm so glad someone likes the changes I made."

"Did you add anyone else in there that we know?" Jet asked.

"I did. They just don't know it yet. I want the whole thing to be a surprise for them." The Water Tribe man grinned.

Miles away in Republic City, Katara was out grocery shopping. While she was waiting for the vegetable vendor to pack up her food and give her the correct change, she noticed a poster on the wall beside the stall. It read, "Be sure to reserve your copy of the next adventure of _The Brothers of Ba Sing Se, Book 2: The Painted Lady_..." Her eyes dilated before quickly narrowing as they settled on the author's name. "By Wang Fire."

Several bags of groceries tumbled to the ground. "Sokka...!"

* * *

**A.N.** - The jokes out of the Bros comic counterpart names:

Li is a very common name that uses a number of Chinese characters, each with a different meaning. To differentiate between the three, we used different English spellings for each for how they would be translated for someone's name: Li, Lee, Lai.

For Sokka's name: Wei can mean 威 "power, strength", 巍 "towering, lofty" or 伟 "great, mighty". As a feminine name it can come from 微 "small" or 薇 "rose". The Lai refers to the character 理 for "reason, logic". Xi is the character 西 which is for "west". If you're seeing another joke by how his first name sounds combined with the meaning of his last name, you're not imagining it. His name would be spelt as 西伟理 for "the mighty logical one of the west".

Jet's name: Lin can mean 林 "forest" or 琳 "fine jade, gem". Bo refers to 波 "wave". Given how Sokka remembers Jet, it makes a reference to where Jet used to live, what he almost did to a village (a wave or flood of water). The Li used is for 黎 "dawn, black" for the colour jet. His name is spelt 黎林波 for "black forest wave". The other meaning for Lin is another in-joke if you got what Sokka's was.

Zuko's name is just written as 力 "strength, power" but if anyone wanted to push his buttons like Sokka did, they could write it as 丽 "beautiful" which is usually only a feminine name.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Brothers of Ba Sing Se**

_Chapter Five: Prodigal Son_

By DamageCtrl & Ebontien

***All Standard Disclaimers Apply:** We do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender/The Legend of Korra.

* * *

_**Republic City, United Republic - Era of Avatar Korra**_

The brown-haired Avatar seemed to just fall flat on her face, her arms sprawled across her modest bed as her legs hung over the edge. Since she returned to Air Temple Island, it seemed that a heavy weight bore down on her young shoulders. Her eyes were strained and tired, her cheeks hollow, and she felt as if every muscle in her body protested every movement she made.

Tenzin had told his family to leave Korra alone to rest after her most recent ordeal, as they all knew how mentally and emotionally draining it was, as well as physically numbing. Still, Jinora couldn't help but follow the older girl with concerned eyes.

She had followed Korra all the way back to her room and the Avatar didn't seem to notice or even bother to close her door. Jinora looked at the worn graphic novel she had been hiding behind one of her history books and carefully tiptoed into Korra's room.

"I wanted to return this," she began quietly, as if speaking loudly would cause the Avatar to feel even worse. "Volume three...with Blue Spirit. I know he's your favorite."

Korra remained on her bed, but let out a muffled mumbled of thanks. Jinora lingered nearby, unsure if she should just leave and let the Avatar mope or stay and try to make her feel better. Korra heard shuffling nearby and Jinora took a seat on the floor, by the side of the bed.

"I never knew how much Blue Spirit had to go through, both as a hero and as a tribe leader. It was something that was put on his shoulders, whether he wanted it or not," Jinora admitted. "I didn't really know what to think of him other than this down to business sort of character who had plenty of time to wander the Earth Kingdom until I read volume three. He's searching for his mom, he's trying to save a massive city and probably the world from a threat he can't handle alone, all while trying to keep his tribe from falling apart." The ten year-old paused. "Is that why you like him so much?" she asked quietly. "Because he's like you?"

From her bed, Korra closed her eyes and tilted her head away from the airbender. "It's...it's amazing, you know. To have this kind of power and abilities...to be able to do something great with them," she admitted. Her hands grasped onto the bed sheet she lay on. "But it's hard," she choked out. "Harder than anyone thinks. This...this responsibility on my shoulders...the expectations to do so many things - and perfectly - at the same time. It is what an Avatar does...what is expected of us. I can't make mistakes...I can't fail. If I fail, so many people will be let down, or worse." Korra grit her teeth. "Failing isn't an option."

Jinora pulled her knees to her chest. "It looks hard...and I can't imagine how hard it actually is to be in your position," she admitted quietly. She had seen her father's newspapers. She had overheard the ominous announcements on the radio. She knew what was going on in the city; outside the safety of the island. It was terrifying. "What keeps you from giving up?"

Korra lay in bed a moment longer, her mind running through the reasons. Exact explanations didn't come to mind. Instead, faces did. Of her parents back in the Southern Water Tribe, of all her bending Masters, Mako and Bolin, Naga, the airbending children and all the other children they represented. They were just children; they shouldn't have to face such a threat and she would be damned if she sat by and let them. Everyone would eventually get caught in the crossfire.

Her eyes moved over to the worn comic book Jinora had returned. It was the same for her favorite character. Blue Spirit had a heavy weight on his shoulders, but he willingly bore it for the sake of those he cared about and those who cared about him. He was one man, but woven deeply into a society that needed him. That was something he knew.

That was something she knew.

Korra sat up in her bed and looked at the little girl looking at her expectantly.

"Everyone."

* * *

_**Ba Sing Se, Earth Kingdom - Era of Avatar Aang**_

Jet found Zuko hunched over a small table in his room, meticulously going over all the information they had collected in the last few nights through various reconnaissance raids. Zuko had all but banned him from doing anything that may expose them after the Painted Lady - what he had nicknamed the waterbender in the purple robes - pretty much alerted the Dai Li that they were being watched.

Security had been clearly strengthened from what they've noticed in the caverns, but for the most part, the two had been able to sneak in and out and were able to make decent mental maps of various parts of the underground base.

"Shop's closed," Jet said as he closed the door behind him. Zuko nodded, but remained with his eyes on the papers. "Don't tell me you've been going over those things since you came up?" That had been around midday, when Iroh excused Zuko in order to give some more hours to one of the part-timers.

"Yeah," the Fire Lord mumbled distracted. Ever since they discovered the Dai Li were plotting something that involved the Fire Nation, his concerns and efforts rose. It was familiar territory - his - they were threatening to tread in and he wouldn't allow that.

"Figure anything out?" Jet conceded as he began to light a few more candles in the dark room.

"Sokka did a good job of looking into the vessels before he returned to Republic City. They're not scheduled to leave for a while, but it seems their transport cargo is nearly booked solid. He also looked into the tickets that had been sold for passengers traveling and most of the tickets have been purchased, totaling in amounts that match up with what we found," Zuko explained. He lifted his head and narrowed his eyes. "They're taking something to the Fire Nation."

Jet furrowed his brows and nodded. "Contraband."

"Illegally transported food?" Zuko raised his good brow. "But why so many men...and where are they all?"

"I've been thinking about that," Jet replied as he took a seat in front of Jet and crossed his legs. "With the amount of tunnels and caves we've seen in recent nights, we haven't seen anything that can house a massive group of people. We've seen guards, workers, a bunch of soldiers, but where are they staying? They've got to be sleeping and eating somewhere."

Zuko looked back down at the papers. "I'd say the catacombs, but when we passed by, it didn't looked to be used much except for storage. Sokka even checked several of the ruins and there wasn't any sign of people actively living there."

"And the crystals glow and are distracting if you're trying to sleep," Jet added. His eyes crinkled up as he tensed. His jaw clenched as his hands dug into his clothes. "There is...one other place."

Zuko looked back at him. "Where?"

* * *

A small bit of guilt gnawed at Zuko as they slipped through the seemingly busy underwater tunnels of Lake Laogai. Jet was in front of him, leading the way, but every so often, Zuko would notice a muscle twitch in his partner's shoulder or a slight hesitation of his next step.

This was where Jet had almost died. If they didn't need to check it out, they would've avoided it altogether. After all, he had thought that it had been destroyed or caved in once the King returned, but then again, the Dai Li were master earthbenders. Re-building their former headquarters within the ground was an easy task.

Several times, Zuko was tempted to ask Jet if he was alright, but he was sure Jet would only deny it and push forward, possibly a bit more aggressively than needed. As a result, the Fire Lord kept his mouth shut except for when needed. Oddly, he sort of wished that Sokka had been there to diffuse the tension.

Sarcastic remarks and a sort of easily amused air about Sokka helped balance out his seriousness and quell Jet's occasional bouts of rebelliousness. Unfortunately, after a few weeks of doing recon missions with them, he had been forced to return to Republic City. A rather angry letter from Katara, one he wouldn't let the two read as it was "between brother and sister" - which Jet interpreted as some sort of blackmail, summoned him back.

After gathering as much information as he could for his little creative project, he left and assured them he'd return once he got things working on the other side of the continent.

"They're the real deal," Jet whispered in a low voice as they peered through a narrow gap between stalactites. "The guys in the mountains and doing the small time jobs out in the field...they're just little guys."

Zuko nodded once. The deeper they had gotten into base beneath the lake, the more fully uniformed Dai Li they saw. They had the stone gloves and the conical hats, and there was a distinct lack of anyone who wasn't in that uniform. Jet was correct: this was where the real Dai Li were.

"According to the official records, there shouldn't be this many of them," Zuko mumbled suspiciously. "Without counting the lower level ones, there are at least three times as many Dai Li than their should be."

"I'd put money on it that even more than that are unofficial," Jet snorted. Angry eyes narrowed as they watched several men walking around, talking amongst themselves. They didn't seem at all on guard; as if they were perfectly confident with their hidden base.

"The reason behind the trading vessels and the stolen food is here," Zuko said as he crept back and began to look for another tunnel or crevice to crawl through in order to get closer. "And we need to find it."

Jet nodded quietly and followed Zuko. The two scaled the shadowed walls, looking for a way around the Dai Li standing. Silently, Jet hoped that the caves hadn't changed much since he had last been there. As horrible as those few weeks had been, he had a general idea of where particular places were, especially the Dai Li prisons.

They were far deeper in the maze of tunnels, but in the main areas, there were meeting places, some practice halls, and storage facilities. They had to take their time and be a stealthy as possible, as they never knew when they'd run into someone unpleasant. They worked further into the tunnels, crouching behind protruding pieces of earth, when two voices seemed to echo off the walls.

Immediately, they froze in place and practically willed themselves to melt into the wall. Narrowing his eyes, Jet listened to hear if the voices were approaching or fading away. Their volume remained the same and he deduced that they were simply standing in one place, meaning they were free to move. He mentally drew a pathway back when he felt a tug.

Zuko's hand rose and grasped Jet's arm before the other brunette could raise from their hiding place. He motioned one pointed finger towards one of the halls and Jet craned his neck to see. No one was coming and he tossed Zuko an annoyed look from behind his mask.

The blue-masked Fire Lord motioned for him to stay down and be quiet as he listened in on the conversation coming from around the corner. Rolling his eyes, Jet conceded and remained kneeling beside Zuko.

"And you're sure that there is enough transportation?" a confident male voice asked.

"I've split the assignments between several vessels bound for the Fire Nation," a lower, scratchier man's voice replied. "I don't want all the men on the same ships. If they are detained or something hinders them, I don't want suspicions to arise or to lose everything."

"We've worked far too hard to gather the necessary supplies. I just want to make sure they get to the Fire Nation."

Hidden further away, the two masked men turned to look each other. Jet could almost see the concerned look Zuko had behind the blue spirit mask.

"And what about the plans for the city?" the second man's voice asked. "The Upper Ring has yet to feel the full effects of your agricultural zone raids and remain ignorant."

"It's all going according to plan. Riots have already began all over the Lower Ring and the King has been unable to quell them. Even the preemptive rationing he planned will only last so long. Once the rice runs out, the entire city will revolt."

Jet took in a sharp breath. His body tensed and beside him, Zuko held out his arm to keep him from jumping up and confronting whoever was talking. The other young man shook in fury, but remained crouched; unwilling to reveal their position.

Another voice came from their right and the two lowered their heads as another uniformed Dai Li walked past them.

"Administrator Wu Pang," the officer greeted as he rounded the corner. "The agents have returned and are ready to give their reports."

Jet's eyes went wide. Wu Pang was the Head Cultural Administrator; the current leader of the "official" Dai Li. He grit his teeth. So, that's how high this was going.

"Excellent, I'll be there in a moment."

The same officer walked past them and the two could only vaguely hear the last few words of Wu Pang before his footsteps were heard approaching. The two continued to crouch in their hiding place until it was clear.

"We have to follow him," Zuko hissed in a low voice as he began crawling along the side of the wall. "We need to find out more."

Jet's jaw was locked. His eyes were narrowed as he followed. "Do you know who that is?"

The Fire Lord could feel anger radiating from Jet. "The Dai Li Head. We were...introduced a while back." He paused. "I didn't know it went this far up the chain of command."

"Neither did I," Jet replied behind gritted teeth. "He's the son of a noble and he had volunteered to join the Dai Li after the Earth King returned."

"After? How'd he get the position so quickly?" Zuko frowned.

"He was in the military, so he had some experience. He was one of those who helped King Kuei check this place for survivors..." To find out what Wu Pang was doing now left a bitter taste in Jet's mouth. "He was trusted."

Zuko began to climb upwards, towards one of the air vents that allowed air into the caves. "Then that will make things difficult."

They crawled through some air ducts before slipping into another portion of the underground labyrinth. Jet seemed to slip into the lead and Zuko followed without question. Faint voices could be heard and Jet narrowed his eyes, concentrating on isolating the directions of the voice before making his way towards them. The clearer the voices became, the closer they got and Zuko found himself wedged beside his current partner in espionage a body's length from an air duct opening.

"...submit the reports to the tourism bureau for analysis. We seem to be getting more southern Earth Kingdom visitors and I want to make sure that we're prepared to handle the influx," Wu Pang's voice ordered.

Zuko furrowed his brows. Tourism? Were they just taking reports on actual tourism? He supposed if they were going to put up the facade, they might as well actually go through with it. For a moment, he wanted to leave and search other sections, but Jet didn't move. He held his hand up to motion Zuko to remain in his spot as he craned his head towards the opening.

"Next!" someone called. "Report, Joo Dee."

Zuko froze. His head snapped back into the direction of the opening as someone else began speaking. Unlike those before, these were lighter, softer voices; they were the voices of women.

Zuko found himself crawling forward, practically crawling over Jet as he moved closer to the opening. He made sure to be careful of his footing as he hugged the walls, inching around till he found a good vantage point that kept him hidden. Looking down, the floor was covered with people. This cavern was small compared to some of the other ones he and Jet had explored earlier that evening, but it was large enough to accommodate the several rows of women. From his hiding spot, Zuko watched as the women lined up neatly as they came into the chamber with machine-like precision. Each of them wore a pale yellow robe with black accents and a green scarf with the Earth Kingdom symbol at the end trailing down their chests.

One by one, they walked up to the front of the room, reporting outloud to the Wu Pang and other Dai Li agents in the front. Judging by the attentive posture of the women, it seemed like they were memorizing everything as a whole, as if they were one entity.

"Report, Joo Dee."

Joo Dee? These were the women that Jet was talking about. The ones who were recruited for a tourism front only to be brainwashed. His mother...

Zuko strained his neck to see if he could find his mother in the room. It was impossible with how they were all dressed, down to the make-up on their faces, with the same blank expression. All these weeks of waiting and now he had a chance. His breath was hastened and his vision started to cloud. No, he could not panic now. Zuko took one deep breath and then another.

Silent, he listened.

"Trade Minister Hong has been in talks with the Republic City trade board on the imports restrictions. Given the new city status, both parties are trying to come to an agreement on tariffs on incoming ships. For now, trade is light going through Republic City, however, it is expected that will change within the next few decades and as such, Minister Hong is pushing for tariffs higher than the Trade Ministry previously agreed upon, but holding those tariffs to a later expiration date rather than revision every two to three years."

Zuko frowned. That would mean that Earth Kingdom ships could potentially have a strong edge over the Fire Nation and Water Tribe commerce in the long run. Silently, he shook his head. He'd send a message to Aang and Katara to deny the flat tariffs later. For how, he had to concentrate.

The first woman was dismissed and then another was called forward.

"The Northern Water Tribe diplomat, Tiriak, is interested in buying a house in the Upper Ring. His servants have gossiped that it is because he plans to stay here longer while his fellow envoy will be settling in other major cities in the other nations..."

One after another, each woman came forward. Zuko could not believe how much information this espionage network had gathered right under the noses of every citizen regardless of the tier they lived in, though most women had been placed in the households of prominent residents.

Then the hairs on the back of his neck suddenly stood on end.

Jet narrowed his eyes as he watched Zuko's shoulder tense up. The Fire Lord's gloved hands seemed to claw into the stone as he leaned further out.

"The Earth King has been in contact with the Avatar and..."

Zuko couldn't breath. No. He had not been imagining things. That voice...he couldn't ever forget her voice, no matter how emotionless it sounded. He moved forward and Jet reached forward on instinct, as if expecting him to tumble out of their hiding place.

Zuko paid him no mind as he leaned forward, daringly craning his head just above the opening to get a better look at the woman standing before Wu Pang. His eyes widened.

The latest Joo Dee in line was his mother.

She looked a little older than how he remembered her, but it was her. The same eyes, the same voice, the same dignity she upheld herself with that had been drilled to her as a former member of the court and then as a prince's wife.

"Mom..."

The hand grasping his shirt tighter suddenly pulled back. A gasp slipped out of mouth just before another hand clamped over it. He fell backwards, landing against another body as a growl was barely muffled behind him.

"What are you doing!?" Jet's voice hissed in his ear as they landed back against the wall. "You almost fell out!"

Zuko was still reeling it. That was her. That was his mother. Not a few paces away, his mother was standing and-

"Are you listening to me!?" Jet hissed once more, this time giving Zuko a firm shake of his shoulders.

Golden eyes blinked. The situation rushed back to him and he tensed before turning his head roughly and worming out of Jet's arms. "Sorry," he answered roughly as he repositioned himself in a more secure area above the opening. Jet narrowed his eyes as Zuko seemed to focus all his attention back on to the Joo Dees reporting below.

Zuko listened to the woman's voice, as if trying to confirm and reconfirm that it was his mother. Before she could finish her report, footsteps were heard and a young Dai Li scrambled into the room.

"Forgive my intrusion; however, His Majesty is looking for the bear's nursemaid!" he panted as he seemed to will himself not to hunch over to catch his breath.

Wu Pang frowned. "Joo Dee, you may complete your report later. Someone escort her back to the palace immediately!"

"Nursemaid...?" Zuko whispered to himself. His eyes widened as his mind backtracked to the woman he had seen at the palace who was taking care of the bear. He'd heard her voice then, but was sure he had been hearing things.

"...once you are done, report back with the rest of your report."

"Yes, sir."

They heard footsteps just under the sound of Wu Pang summoning up another Joo Dee and Zuko caught sight of his mother being escorted out of the room. His eyes widened in panic as he pushed himself away from the opening and scrambled back.

"Hey!" Jet hissed in a low voice as Zuko blindly climbed over him to get out. "Where are you going!?"

"We need to get to the palace!" the Fire Lord whispered frantically. Jet furrowed his brows.

"What-"

"Just stay here and gather what you can. We'll meet back at the shop later!" Jet looked at Zuko's fleeting backside as he crawled back out to the air duct unsurely. He lingered there a moment longer, torn between following Zuko and listening in on what the other Joo Dees had to say. Gritting his teeth, he remained rooted in his spot.

As much as he didn't want to, he had to trust Zuko.

* * *

He had forgotten just how long it had taken them to get from the city to the lake in the first place. When they were in no real rush, it didn't seem so long, but suddenly, when he needed to get back into the city and sneak into the tunnels, working his way back to the palace to find his mother, it seemed as if the long road there didn't end.

Three or four times he had been careless and almost gotten caught. Running around in a mask and black clothing didn't make for the most innocent situation, but he had caught himself before he stumbled out into a street with awaiting city guards or found himself in someone's yard. If Jet had been there, he most likely would've dragged Zuko back to the Jasmine Dragon on concern alone.

After all, he wasn't usually like this. However, he had just seen his mother.

That was bound to shake him to the core after all those years. Being reunited with his mother was all he could think of as he raced through the tunnels beneath the city and scaled the sewer drains to get to the bear's garden.

Entering was easy enough, as was actually sneaking into the building, however finding his mother in the maze of halls was something else. Even if she was bound to be in a limited area - the bear's quarters - that still left several rooms and a pavillion in the garden.

Carefully, keeping himself shrouded by the shadows of the garden's shrubs and trees, Zuko made his way towards the entrance Jet had first taken him through weeks earlier. Footsteps and voices could be heard coming from the halls as he waited for them to pass.

"Was there anything you needed, ma'am?" a guard's voice asked.

"Send this list to the palace kitchens and to the bear's cooks," a woman's voice instructed gently. "It is the time of the year when Bosco is preparing for his winter sleep and requires much more food than usual."

The sound of paper was heard. "Yes, ma'am!" Zuko pushed himself back against the walls and waited for the guard to pass before carefully peering out from around the corner and into the hall. His eyes widened as he saw the woman in green and yellow closing one of the doors securely. As she turned around, he caught a glimpse of his face and felt both relief and a sudden surge of nervousness at the same time.

His mother was just a few paces in front of him, closer than she'd been since she left all those years ago. He lifted his mask off his face so he could get a better look. He could now see the lines on her face that had come with age and he briefly wondered what his mother had gone through since she vanished from their lives.

Her gold eyes were blank and the expression on her face didn't betray what she was thinking. That was until she stopped and tilted her head to the side. Those same gold eyes looked confused.

"You aren't supposed to be here. This is the bear's private quarters."

Zuko felt all his muscles freeze up and he stopped in his tracks. Wide eyes glanced down and then around him. When had he come out into the hall? Hadn't he just been crouched down, hiding? He looked back at his estranged mother, his mouth opening and closing without a word, unsure of what to say.

Ursa continued to look at him. "Are you lost?" she asked. "I will call for guards to assist you to your room if you are lost."

"I'm not...," Zuko found himself choking out. When had it become difficult to talk? He swallowed a lump in his throat as his breath trembled. "I'm not lost," he repeated. His eyes crinkled up. He was talking with his mother. He took another step forward. He raised a hand shakily towards the black-haired woman, wanting to touch her, yet afraid she would disappear once more if he tried. "Mom...it's me."

Nothing could prepare him for what she said next, even though part of him was fully aware of the situation.

"Who are you?"

His blood ran cold. He shook his head as his eyes began to tear up. "Mom, it's me. Zuko," he stressed. He placed his hands against his chest. "Your son."

A confused look filled the bear's nursemaid's face before she slowly began to shake her head. "I don't have a son."

It was another stab in his heart. Somewhere in the back of his mind, a voice that sounded suspiciously like Jet reminded him that they were brainwashed. It made sense that she would not remember him, yet at the same time, he could not believe that she would. She was his mother.

"Yes, you do," Zuko insisted as he looked at her beseechingly. "You have a son...and a daughter. Remember? Me? Azula?"

"I know of no such people." Her look of confusion turned into a slight frown as she took a step back. "I think you should leave."

"I'm not leaving!" he insisted. "Mom, it's me! Don't you recognize me!?" he begged as his face contorted with hurt. "I'm your son! I'm Zuko! You're Ursa! Of the Fire Nation!"

She shook her head. "You are mistaken," she replied in calm, even tones. "My name is Ayla. I am an Earth Kingdom citizen."

"You're wrong," Zuko growled desperately. He stalked forward. "Your name is Ursa and you are a Fire Nation royal! Your grandfather was Avatar Roku! You have two children-"

As he approached, she began to step back further. "Stop where you are!" she called out as she held out her arms to try to keep the angry-looking stranger away. "Guards!"

His eyes widened. He raised his hands to calm her. "No! No! Shhh! Mom, stop-"

"Stop calling me that!" she yelled as she found herself backed against a wall. She looked over her shoulder and a frantic look filled her face as she realized she was cornered. She continued to shake her head wildly. "I am not your mother!"

"Yes, you are!" Every time she denied it, he could feel his heart twisting painfully in his chest. "Mom, stop-"

"Guards! Guards! There is an intruder!" the panicked woman yelled. Zuko looked over his shoulders. He could hear shouting coming from the end of the hall.

Swearing to himself, he turned back to his mother and gave her a pleading look. Two paces away. He was just two paces away from his mother.

"Mom, please," he begged quietly. "Try to remember. It's me, Zuko! I've been looking for you for years-"

"It's coming from the bear's quarters!" he heard a voice yell behind him. He winced.

"Mom-"

"Stay away from me!" Ursa cried as her hands flew to the sides of her head. It was starting to ache and every time the stranger spoke, she felt as if something had knocked her senses.

He stood before her and gritted his teeth. The situation dawned on him; he couldn't bring her with him. Not yet.

Zuko looked down at his mother as she grasped her head, grimacing and at the same time, trying to keep him away. As much as it pained him, he couldn't simply grab her and run off. He didn't know how that would affect her mental situation considering she had been brainwashed. He couldn't upset her further. He took a deep breath, his hands fisting at his sides.

"Try to remember us. No matter how things may seem to change, never forget who you are," he told her softly as he took a step back and prepared to leave. "Don't worry. I'll get you out of here."

"Over there!" a voice shouted. Zuko brought the blue mask over his face as he turned his back to his mother.

"And then we'll go home."

Guards rushed into the hall, spears ready, but found no one but the bear's nursemaid standing in the hall.

"Lady Ayla! Where is the intruder?" one of the guards asked as they stomped down the hall.

Zuko was already fleeing through the small, cramped passage that lead to the gardens. Ursa's eyes flickered from the spot she had seen him dive into and then to the corner, at the other end of the hall. She took a step back and for reasons she couldn't fathom, pointed at the corner.

"He ran that way."

* * *

Jet was pacing. He couldn't remember when he started taking up the nervous habit, but he had and now was as good a time as any to do it. A lone lantern lit up the back room of the Jasmine Dragon as the young man, still dressed in black, but with his red mask tossed carelessly on the table, waited.

He had gotten back some time ago and if his internal clock told him anything, it was that Zuko should've returned shortly after him. Jet had remained listening in on the Joo Dees reports until the last one had been excused. Only then did he begin to crawl out of the air duct, wincing as his muscles tried to stretch themselves out after who knew how long crouched in an awkward position.

He had to sneak back into the city from the forest surrounding the lake and assumed that even with the journey to the palace from the lake and then back to the Jasmine Dragon, Zuko would have either already been there when he arrived or arrive shortly after him.

The sun was going to rise soon and he hadn't heard or seen Zuko. It was becoming more and more unnerving by the moment. Unwillingly, numerous scenarios played out in his mind: what if Zuko never made it to the palace? What if the Dai Li found him and stopped him? What if he did make it to the palace, but was caught?

A scowl reached his face. What did Zuko need to go to the palace for anyway?

A creak sounded behind him and Jet whirled around, his arms automatically reaching back to grab the handles of his sword. Moonlight filled the doorway as Zuko leaned heavily against it, his head downcast and his mask in his hand.

"Sorry, I'm late," Zuko mumbled.

Jet remained rooted in his spot. His eyes narrowed as they raked over the tired Fire Lord. "You injured?"

Zuko shook his head. "No."

"Good."

He heard footsteps and then, suddenly, Zuko felt a heavy pain slam into his stomach. He lurched forward as Jet buried his fist into his midsection, an irritated look on his face. "Wha...!?" Zuko barely managed to wheeze out as Jet stepped back.

"Do you know how worried I was!?" Jet demanded. "You've been gone for hours! I thought you'd been captured or something!"

Zuko grimaced as his free hand rose over his bruised stomach and rubbed it gently. He lifted his head and shot Jet a glare. "And so punching me is how you show your concern? Thanks. Have you been taking how-to-be-a-friend classes from Toph?"

"Hardly," Jet frowned. He drew his head back and squinted as he caught Zuko's face in the lantern light. "Have you been crying?"

If possible, Zuko glared harder. "No," he spat out. Jet lifted his hands and stepped back.

"Sure, you haven't...," he mumbled under his breath as he walked to the counter and brought a small teapot and two cups over to the table. Zuko winced once more, still reeling from Jet's punch to the gut and silently vowing revenge, as he took a seat.

Jet placed a tea cup in front of Zuko and one in front of him as he took a seat, then proceeded to pour some luke warm tea into it. Without question, Zuko placed his mask beside Jet's and lifted it his cup. He bended a small flame between it and the cup to heat it up before taking a sip.

"Thanks," he said quietly as he poured some more tea, downed it in a gulp, and then poured himself another. After watching the firebender repeat this ritual a couple more times, Jet took a seat opposite of him. "You look like you had a rough night."

"Rough," Zuko answered in between gulps. "Does not cover it," he stated. He seemed to stare out into the back room a bit longer before looking down at the remaining tea in his cup. "I found her," he said quietly. Jet raised a brow. "I talked to her for the first time in years. Then I lost her."

The other brunette cocked his head to the side. "Lost who?"

"My mother."

Jet's eyes widened as Zuko tossed back the rest of his tea. "Are you sure?"

The teacup was slammed into the tabletop and Zuko nodded his head. A pained look was clear across his face as he lifted his free hand and ran it through his disheveled hair. "As sure as she was that she didn't know who I was," he spat out. His eyes crinkled up and he shook his head. "What did they do to her?"

Jet sat up straight. "The Joo Dee in the cave...the one who was summoned back to the palace for Bosco," he realized. He looked back at Zuko as if asking him to confirm. "Your mom?"

He was given a nod in response. "I don't know what they did to her, Jet. I don't know what they told her...what they made her believe," Zuko choked out as he seemed to struggle with the knowledge. "But she doesn't remember me...she doesn't remember Azula," he took a deep breath. "She doesn't even remember herself."

"The Dai Li did this," Jet told him in a low voice. "They did this to all those poor women, Zuko. Your mom's just another victim, but if I can be fixed, so can she."

The Fire Lord knew it was true, but a small part of him was afraid to believe it. "I looked her straight in the eye," Zuko told him. "I called her Mom and she just looked at me with these empty eyes...these blank empty eyes and...and when I finally saw emotion in them, I saw fear."

"Her head's not straight right now," Jet reminded him. "She's confused."

"I know," Zuko acknowledged. "I wanted to take her and run, but I couldn't. Not yet. She started screaming for the guards and I knew I couldn't just bring her with me. I don't know what's going on her head right now, but what if the effects are long lasting? What if it's permanent or worse-"

"Zuko, shut up," Jet scowled as he slammed his own tea cup back on to the table. He met the other man's eyes and narrowed his. "The point is that now you know where she is and at least she's physically safe," he stressed. "We'll get her out of there and have her healed. She'll remember you. Tonight's been pretty big. You found your mom and we'll get her back."

Zuko nodded. "It's not just me. You saw how many women were in that cavern...I wouldn't doubt that their families are also searching for them. When I was asking around for my mother in the Lower Tier, other people have told me they were missing family and friends who turned out as Joo Dees."

"Hmmm," Jet crossed his arms. "So that's how they've been getting their intel. They're still using the Joo Dee system. All of these must be new recruits within the last couple years or so." He frowned. "It's the only way."

Zuko paused in the middle of heating up his tea and looked at Jet curiously. "Only way what?"

"Remember when I told you that all the areas that the Dai Li kept captives were investigated and all the prisoners freed? The Earth King made certain that the Joo Dees were a priority. It's one of the main things he has bargained with the other nations. He asks for their best physicians and healers to help these women recover from their experience and be reunited with their loved ones. No one was left behind."

Zuko nodded. "In other words, the only way for them to have this many again is to start recruiting again." Sighing he surveyed the room. "But wouldn't this many disappearing raise an alarm? How could King Kuei not notice this many women vanishing in his own city?"

"Look, he's the King of the entire Earth Kingdom, not some all-knowing spirit. Besides, you're not seeing it the same way as I do." Before Zuko could object, Jet explained. "All these women were probably leftover refugees or the poor. After the war, we still had people flooding the city because of the resources or because they had nowhere to return to. That meant less jobs to go around and a person's got to eat. So who would really notice one, lone, poor woman? She'd just be grateful to have a decent job compared to some of the other things a woman might end up in."

That shut the Fire Lord up. The queasy feeling in his stomach got worse. Jet took a long look at Zuko before continuing. "Not all of them were poor though. Some of these women were probably from the Middle Tier who were probably just looking for a job. They couldn't risk the attention a missing Upper Tier woman would cause, so they probably avoided that area."

The words made Zuko feel a little better. His mother was not stupid and wouldn't be hiding in obvious sight, with the slightest possibility of being recognized, even if no one had seen her for the last decade.

Across from him, Jet began to clean up their cups and the empty teapot. Zuko glanced up. "Jet," he called out. He received a grumble. "Thanks."

The other vigilante didn't seem too concerned as he placed the used ceramics into a washing bowl. "No problem."

* * *

Maps and bits and pieces of paper were spread around Jet's room. Brush marks littered the many different documents as lists were drawn, lines were made, and notes were circled.

"They opened this gate?" Zuko asked as he tapped on to one of the formerly sealed gates to the city.

"For trade," Jet nodded. "Stations are set up in that area to check any cargo coming in and out, but tourists, returnees, and such still go through the main immigration gates. They're not suited for large scale cargo, so it made sense to open another pathway for them to go through."

"So chances are if any of that food is leaving the city..."

"It'll go through that gate, yeah," Jet nodded. "From there, they can take several newly re-opened trading routes that go to the nearest ports. Then it's just a matter to taking the waterways around the Kingdom and beyond."

Zuko stared at the map. That meant that there were many ways ships could come from to get to anywhere. This meant that they could easily be split up and sent at different times, through different areas, to minimize the chances of being caught and stopped. For him, this posed another problem.

Zuko closed his eyes and took a deep breath. His nation was a sitting turtle duck and he was not there, where he was needed. He hadn't planned on returning until he found his mother and she was safe, but just knowing she was alive and, at least physically, unharmed, would have to do.

He had a duty to the people of the Fire Nation and as the Fire Lord, it had to come first. They had done a good amount of reconnaissance already, but now he had to figure out a way to use it. For him, he had to use it elsewhere.

Zuko opened his mouth, preparing to break the news to his 'partner', when a voice came from the door, followed by loud knocking.

"Hey! Guys! Are you in there? Iroh said you're back!" Zuko let out an audible groan and ran his hand down his face. "Guys, I know you're in there. I can see a light! Come on!" the voice almost whined. There was a slight pause. "I brought some snnnaaackkks!"

"Door's unlocked, Sokka!" Jet called out. "Come on in!"

"Yes!" The door slid open and Sokka stepped in, grinning from ear to ear, still holding his travel bag and a small, flat box. "Sorry to bother you guys this late. You will not believe the delays the train had!" he said exasperatedly as he slid the door closed behind him. He turned around and handed Jet the box in one of his hands. "Here - From Republic City."

"Thank...," Jet's voice trailed off as he opened the lid to the box and looked down at the two remaining pieces of red bean buns taunting him from what used to be at least a dozen. His eyes dulled. "There are only two."

"Yeah, I know," Sokka nodded as he fell back on a cushion on the floor tiredly. "One for you and one for Mr. Fire Lord here."

Jet stared down at the remaining buns. "This was a box of twelve."

Sokka's eyes darted away innocently. "It was a long trip..."

Zuko rolled his eyes. "Nevermind that. Sokka, good timing on returning."

"Finally, someone notices," Sokka sighed. Both Zuko and Jet, who had a red bean bun stuffed in his mouth, looked at him somewhat annoyed. "I mean...continue."

"Are you going to be here for a while?" Zuko asked as he crossed his arms over his chest. Sokka nodded.

"Things are pretty slow back in Republic City. I'm all caught up and I've approved all the necessary plans, so I thought I'd come back," Sokka told them He rubbed his hands together earnestly. "And get back under the green mask."

"Good," Zuko nodded. "Because I have to go back to the Fire Nation."

Jet stopped chewing his bun, his eyes locked on to Zuko's face with a half-shocked, half-confused expression. Sokka's brows furrowed and he instantly sat up. "What?" the Water Tribe warrior asked. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I have to go back," Zuko uncrossed his arms and ran a hand through his hair as he began to pace. "I've been gone for weeks now and I'm sure everyone's wondering where I've gone. It's been more than just a vacation!"

"Wait a second," Jet said after he swallowed the remains of his food. "You're leaving...now? When things just got good?" he scoffed. He froze and then narrowed his eyes. He drew his head back and glared at Zuko. "This is about last night wasn't it?"

"What happened last night?" Sokka piped, lost. He frowned. "Did you guys go out without me!?"

"That's just part of it," Zuko stressed. "I'm the Fire Lord! I've been gone for weeks! I know I said I needed the break, but I never meant to stay this long-"

"And what about the missing food? The riots? The Dai Li!?" Jet demanded as he slammed the empty box on to the table. "It's only getting worse!"

"I know it's getting worse!" Zuko shouted back. "That's why I'm going back!"

Sokka's eyes darted from one man to the other. "Okay...," he began carefully. "I'm confused."

"Last night, we infiltrated a rebuilt, underground Dai Li base underneath Lake Laogai," Jet explained. "We overheard Wu Pang, the head of the Dai Li, talking to someone. They're sending over men and some goods to the Fire Nation."

"So, it's trade?" Sokka offered.

"I doubt it," Zuko scoffed. "We found schedules of shipping vessels heading to the Fire Nation, as well as lists of cargo and names of people going."

"And the Dai Li is far, far larger than we were told," Jet added. "The underground is crawling with them and I know for a fact that there aren't supposed to be that many."

Sokka's eyes slowly crinkled up. "And you think they're heading to the Fire Nation as an aggressive maneuver?"

"If it was an official trip, one of good-will, why are they hiding their people and stolen goods in shipping vessels?" Zuko asked pointedly.

"Contraband," Sokka said. He frowned. "It doesn't make sense, though. That would explain the goods, but why the people?"

"I'm not completely sure," Zuko admitted. "So I should go back...and prepare for what may come."

Jet found himself looking down at the floor. Slowly, he began to nod his head. "I can't blame you," he acknowledged solemnly . He lifted his head and met Zuko's eyes. "Their next move is going to the Fire Nation and someone has to go to see what exactly they're planning. You're the best choice."

"Thanks," Zuko said. He turned back to Sokka. "Sorry to have to do this to you, Sokka. I know you wanted to go on some more missions with us."

"It could be more trouble than you anticipated," Sokka pointed out. "I think I should go with you."

"No," the Fire Lord cut him off immediately. "This is something I have to deal with. Besides, you need to stay here."

"Jet can stay here," Sokka pointed out.

"Sokka, there are still parts we're trying to put together," Zuko stressed. "Jet's good at gathering information, but not so much at putting it together." Behind Sokka, Jet tensed up and shot Zuko a glare. The Fire Lord made a hand motion to try to calm him as Sokka rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"But...there might be more information in the Fire Nation," Sokka suggested. Zuko silently cursed Sokka's oddly perceptive mind. "Whatever happens there will lead back to Ba Sing Se and should be taken into consideration."

"There are still some things here that need your attention," Zuko stressed. He looked past Sokka, giving Jet a pleading look when Sokka was turned away, as if asking the unruly-haired young man to assist him.

Jet rolled his eyes. "Like what?" Sokka asked, suspiciously.

"The exact amount of Dai Li there actually are, how they are being recruited, and how to stop them from recruiting more," Jet listed. He looked at Sokka knowingly. "This should've been obvious from the beginning, but there are a lot more Dai Li than are officially listed."

Sokka drew his head back. "And where are all these extra Dai Li hiding? In the caves and tunnels below the city?"

Jet nodded. "It seemed like it."

"We also suspect that some of the food that had been stolen went to feeding this army...," Zuko trailed off and his eyes widened as the realization dawned on him. "Which may also be the reason why they are being shipped to the Fire Nation."

Sokka narrowed his eyes. "To feed an army?"

Zuko turned around and headed out the door. "I have to start preparing to leave!" he shouted without looking back. He grasped the door and slid it to the side before storming out. "I need to get back!"

"What about the secret army underground!?" Sokka called out as he jumped to his feet and went after the Fire Lord. Zuko stopped halfway down the corridor and met his eyes.

"Sokka, I'm counting on you," Zuko stated seriously. "I need to get back to my people. I need to do my duty and protect them and if something happens here that may have an affect on them, then I'll need someone I can trust who I can reply on here." He paused and from the doorway behind Sokka, Jet wondered if it was for dramatic effect. "Can I count on you?"

Before the Earth Kingdom native could roll his eyes, Sokka sucked in a sharp breath and stood up straight. "Yeah," the Tribe Warrior assured him solemnly. Sokka gave Zuko a nod. "Of course you can."

Zuko gave him a small nod of thanks before running down the stairs. Jet let out a low whistle. "So...what now, Green Ghost?" he drawled.

Sokka took a deep breath and turned around. An almost uncharacteristically serious look was on his face as Sokka marched back into his room. "Give me everything you've collected since I've been gone," he said.

Jet raised a brow. "Really? You're not going to make Zuko take you and then write about it?"

A small smirk graced Sokka's face. "Don't worry, I'll make him spill the story when he gets back," the blue-eyed brunette assured him. "Besides, did you hear his last line? It's the perfect lead-in into a new adventure," he stressed. Jet almost cringed. "That just screams out drama! This is going to be a great book!"

* * *

Zuko returned to the Fire Nation in the same manner he had left: covertly. As the country's leader, he made sure to be informed of all alternative entrances for safety precautions...and if he ever had to leave without anyone knowing. His staff, however, disproved that notion as minutes after he snuck back into his bedroom, someone knocked at his door. It was his personal valet welcoming him back with stiff formality before asking if the Fire Lord needed anything and he would only be among the first of his many visitors from servant to council member. Given all that, he should have expected Mai would be among them eventually.

In the couple years since the beginning of Republic City and their second break-up, Mai had rose to being a government official to general bureaucrat and finally to councilwoman. At this point, he had lost count of how many make-ups and break-ups they've had since then. Currently, they were at an uneasy together stage. Zuko tried to make things up to her, but she wouldn't take what he had to offer. Everything ever offered to her had gotten taken away by her parents, by her so-called friends, by her boyfriend.

Around the time of this revelation, Mai realized in order to keep anything, she would have to make it herself. This was how Mai ended up on his council. With a mind as sharp as her daggers, dry wit and stoic fortitude, she was more than a match for the stodgy middle-aged men who made up most of the council. No one could argue she didn't have the military background, education, and lineage to be part of the group that plotted out the Fire Nation's fate. It was a hidden enjoyment for Zuko to watch her keep them on their toes during meetings, except for when she turned that attention on him.

"You're back," was her dry welcome upon her entrance.

"Mai."

She had sighed, less for drama and more for annoyance, setting down the neatly ordered scrolls she had been carrying on his desk. During this, her eyes never left his and were certainly not happy. "Save it. This is an abridged version of the national budget that I made in your absence. You only need to approve of it after reading. Here is a formal request from Lord Kuzco regarding the matter of his personal statue being partially on royal grounds. It's the fifteenth one he's sent while you were away."

The Fire Lord had made a commendable effort not to let his eyes bulge at the sheer amount of paperwork she had dropped onto his desk, before verbally trotting out what his schedule would be filling up with: public appearances, meetings, parties, the works. But for all that, Zuko remembered why Mai was his ally and not his enemy on the council. Everything had been organized, abridged and noted; if he had been going at the original workload, he could forget anything else for the next year and a half. Mai had condensed most of his workload to a couple months at best.

He thanked her in a rush of his signature mix of awkwardness and gratitude. It was only then, she gave that rare small smile of hers that so few had seen. "My pleasure, Fire Lord Zuko." Back to her more usual frown. "Now, get back to work."

Zuko should have done so right then and there, but something was nagging him at the back of his mind. Before he left, he had confided in Iroh his real reason for staying in Ba Sing Se so long. It didn't surprise the young man that the elderly general already knew. Iroh understood but as he had cautioned.

"Zuko, here at the Jasmine Dragon and even Ba Sing Se, you are my nephew and belong to yourself, but back there, you belong to the Fire Nation. There, an ideal ruler has nothing because they give everything to their people."

"So, I should abandon this search?" he had asked, confused rather than in anger. Time had tempered him somewhat.

"An ideal ruler would, yes. A wise ruler, however, would recognize and fulfill his duties, but take a care in his own interests, for a healthy ruler would equal to a healthy country. If a person cannot take care of his or herself, how can they be expected to take care of their country?"

It was with that advice and blessing Zuko left for the Fire Nation.

This was, perhaps, the best and worst time to allow his thoughts to linger on his mother. After all the meetings and the arguments, the demands and the orders, Zuko had a few moments at night to himself. He was exhausted and he knew it wasn't exactly the best time for this particular visitation, but he wanted to tell her.

"Fire Lord," two guards stationed on either side of a iron door at the base of a tower greeted him respectfully as he reached them.

"I've come to see my sister." The guards stepped to the side and began the process of unlocking the iron door. Zuko waited patiently, trying to figure out what exactly to say to his imprisoned sister as the door creaked open and he was allowed inside.

He ascended the stairs, already hearing the steady rhythm of heavy iron chains dragging across the stone floor in the cell above, where the once favored daughter was now confined. He didn't even finish climbing the stairs when the clanking of chains stopped and a contemptuous voice greeted him.

"Zu-zu!" Azula called from behind her cell. "What a pleasant surprise!" She smiled and Zuko could almost taste the venom behind it. "To what do I owe this pleasure? Let me guess," she said as she slumped back and casually tapped her chin with her finger. "Avatar problems? Wait, no...you're friends now! How I keep forgetting," she said coldly behind her smile. "The council members, perhaps? Have they finally grown restless of your pitiful rule?" Her golden eyes narrowed. "Wait...maybe it's a woman! You are of that age, after all."

Zuko closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself. "Azula-"

"It is a woman!" the black-haired princess exclaimed, almost gleefully as she maddening smile widened. "Tell me, has Mai finally gotten her wits back and broken up with you?" The corner of his eye twitched. "Or is it that lovely little waterbender?" Azula sneered. "For someone who was able to catch me, she can certainly do better, can't she? Or maybe-"

"I found Mother."

Silence settled over the two siblings. Zuko kept his eyes on his sister. Azula's crazed, hateful eyes seemed to dilate just a bit as the news settled. Slowly, her eyes narrowed and her expression became a glare.

"How wonderful for you." She might as well have spat at him. The princess slinked away from him, hiding the angry look on her face as Zuko listened to her clanking chains.

He readied himself for any outburst from his sister. "I'm going to bring her back Azula."

"Of course you are, Zu-zu," the young woman behind the iron box replied mockingly as she looked over her shoulder. "That's been your goal ever since you became the Fire Lord, isn't it? To find Mommy-Dearest and bring her right back where she belongs?" She scoffed and drew her head back. "It must've been so difficult for you all these years, what with Mother being banished an all."

His eyes narrowed. "I'm not just bringing her home for me, Azula," he told her firmly. "I'm bringing her home for you. She's your mother, too."

His sister tossed her head back and let out a bitter laugh. "My mother? My mother!?" she ranted. The iron bars shook just a bit as she rushed forward and grabbed hold of them, sticking her head between the bars so she could get as close to Zuko as possible. "My mother thinks I'm a monster," Azula said in a low, dangerous voice. "What makes you think she'd come up and visit her little royal mistake?"

He could almost feel the heat emanating from Azula as he met her eyes. "Don't say things like that," Zuko told her. "She's still our mother and she loves you."

"You're wrong," Azula hissed. "She loves you! I'm just a little monstrosity! I'm not naive enough to think otherwise! If she comes back, it will be for her favorite. Not the failure locked in a tower."

He knew otherwise, but Zuko knew that trying to argue with his sister's logic would amount to nothing. Even though he knew their conversation would end up like this, he had still hoped that Azula would've shown some sign that she was happy to know their mother was alive. He refused to allow his face to soften as he lifted his chin up and then gave Azula a small nod.

"When she returns, I will bring her to see you," he assured her.

"I'm sure you will," Azula replied coldly. "After all, I'm sure you want to show her how you've finally beaten me."

The Fire Lord turned around and began walking down the stairs. As he descended the steps, he began to hear the chains rattling again as Azula began her irritable pacing.

In the beginning, he thought that he had needed their mother more. After all, it had always been him who sought assurance from his mother. Now, more than ever, he needed assurance. He needed one more person on his side.

Azula, however, didn't have many on hers. Ty Lee had written, but her letters had been ignored. Mai had come, but her visits had lessened once she became more involved with the council. Azula had, Zuko acknowledged pitifully, no one.

Even the most independent and powerful a person needed someone they could trust; someone who cared for them. He had no doubt that their mother cared for his sister. While it may seem that she had favored him, he admitted it may have been because he needed her attention more. Ozai had always favored the prodigy Azula was, so any parental attention had to come from Ursa.

Had it been different; had he been his father's favorite, perhaps Azula would've been their mother's. Perhaps Azula wouldn't have turned out as she was...and he would've been the one behind prison bars.

His hands tightened at his side as he stepped outside of the tower. The guards bowed before quickly locking up. He would get his mother back, not only for himself, but for his sister. First, however, he had a duty to his people and until he was able to stop the Dai Li's plans, he would be unable to rescue his mother.

"Zuko, we have another problem." His head snapped up as he heard Mai's voice. She was waiting by the doors to the inner sanctums of the palace, an even deeper frown on her face a she lifted up a scroll.

His face hardened as he extended his hand to accept the scroll. "What is it?" He unrolled the scroll and nearly burnt it into ash the moment he saw the picture and the large, bold words questioning whether or not he was worthy of being the Fire Lord.

"This is just one of the several protest propaganda posters that have been found all over the city," Mai said as she walked swiftly beside him. "I've already put out an order to have them taken down and the origins investigated."

"When did they appear?" Zuko asked in a low voice as he glared at the scroll while he walked.

"Patrols found them this morning," Mai reported. "They were probably posted overnight."

The paper in his hands was crumpled up angrily. "People are already displeased with the changes I've put into effect!" Zuko hissed. "I know that it is a difficult transition and that they're displeased, but we need time to re-establish ourselves. What happened during my father and grandfather's reigns allowed the Fire Nation to prosper, but at the price of the other nations and a war. If we are going to prosper, it will be in cooperation with the other nations, peacefully!"

"I understand that, Zuko, but there are many council members who are displeased with their losses post-war and civilians are starting to complain about everything from the prices of food being imported from the Earth Kingdom and the loss of jobs in the manufacturing sector," Mai pointed out. "If you are unable to provide food and jobs for your people, then you will lose favor with them and you cannot afford that."

Zuko narrowed his eyes and whirled back to look at her. "I can only do so much," he stated. "I need the cooperation of my people and if they are not willing to change, to sacrifice, to provide ideas and innovation, I might as well be ruling stone walls!"

The stoic young woman drew her lips into a line. "Yes, Zuko," she began sarcastically. "In order to be different from the rulers before you, instead of absolute power, you will spread that power."

Golden eyes narrowed. "Yes," he agreed in a low voice before handing her back the scroll and continuing to march forward. "Maybe that is a good idea."

The gray-eyed noblewoman's eyes widened as she watched him walk away. "What do you mean? Zuko? Zuko!"

* * *

"Escort the tea, he said," Jet mumbled to himself as gripped the railing of the Earth Kingdom trading vessel headed for the Fire Nation. "It's a coincidence, he said. Please." Jet snorted as he rolled his eyes.

Coincidence his attractive behind. He had worked for the man for some time now and he knew better. Iroh sending him to personally deliver the first "Jasmine Dragon" brand tea to Fire Nation was valid. After all, Iroh wanted to include the personal touch to his first shipment to an old friend who owned a high end restaurant in the Fire Nation's capital. He sent two large crates of his finest blends, as well as some gifts and a painting of the Jasmine Dragon itself and Jet was to present this to his friend.

However, the fact that Jet was now on a merchant vessel headed to the Fire Nation along with suspicious stone crates covered with leather tarps and over a dozen men who were constantly together and didn't mingle with the other passenger was suspicious. The ship itself bore the name from the list that he and Zuko had retrieved weeks earlier.

Jet chewed on the piece of straw in his mouth mirthfully. Whether Iroh had meant to or not, Jet was in a perfection position for investigating. And investigating he was.

On a creaky wooden ship, he found it rather easy to sneak around, especially since the Dai Li didn't feel the need to guard their respective cabins. Unfortunately, the Dai Li didn't have anything worth guarding in their cabins. Jet suspected any important documentation was kept on their persons at all times. These Dai Li were civilian dressed, which did stand out a bit on a merchant ship, but wasn't that surprising. For a person wanting to save on fare and was willing to forego some material comforts, this was the best way to go. The only problem was that no matter how many times Jet pretended to go over to the storage area to take inventory of the Iroh's tea, he couldn't get any closer to their cargo. At this point, the crew must have thought Jet was either tea-obsessed or just plain obsessive compulsive for what ordinary person checked on their tea three to four times a day?

Jet was not happy when the ship finally docked in the Fire Nation without him gaining any useful intel other than confirmation that yes the Dai Li were carrying illegal cargo and since that was the case, the other ships on the list must also be doing the same. Still, it was better to have nothing than to be caught, but he would wait till he had something more substantive before sending a messenger hawk to Zuko.

He followed the Dai Li passengers off the ship to find that while they were able to clear customs with their smaller baggage, the larger ones had to remain in the customs area of the docks for more thorough inspection. Jet was no stranger to bribes. It was more than likely that these "held" items were kept in secret storage near the water because it allowed for quick transport and additional security of the Fire Nation government. If anyone were to discover the already stolen goods, fingers could be pointed in any number of directions without leading up the Dai Li. It was rather clever, Jet had to admit.

There were several warehouses in the dock area. Jet had passed them on his way to drop off Iroh's goods to be inspected earlier and had left them there overnight. Dock guards did routine patrols. He spent the first hour getting a feel for how they moved. A waning moon made it easier to creep from rooftop to rooftop. What didn't was the metal roofs, of which Jet had to pay extra attention to before he gave up to sneak around on ground-level. He gave a small frustrated snort at that. He lived a portion of his life up in trees. He was more comfortable with an aerial view than being on the floor with limited perception of his surroundings.

For example, had he been up in the roof, there would have not been anyone, except for maybe someone else up to no good. On the ground he had to worry about elephant rats and spider mice, not to mention the guards. It came as little surprise when he turned a corner and his back bumped into another human body. Before his swords were almost drawn, the interloper clasped a hand on his shoulder and pulled back his own hood to reveal a disgruntled Zuko.

Part of Jet should've been surprised, but after everything that had happened since they put on those masks, this was of little shock.

Jet motioned to talk and the Fire Lord pointed at guard tower nearby. He nodded in acknowledgement before signalling Zuko to follow him as he led them both into one of the warehouses, the one he found Iroh's goods were stored in hours earlier. He was about to pick the lock to a side door when Zuko stepped in front of him. The doork was easily unlocked and then relocked as soon as they were inside. At Jet's questioning look, Zuko held up a ring of keys.

"Fire Lord's privilege."

"I can see that. What are you doing here? After all your talk about your people needing you, I don't think what they had in mind was their Fire Lord skulking around in the dark."

The firebender glared at him. His initial first words were going to be that he was glad to see a familiar face. After all the weeks of adventures together, Zuko felt more comfortable around the former Freedom Fighter than he would openly admit. Being bombarded with intel from everyone but his own senses, Zuko had set out late that afternoon incognito. He could hide the scar as long he kept his hood down. Mai was not joking when she told him that his people were disgruntled. Here and there were dissenters voicing their distaste of the Fire Lord to anyone who would hear before disappearing into crowds when royal patrols came by.

During the meetings, most of his councillors had completely different picture to paint.

"Of course the citizens were upset; they just lost the war!" they'd dismiss so easily. "Now, Fire Lord, if you could concentrate on this trading treaty..."

If Zuko wanted answers, it was left to him and his own eyes and ears to find them. He was not expecting to find Jet, though he shouldn't have been surprised at stumbling across a rude one.

"Nice to see you too Jet. And how are you Zuko? How are you finding things? Are you doing well? Oh you know, pressures of being a ruler and all. Thanks for asking." Zuko deadpanned back. "What are you doing here?"

"My other job. The one with tea," Jet replied with a roll of his eyes. "Listen, the Dai Li are here. Their goods are somewhere out there." He pointed out the window to the field of warehouses. "I found Iroh's good were stored here a few hours ago. If anyone catches me right now, I'd tell them I was concerned about my shipment." He explained as he inspected the boxes to see if anything was missing yet. You never knew with some people and Iroh's tea was that good; Jet wouldn't have been surprised if someone filched a bag or two when no one was looking.

A slightly giddy feeling zoomed through Zuko. "You didn't happen to pack my mask did you?" He didn't think he'd actually need it in the Fire Nation, but doing recon without it left him feeling oddly over-exposed.

"No, I didn't." Zuko's face lapsed into slight disappointment at that, only to rise when a package was shoved into his hands. "But Iroh apparently did. I was only supposed to be escorting tea to some guy for him."

Zuko could have kissed his uncle at that moment when he opened the package to find a Blue Spirit mask staring back at him. "No, really."

Jet held up both hands in surrender. "Some old friend of his who has a restaurant."

"...And you seriously believed that?" Zuko retorted as he rolled his cloak into his pack and adjusted the mask over his face.

"Hey, Iroh doesn't lie. He just sets up the Pai Sho table and let things fall into place," Jet replied, pulling out another package from Iroh's boxes to find his Red Demon mask and gear.

Zuko's face fell. "You've been working for him too long."

"Yeah, I know." The other man grinned. "But at least this explains why he packed these. I found yours in that box with the tea and personal painting of the Jasmine Dragon for the guy who owns the Wulong Oolong."

Zuko facepalmed in front of him. Yep, this was his uncle Iroh. The man who could probably take over the world if he really felt inclined and almost did. "Look, I'm here doing the same thing as you. I finally had time to do some looking. I've been in the middle of something."

"It wouldn't happen to be girl troubles would it?" At Zuko's facial redness, his smile widened. "It is girl troubles!"

"No, it's not!" Zuko hissed back. "Is that all you think about?"

"Obviously not since I'm here and not in the arms of some of the lovely women back home."

The firebender huffed, glancing out the window. "Forget it. Where are you staying?"

"I'll be staying at the restaurant starting tomorrow, why?"

"The sun's going to be up soon and I need to get back. We'll talk later. I'll send you what I can, but what I'm working on comes first. And no it's not girl troubles."

"Are you repeating it for my benefit or your own?"

Zuko was about to snarl at him when he saw the small grin Jet flashed him before pulling his mask forward and disappearing out the door.

The walk to the palace felt lighter than when he had left. He didn't have many friends growing up and with most of his friends in Republic City these days, he never felt more alone. He always had someone at his back before in some way.

That good feeling didn't stick around long as he crept into the palace through the hidden corridors passing through the servant quarters and then through the noble residences.

"He has too much power and little to do with them. What good is him being the Fire Lord if he can't fix the country."

"He's weak. At least with Fire Lord Ozai, we had a vision. Even without his firebending, he would be a better leader than what we call his son. No wonder he was banished."

"Between the princess in the mental hospital and our current Fire Lord, I would rather have the first as the leader. No wonder she broke down. I would too if I had a brother like him."

"I find it hard to believe that he is descended from Fire Lord Sozin and Fire Lord Azulon. Look at how prosperous we were then! Everything was affordable! What does a traitorous prince know?"

Both mental and physical exhaustion took Zuko when he finally crept into bed with one question in his mind: Could he not do anything right?

* * *

**A.N.** -Wulong translates into black dragon in Chinese. Oolong is a reddish black Chinese tea.  
Thank you everyone for your patience! We're hoping to be on a more regular update schedule till the end of the first arc of this story.

And we are back! Ebotien and I are rolling out again with our vigilante fic and we'd like to thank everyone for your patience and for continuing to read. Please stay tuned for the next chapter! Same Brothers place! Same Brothers channel! :D


	6. Chapter 6

**The Brothers of Ba Sing Se**

_Chapter Six: The Long Road Home_

By DamageCtrl & Ebontien

***All Standard Disclaimers Apply:** We do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender/The Legend of Korra.

* * *

_**Fire Nation Capital, Fire Nation - Era of Avatar Aang**_

"Zuko!" She dropped the formalities, meaning she was more than just a tad upset. "You cannot just hide from your responsibilities!"

A small, childish part of Zuko - frustrated with everything that had piled on to him lately, wanted to retort that he was the Fire Lord and thus could do anything he wished. However, he knew better and saying that would make him a hypocrite to what he was trying to accomplish.

"Councilwoman Mai," he began in a formal tone as he opened the doors to the family's private library. He stood up straight and peered down at the slender, frowning woman. "I appreciate your concern, however, let me assure you that I am not hiding from my responsibilities."

Her irritated expression did not leave her face. "Then what exactly are you doing, Fire Lord," she spat out. "For hours on end in a library when there are courts to be held and documents to review?"

"Trying to find a balance," he replied easily. "First I make changes, but people are angry. Then, I stop making changes to review, and people are still angry. I have done what is necessary to keep our external relations with the other countries going so far, which will stabilize import prices and reduce tariffs on Fire Nation exports. Common citizens, especially merchants, should be pleased with that."

"It is admirable that you are focusing on improving our relations with the other nations, but what of our own internal concerns?" Mai reminded him coldly. "The land reclamation requests, the joblessness, the uncertainty? Until those concerns can be quelled, the people, including the nobles, will continue to vilify you."

His eyes narrowed. "Then let them come up with an idea that will be of greatest benefit to the Fire Nation and lay it before me," he spat out. "I have not received a single, plausible piece of legislation from those nobles since I arrived."

Mai met his glare. "I am not your public relations person, Zuko. If you wish to tell them that, then call a court and tell them."

He let out a deep breath and furrowed his brows. "So be it. A week from now, set the date for a court hearing."

"Will you have a plan then to reveal to them?" the noblewoman asked suspiciously.

"No," Zuko stated unabashed. "But I will have new guidelines. They keep telling me to remember my place - that I am the Fire Lord," he said in a low voice as he turned around. "But they seem to constantly forget theirs and now it is my turn to remind them."

He closed the door and locked it, not bothering to wait and see if Mai protested his decision. As he stalked back to the large table in the center of the room, where scrolls and books had been strewn about in a sort of organized chaos, he decided that she had no objections when nothing else was heard.

Zuko settled in front of the thick book he was writing it. He had almost filled the book halfway with his notes and his numerous, messy brush strokes and ink stains filled pages on end. Yet, he wasn't done.

This plan would forever change the government of the Fire Nation and every aspect had to be taken into account.

Historical and religious records dictated a time when the Fire Nation was not ruled by a single person in a ruling family, but rather, guided by the Fire Sages. The position of Fire Lord was held by the most powerful of the sages, thus changing the position to the most qualified every generation.

It was his ancestor that made the position inherent to their bloodline, slowly leading to what they had now, including the eventual decline of the Fire Sages system itself. This gave absolute power to one ruler; one who could easily lead an entire nation into war for years, regardless of whether or not they were qualified in both mind, body, and heart to do so.

Zuko wasn't arrogant. He knew what unchecked, limitless power could do. It corrupted. It was dangerous. He himself, who had shed blood, sweat, and tears to attain his position, was also susceptible to the corruption. He also knew that the Avatar would not always be there to check his position or those of his successors.

So, for the sake of restraint, he took to the library for guidance. He knew he wouldn't find a perfect plan - there was no such thing. He would need to find what best worked for him and his people.

And he was close.

He had a rough idea of what could work. Clearly, the Fire Nation was unlike the others. The Air Nomads were theocracy. As of right now, he questioned the existing 'Fire Sages', who were supported by the previous monarchs and were dependent on the system that kept them afloat. He wasn't sure if they, weak-willed puppets used to support his father and the like, could be strong enough to guide the Fire Nation once more. In addition, the Nomads were all benders, everyone was literally equal in that sense, while in the Fire Nation, as with the other two nations, did not have that luxury.

Now that he thought about it, most of the nobles tended to be firebenders. Of course, there was a portion of them who were not, but had high military positions regardless, but the ratio of firebenders to non-benders among nobles was staggeringly higher than among the normal population.

The Earth Kingdom had a system of regional kings and then the main king. It was a confederation, which seemed to work well for them, considering the sheer size and variety within the Earth Kingdom. The Fire Nation was far smaller in comparison; if he assigned regional kings, the obvious choices would've been the nobles and where they were right now, it would only lead to anything from petty squabbles to a civil war. He couldn't completely displace the nobles themselves. As much as he hated to admit it, they held too much power to be ignored completely.

The Water Tribes were lead by a chief, though each tribe had a particular system. According to the documents he'd researched, the Northern Tribe was an inherited chief position, always to males and if the current chief lacked a son, it would go to his son-in-law. That was nearly what the Fire Nation had now, only it seemed that with such a strong communal aspect, the Northern Tribe kept itself in check.

The Southern Tribe was lead by someone considered most capable and, from what he learned from Sokka, the most practical for its small population as chosen by its people This meant that at that time when he first came ashore, the leader of the tribe wasn't the most able male - who was Sokka. It went to the most revered elder, someone who could guide the tribe best in their situation; Gran-Gran Kanna. Her son, Chief Hakoda, was the leader of the tribe overall, but she was his second-in-command in his absence. Technically, a woman could be elected chief if she passed the trials to allow her to be election candidate; one of them being hunting and once upon a time, Kanna could spear down tiger seal quite easily.

Zuko grinned slightly. She was a tough woman. Regardless, like the Northern Tribe, the Southern Tribe was deeply communal and so the tribe as a whole, not just a select few, had a say. Chief Hakoda was equal to everyone else in the tribe and his position as leader was a job, like being a merchant or farmer.

Zuko wanted to be a leader to all the Fire Nation; not just the nobles or the military. He knew his people were displeased. He was used to the nobles voicing their opinions; complaining about every little thing that went wrong and blaming it on him, but to see posters and hear of normal citizens in unrest - that was alarming. Why hadn't the nobles said anything about that?

He didn't want his people to think that he didn't care about them. The common man made up the nation.

Zuko's fingers twirled one of his ink brushes. He really did wish he paid more attention to his history and government lessons now. He pushed aside some recent surveys on the populace and grabbed a book on the last military survey done. Many more recruits were firebenders and thus also ended up getting higher positions as they moved through the ranks. The only non-bender group in the Fire Nation military were the Yu Yan archers; anyone who wanted to join could not be a bender because their abilities were needed elsewhere.

In the other countries, people sometimes rose to government positions due to lineage, power, skill or contribution. He remembered Sokka once telling him that was how lead hunters were chosen in the Southern Water Tribe; the best among them lead them. The Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation used examinations that people would have to study for, so that was similar. Aang had told him that monks and nuns who ran each temple were chosen based on their knowledge and contributions.

He needed something that would even it out for everyone, bender and non-bender, noble and commoner. Something that wasn't done yet - something revolutionary.

With all this on his slumped shoulders, Zuko sincerely hoped that Jet and Sokka were having an easier time figuring out the matter of the Dai Li and their hidden embargo.

* * *

Now was as good a time as any. When darkness covered the skies, Jet casually slipped out of the inn above the fancy restaurant where he had delivered the goods as he promised to Iroh that afternoon. It was time for his real work and quite frankly, work he was more comfortable doing. He was not that surprised to find among the packed items in the warehouse yesterday his Red Demon mask and gear carefully hidden and wrapped where he was sure to find them.

Jet rolled his eyes. Yes, _coincidence_ indeed.

He couldn't complain though. Nighttime reconnaissance wasn't the same without his usual uniform. Tonight, he hoped to find out exactly where the mysterious Dai Li customs storage was and what they held.

He took care in his bearings in this new area earlier when he was making his way to the tea shop, Wulong Oolong. Never in his life he thought he was going to set foot on the Fire Nation, much less its capital, unless he was conquering it with the Freedom Fighters. Now he was doing it to save Ba Sing Se and to some small tiny extent, he hesitantly admitted, the Fire Nation.

And people said the spirits had no sense of humor.

They were also smiling on him in other ways. He'd only briefly met the restaurant's owner and founder, but the aging man only had time to greet Jet and thank him for his work before having to leave. Instead, the restaurant was put in charge of manager and his small handful of servers. It was a shaky opening, apparently, and Jet let his inner leader out after watching several servers spill and misplace Iroh's precious tea. The old man would have a heart attack if he had seen the carnage.

He had volunteered to help out at the restaurant, despite Mr. So, the restaurant manager's, protests, but given that the restaurant had just started, he was low on trained workers. Working at the Jasmine Dragon had given Jet more than exceptional skill as a waiter, host, and even restaurant manager, which helped ease the process, but only after Jet had convinced Mr. So through a couple rounds of dice. Iroh had told him about So's gambling habits, that he could never resist a game. Now, if Jet had tried Pai Sho, he would lose. Dice on the other hand...

It was a good thing he did. A few daring Earth Kingdom merchants had come in. These merchants were some of the same men he remembered from the ship. Again, there were no Dai Li uniforms, but he recognized their faces. He had taken a break when they left the restaurant to follow them to their hotel. It wasn't difficult for him to retire early enough to rest and then stake out the hotel earlier in the evening.

He told Mr. So not to worry if he didn't see him much since this was the first time he was in the Fire Nation, pulling off his best tourist impression. He had even asked about sending postcards to Republic City and Ba Sing Se. Mr. So had encouraged him to explore their 'beautiful city' and even gave him a map with circled places of interest, including the Fire Nation Museum of Calligraphy, the Royal Fire Nation Naval Center and Aquarium, and something called 'Lovers' Bluffs'. Was the man hinting at something?

Besides, he had bigger issues: what were the Dai Li doing.

"Nothing," Jet muttered, biting into a meat bun he had brought with him for a snack. "Of all the times to decide to sleep like ordinary people..."

He found their rooms easy enough, pretending to be a delivery boy, so that he would know which rooms to watch, but as far he could tell, the men had not left. It would be a little harder to follow them in daylight. He had hoped that they would be creatures of habit and only work at night, but if not, this was another night blown.

His eyes caught movement on the building he had lain on flat to avoid notice. It wasn't a person, but stone moving. The earth shifted a square piece above ground in the alley between both buildings, and the Dai Li came out. They were still not in uniform, but they were not in the finer merchant clothes they were in either. They, however, were wearing the stone gloves and shoes. Jet almost shook his head.

They divided up into smaller groups of two or three. Jet picked one to follow, but as he moved behind them with care, he discovered they were all moving towards the same direction: the docks. He decided to take a shortcut there, they waited.

That was when things became strange. Rather than head to the docks or the warehouses he had been the day before, they headed towards the guard stations.

Perhaps he had been mistaken? There was always the possibility the Dai Li's stuff had already been confiscated and maybe they were moved to a more secure location with the guards?

_This can't be good_. Jet thought to himself as he followed a distance behind. He stuck to the building tops. He doubted any of the Dai Li were like Toph, but it never hurt to be cautious in case they ever did recruit someone so talented into their ranks. He hoped none of them knew how to do metalbending just yet.

The Dai Li took a turn towards one of the storage units in the guard section. One of them picked the lock on the door while a couple others behind entered in once the door was opened. The remainder scattered a distance to remain on lookout. Once the men exited with crates in their arms, they stealthily moved back towards the warehouses in the other direction. These were the crates he remembered from the ship given the markings. So, they were on retrieval duty and the Fire Nation had confiscated their stuff.

Jet followed them till they reached a warehouse in a far corner of the compound, closest to the water and right next to the one that had previously stored Iroh's tea. _Well, aren't I the idiot_?

Instead of picking the lock this time, one of the men pulled out a key and merely opened the door. Inside the men went, depositing their loot. They then split up. Jet chose to follow the one with the key. He followed through the city, all the way back to their hotel. Disturbed dirt around showed that his comrades had came back earlier with one man coming in minutes after the Dai Li Jet had been following disappeared back into his room. Confident that they wouldn't be moving for the rest of the night, Jet headed back to the warehouse district and to his new find.

He picked the door's lock and proceeded to methodically inspect the place. Most items he found in there were run-of-the-mill imports: pottery, works of art, weaponry, clothing, tea. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Items were moved regularly, so there was no point in finding disturbances. He was lucky that Dai Li seemed overly reliant on their bending even the simplest tasks, as he found slight cracks in the floor towards a stack of crates.

Jet carefully pried one of them open to find a stash of Fire Nation armour. His lips automatically tugged into a frown. Why would they have been transporting Fire Nation armor? He wasn't that familiar with the rankings and uniform coding, so this was something he was going to have to ask Zuko about. Of all the things he expected tonight, this was not even on his list. Further searching of the crates revealed similar paraphernalia, but nothing downright incriminating.

"_I might not like these guys," _Jet thought to himself. "_But they're not idiots. They wouldn't have left without checking these. They didn't bring them back, so I can assume that these were the original contents_."

He needed help with this. Jet almost wished he had brought Sokka, but Zuko, for all of his ploy of keeping the Water Tribesman out of their hair, was right that Sokka was needed to keep an eye on the city and he was the best person for figuring out all their gathered intel, not just what they found here.

While that was all well and good, Jet faced another problem with their separation. He wasn't sure they'd have time to tell Sokka and have him put the puzzle pieces together. If the Dai Li were planning something soon, it unraveling the plans was up to him and Zuko.

* * *

The Fire Lord kept his head low in booth in the back of the Wulong Oolong. He hadn't been able to talk to Jet for days and no word had come from the former rebel turned vigilante. Zuko had made some headway when it came to the workload he missed, but he still had a lot of catching up to do. He was still spinning in circles when it came to how to rectify his country's situation in concerns of their political system, but his pet project was forced to take second place when it came to the more immediate matters of running his nation and his people.

The second he had a moment to himself, he knew he had to talk to his accomplice. He inwardly cringed; when had becoming a masked vigilante from another city, now in his own country, become a breather?

He had sent a message to Jet a day ago via messenger hawk to the Wulong Oolong saying he'd meet him here in the late morning, when this place would be the busiest. Most people would be too concerned with their own social lives and brunches to think about two guys talking in the back corner. It would also be too loud to eavesdrop unless someone was sitting intimately close.

"Well, that certainly took you long enough," Jet said as he slid himself into the booth, setting down a teapot, cups, and small tray of appetizers in front of him. "Do you know how busy I've been? Mr. So's so new at this, I'm practically running the place."

"You think this is hard? Try running a country," Zuko fired back at him as Jet diligently poured them both some tea. "I won't be able to meet after this for a few more days either. I'm still trying to sort things out with some of the ministers and the council. What did I miss?"

In between sips of his tea and comments on how the bakeries in Ba Sing Se were _far_ superior, Jet managed to list his findings. "I still can't figure out why they would want or have Fire Nation armor."

Zuko was leaning back in the booth, mulling over a cup of tea as his eyes narrowed. "Describe them to me."

"Three. Three red spikes on the top of the helmet, three eye holes, and shard-shaped mouth holes," Jet counted off his fingers each time.

Zuko leaned in. "Were there any face masks? Skull-shaped?"

Jet raised a brow. "A few, why?"

The Fire Lord let out a silent swear. "They're private royal guard uniforms. Were they long sleeved or short?"

"Long." Jet rubbed the back of his neck. "So what does it mean?"

"There are exceptions, but since they're long that means they are for abroad royal guards, usually those accompanying a member of the royal family. While there is a short-sleeved version given the weather here sometimes, we've been stringent on standards so most wear long sleeves unless the weather is that unbearable. The face masks are old though."

"Really? I remember seeing those a few years ago when both sides were still fighting."

Zuko sighed. "After it became apparent that keeping the guards' faces was just asking for assassination, it became a better idea to not use face masks unless they held the occupation as an executioner or a spy."

Jet nodded approvingly. "Well, that's a smart idea."

"But not mine," the firebender snorted. "It was my sister's during the days she went crazy." He thought about his words. "But she had a point in her paranoia and I'm not a popular ruler right now."

"Still, I don't think the Dai Li came all the way here incognito just to return some armor."

"I don't either. Uncle sent a messenger hawk with a message from Sokka. He's not getting much from the intel we gave him, but he's going to continue working on it."

"Then I'll just keep looking. I might have missed something in the warehouse." He paused for a bit before asking, "do you want the bird back?"

"You mean Hawky II? Oh, keep him with you. We can keep in touch this way."

Jet raised an eyebrow. "Tell me you're joking about that being his name."

Zuko rolled his eyes. "Blame Sokka. The hawk does have another name, but it's a fancy long one. I had sent it to Uncle and in the note back, Sokka insisted on calling him Hawky II...and babbled a couple paragraphs on how he could be our mascot."

The other man eyed him. "Are you sure it was such a good idea to bring him into this?"

Zuko clapped a hand on his shoulder. "I suggest you try to unconvince him. He's really hooked onto this whole vigilante thing. It only got worse since his second volume sold like hotcakes. I saw some shops starting to sell it over here too." His eyes crinkled up. "I don't even know how it got here."

Jet let out a heavy breath. "Great..."

"I might be busy, but if you need me, just send a message," Zuko said as he got up to leave.

"I will," Jet smiled, raising his cup. "And go get some sleep. You look like you've been going a few nights without it."

Zuko gave a small smile back, but his mouth reverted to a grimace the second his back was turned and he was out the door.

The truth was he was getting little sleep. If he wasn't working or in a meeting, he was sleeping. As news of his return spread, so did his appointments. Everyone had something to say to him and most didn't wait till he was holding court to make an audience. He tried to be polite in most cases, but the pressure was building. A couple years on the throne hadn't prepared him for the years of formal education and experience he had missed.

He quickly returned back to the palace where his valets were waiting for him. He had told his staff that he was going for a morning walk to clear his head. Once dressed in his formal regalia, he was about to go down the hallway to his office only to find his ministers and council members were outside.

"They insisted to meet with you immediately, Fire Lord," one of his valets said under his breath as he walked a set behind him. "Before today's called court meeting."

Zuko's lips tightened. The ministers and nobles stood at attention, having watched him approach them.

Normally, what would have happened for an audience with the ruler was for Zuko to have entered the throne room from the back door that lead to his throne, behind the wall of fire. He would then bend the wall of fire as he entered the room from the east side. Because the sun was the source of a firebender's power, the Fire Lord was the source for the Fire Nation's and thus when the Fire Lord entered this room, he always came in from the east and exited out the west. It was after he sat and gave the command were others allowed into the throne room. It was then everyone below the Fire Lord would be given an audience. That was how it was _supposed_ to be done.

Nervous as he was, they began to speak before he could inquire about this breach in protocol.

"We ask understanding from Your Majesty for approaching you in this manner, but we have a crisis on our hands. The state of this nation is not well and we feel for the good of the people this must be rectified."

"Fine," Zuko nodded, glad that his ministers couldn't feel the shock and slightest hint of anger in his body. How dare they act as if this was a surprise meeting when he had sent word of it a week earlier? His eyes narrowed. Fine, if they wanted a breech in tradition, they would get it. "We shall continue this in the throne room."

It was when the group reached the table before the throne did Zuko do something inappropriate or rather _undignified_. Just as his officials broke protocol, he did too. Mai, who had been standing behind him was left confused as Zuko sat down before his council and ministers at the head of the table rather than going up to his throne.

In the back of his mind, Zuko recalled his uncle and the majesty he was able to carry himself with, through war and peace, capture and freedom. That was what he needed to be right now: that proud, awe-inspiring resilience and grace that demanded attention and respect that he would need. There was no running away from this.

He spoke before any of the officials could.

"I realized that I have been neglectful of my country and problems have risen both now and before my rule. I have heard your pleas and concerns and understand that these must be addressed accordingly. Therefore I will listen to what you all have to say," he stated, looking each member in the eye around and down the table. "And I will sit here for as long as that takes."

* * *

"Pier 12, pier 13...," Jet counted out as he double-checked his ticket. He hadn't made any more discoveries with the Dai Li, nor had he heard from Zuko. The newest waiters were now well-trained enough, leaving Jet with little to do. The first day was restful - sleeping in, trying out some food. The second was enjoyable - do a little sightseeing, sent a postcard to Katara featuring the Lovers Bluffs. By the third day, however, he wanted to murder something.

He could not remember a day in his life when he would take such a long break from any type of work. Growing up, he had to find food, water and shelter. With the Freedom Fighters, there were always raids to prepare for. The Jasmine Dragon didn't run itself and Jet often found himself helping Iroh with the orders and errands. It made him itch not to do anything.

Thankfully, Iroh had given him a list of items to look for while he was in the Fire Nation. While Iroh did visit his homeland once in a while, he had little opportunity to do so after the Jasmine Dragon reopened. The tea house was his baby. The old man was always coming up with new ideas here and there in his free time, of which he would use more free time later to implement them. To Iroh, there was no such thing as taking a vacation from the Jasmine Dragon. The fact that it existed was his vacation.

After taking a good look at the list, Jet decided to go down to the pier to check the date and time, not to mention the pier he would be boarding from, so that he could schedule his time correctly. He wanted to know how much time he had between Iroh's shopping and his departure to find out what the Dai Li were up to in the Fire Nation. It was unsettling that nothing had happened yet and he knew he had to leave eventually.

Spotting a man in a naval uniform nearest him, Jet hurried over, something he never would have done before in another life. "Excuse me, sir?"

The man turned and smiled at him. "Hello, there. Uh, may I help you?"

"Could you tell me where pier 15 is? I can't find it, though I found 13." Jet pointed at his ticket.

The man laughed. "Oh, _that_. When this port was built, the prince who built this was a superstitious one, so it ended at 13. It wouldn't do to launch ships from an unlucky pier, but that was long before this became a public port." He pointed in the other direction. "The numbers start from 15 over there. If anyone ever tells you to look for a pier 14, you've been duped. Doesn't exist at this port."

"Ah. Thank you, sir." Jet nodded back. With that, he reversed direction to where the man had been pointing to. _Learn something new everyday, but who would have a fear of numbers? That would be like being afraid of like the number 13 or 666 or something._

Ships were arriving and leaving. There was intricate dance to keep everything moving with the dock workers directing, unloading, stocking and inspecting each vessel that came in. As each ship docked, passengers and crew unloaded and lined themselves up in the central travel security building. Passports were checked and goods were declared. If someone was travelling light enough, they were didn't need to return to pick up their goods the next day like Jet had to with Iroh's tea.

_What do you know?_ Jet mused to himself, feeling his mouth curl into a frown. In front of him, standing near the entrance of the security building was the man he had followed a few days ago, the one he had assumed was the leader. Coming to meet him were more men. By now Jet was rather confident he could spot Dai Li agents for as thorough as they were, acting normal was not their forte. They stuck out like singing groundhogs in a crowd because their bodies just didn't relax with such stiff posture. Their clothing tended to be too clean-cut without trying. They carried themselves the same way and had similar ques of hair.

Jet stopped on the opposite street, pretending to be looking at his tickets again as well as Iroh's list with the pretense of being lost. His head stayed down, but his eyes stayed focus on the group. Talking beside the leader was another man.

_Doesn't he look important? Dai Li? Back's too stiff. Could be a noble but I don't see an entourage. Upstart merchant maybe. Or Dai Li._

The man's clothes were richer in material and he carried himself with an air of authority. Ever since this new era of peace, and the forming of the United Republic, he was seeing a blend of cultures in clothing so he couldn't tell if this man was Fire Nation or Earth Kingdom.

Jet was unable to hear what any of them were talking about and he couldn't get too close without arousing suspicion. He was still close enough to see the leader pass a note to the important looking man, who glanced at it before slipping it into his pocket. With a final nod between both men, the new Dai Li arrivals left with their leader while the other man left the opposite way.

Casually, he made his way across the street with the list, slowly putting his tickets back into his shirt pocket, but keeping the list out in front of him till he bumped into his target, filching the note with practiced ease.

"Sorry about that, excuse me," Jet said hurriedly as he righted himself away from the man and easily melted into the crowds.

Once he was a decent distance away and he was sure there was no one following or around him did Jet take out the note. It wasn't a note. It was a map. He recognized it to be of the dock area, but he didn't recognize where the line was going towards. There were no words describing what the map was or what locations were represented, just a single line winding through to the enlarged dot at the end.

Jet had nothing to lose to follow where the map lead. He was cautious about his general direction, taking turns not dictated by the map but headed to the same area. Last thing he wanted to be was surrounded by Dai Li without his swords. When he reached where the dot was in the map, he was even more confused.

The map had lead him to the Fire Nation's naval yard.

"I wonder if it's too late to bring Sokka over," Jet muttered to himself as he tried to put everything together.

His mind was reeling. Stolen food. Hidden mountain base. Fire Nation Royal Guard uniforms. A map to the naval yard. What does it all mean? There's no way the Dai Li would be dumb enough to invade anywhere. He didn't think the Dai Li ever cared about anywhere else, but Ba Sing Se.

"They could be trying to infiltrate the military here, but why? Causing a fuss like that is like asking Aang to please come by for a visit," he whispered to himself.

There was something still missing. He just knew it. His gut feeling had never let him down before and he never had a reason to doubt it. Jet had learned the hard price of ignoring that gut feeling. He debated telling Zuko, but decided against it. There was no use in the both of them running around in circles, especially when Zuko had his handsful and he had time to kill.

"You there!"

Jet snapped out of his thoughts to see a group of Fire Nation guards heading towards him. Instinctively he reached behind him, only to realize he didn't bring his swords today and that he was no longer a Freedom Fighter. He pretended to be scratching his back as they drew closer. "Uh, hi?"

"This is a restricted area. I'm afraid you will have to come with us." The leader hovered closer to him, a stern look on his face.

"Oh, is it?" Jet said with faux sheepishness. "I'm so sorry. It's my first time here and I wanted to take a look around and wandered down from the aquarium. I've never been to the Fire Nation before!" He fumbled his pockets, pulling out Iroh's list. "I was told to go this way to get to the duty-free stores, since I'm looking for some things for my boss. You wouldn't happen to know where to buy a...tsungi horn mouthpiece?" _Tsungi horn mouthpiece? Seriously Iroh?! _"What is that by the way?"

"I'm sure this is all a misunderstanding, but I'm afraid you need to still come with us. It's policy for whenever we find anyone in restricted areas," the woman beside the leader explained. Judging by her uniform, Jet guessed she was his second-in-command.

The former rebel wanted to book it as fast as legs would take him, but his instincts told him to just go with them. If he ran now, he would just be calling attention to himself and that was never good. He had to keep a low profile. Just go with the questioning and then leave without a fuss.

The group steered him through the naval yard to a mid-ship. As he walked up the plank, Jet wanted nothing more than to get out of here as possible. The uniforms were different, but the environment was too similar as the last time he was caught by guards. He tried not to look frantic as he looked around.

"Easy there, son," one of the guards assured him. "You're not the first to get lost from the aquarium. We've told them time and time again to put up proper signs to the other piers, but nothing's come of it."

That admittedly eased Jet a bit. He was lead inside, down hallways till they reached the bridge of the ship. Behind all the navigational controls was a large table where several high-ranking officers were gathered while crew members were bustling around behind them.

Upon seeing the group, a man stepped away from the bridge, his armor and the behaviour of the officers around him marking him as a superior.

As Jet came closer, he watched as the man smiled before recognition in his own head kicked in. It was the store owner, the one he gave Iroh's painting and personal tea stash to.

"Is there a problem?" the man asked the guards.

"We found him wandering in the naval yard and brought him in for questioning with Captain Yao," the man beside Jet reported. "We were told to report here since he was to be with you on your ship with the other captains today, Captain Jee."

A woman at the table nodded, _Captain Yao_, Jet assumed. She was about to stand up when Jee gave a nod in her direction.

"This man," Jee pointed at Jet. "Works for the retired General Iroh. I apologize on behalf of these men, Mr. Jet."

"The Dragon of the West?!" The guard leader's eyes lit up as did various other members in the group with admiring enthusiasm.

"The very same. As you all know, General Iroh now owns and works at the Jasmine Dragon in Ba Sing Se. I had written to him about his new signature blend and this gentleman, Mr. Jet, was kind enough to travel all the way here to brew some for us. We should extend some courtesy for his generosity," Jee berated them.

"But...he said he was a tourist...," one of the guards sputtered.

The captain turned to the guard. "I gave Jet the morning off since he's never been here. Since he is a guest, we as representatives of the Fire Nation, should show our best foot forward to someone's first time in our country."

"Yeah," Jet finally spoke up, playing along. "I told you my boss had asked me to find him some things."

"General Iroh's tsungi horn?" If anything, the voice of the leader pitched itself an octave higher. "You've heard him play?"

"Uh...no," Jet said, stepping back. Who knew Iroh was so popular? "I think that might be why he wanted a new tsungi horn mouthpiece. Maybe his old one broke or something."

"My thanks to you all for being diligent on your patrols; we will take it from here," Jee said as he directed Jet towards the table. "You may resume your duties."

"Sir, yes Sir!" The group bowed to him before heading out the doorway.

"Thank...thank you, sir." Jet whispered to Jee. This man was a _Fire Nation Naval Captain_? And he opened up a restaurant? Is that what all old Fire Nation military personnel did? Open dining establishments?

"Don't thank me just yet, son," Jee whispered back. "You might not like me in a minute." Clearing his voice, he faced his compatriots. "Everyone! I have a surprise for you. As you know, the retired General Iroh had started a wonderful tea house in Ba Sing Se, the Jasmine Dragon. A few days ago, General Iroh had sent over one of his prized blends, which Jet here delivered. He also happens to be one of his best tea brewers at the tea house since he is here, he's graciously offered by to make some of that fine tea for us. A fitting refreshment for our meeting if I do say so myself."

Around the table, the other captains nodded in their agreement while Jee pointed Jet to the small kitchen area near the back of the room, close to the door. The young man wasn't sure how to feel, but automatically set to boiling the water and measured scoops of tea leaves into a giant pot, just as Iroh had taught him.

"_Things I never expected to do in my life_," Jet thought. "_Work for a Fire Nation general, retired or not. Go to the Fire Nation as a tourist. Try to save the Fire Nation. I can now add brewing tea for Fire Nation naval officials to my list. Who would believe that I'd go to the nation I loathed the most one day...as a tourist._"

But he knew the weight of debts. He did owe Iroh and right now, he definitely owed Captain Jee for saving his butt. This might be peace times but tensions were still uneasy.

While he was waiting for the water to boil, he surveyed his surroundings. This was a slightly newer model of ship. It was more streamlined, built more for surveillance and shipping than heavy artillery battle. Crew members seemed to be doing upkeep and stock around the ship, making everything was ready for departure. The ranked officers were talking about the latest improvements with the ships' engines and a lower ranked officers were bringing things to and from the cabin. A few young female officers caught his eye and he tossed them a casual wink before they seemed to bit their lips to keep from smiling back inappropriately.

Jet inwardly grinned. He supposed the day wasn't a total loss. There were a couple guards at the door but they were the only stationary people. Everyone else was coming and going.

That was when he saw him, the keyholder leader. Jet resisted doing a double take as he focused on his tea serving. He forced his heart to calm as he prepared a tray with the necessary items and turned around.

"Alright, Captain Jee had three of the Jasmine Dragon's signature blends," Jet said as he reached the meeting table and placed the tray on the edge. Three small pots were in a row for the officers to see as he methodologically went over each one. "We have the house special, jasmine," he began his usual introduction to the teas. "It is, by far, our most popular. Second is this fine oolong that the owner has personally blended to bring out the best flavors of the continent. My personal favorite, is this green tea blend specifically selected for it's cleansing taste and appealing aroma." He began to gather the cups and circled the table, placing one in front of each official. "Now, it is quite a difficult decision, but please remember that if you'd like to taste another after your first cup, it is not a problem."

"What do you think, Captain Jee?" one of the other captains asked curiously.

"I'm partial to the oolong," Jee replied as several small conversations revolving around the tea filled the room.

Jet looked around, holding a few spare tea cups and casually offering if anyone else would like to taste. Even as he knew the lower ranked officers would politely decline, it gave him a chance to get a look at all their faces, including that of the man he suspected was Dai Li.

Unfortunately, it also allowed for him to recognize another 'naval officer'. Silently, he wondered just how many of those men were on board and how they were able to... He lowered his eyes back to the tray of tea, only half-paying attention to the captains telling him which they'd like to try first.

"I do apologize; at the Jasmine Dragon, we like to serve most of our teas with local pastries, but I'm unfamiliar with the local bakeries here and admittedly, it is Master Iroh who selects which pieces go best with which tea," he smiled charmingly as he poured some oolong tea for a few captains. Meanwhile, his mind was exploding.

No one would question uniformed officer on a ship. It was one of the oldest espionage tricks in the boo; enter the enemy's lair by becoming the enemy. Those uniforms the Dai Li gathered and then stored away weren't confiscated by guards - they had been stolen from the guards' station to be used to sneak on board ships.

"This is delicious," Captain Yao complemented, sounding highly impressed. "Mr. Jet, you wouldn't know what may go well with this oolong, would you?"

"What we usually serve with this particular blend, during our brunch period, is a deep tasting, meat pastry. The pastry part doesn't overwhelm; it's more a finger food," Jet explained expertly. Silently, he wondered when he'd gotten so good, but quickly shook his head to remind him of where he was. "Oolong is also popular as the after meal drink at social events we've catered."

He needed to send a message to Zuko and tell him what was going on. Briefly, his eyes darted to Captain Jee, but mentally grimaced. There was no reason for Jee to believe him, even if he was an above average tea server. No, he needed to tell Zuko immediately. He could whistle for the hawk at any time, but he needed to write an actual note and didn't know if he had time to return to the restaurant.

"At the next Naval Ball, we must have this tea," one captain agreed.

"I'm partial to the jasmine, though," another captain said.

Jet jumped in. "I am probably overstepping my boundaries here, and I can't guarantee that he'd do it, but Master Iroh often likes to prepare special blends for events. We offer the standard teas at the Jasmine Dragon, but as a personal touch, there is an event-specific tea. If there is something you're interesting in trying, I can take down notes and mention it to Master Iroh when I return."

"He can do that?" Honestly, Jet had no idea why they were so surprised. From what he knew of the old man, he could do anything. "Officer Lao! Bring some scrolls and a brush and ink!"

Perfect. Jet quickly set about writing down requests and even taking a few orders, he glanced out the window and decided he needed to go.

"My apologies, Captains, but I believe it's going to get dark soon and I still need to find the store for Master Iroh," Jet told them. "In addition to the mouthpiece, there is an order for a dragon shaped crystal platter I need to pay for and pick up."

"Ah, Mr. Jet," Captain Jee said as he and a few others escorted the young man off the ship. "As we are leaving tomorrow night, would you also inform Mr. So to prepare some tea for the trip to bring aboard the ships? If he is uncomfortable selecting the variations, please feel free to do so."

"Of course, Captain Jee. I can bring that over myself before you leave. It won't take long to prepare, at all. Will you be out at sea for some time or a short period?" Jet asked, pausing before he continued down the pier.

"Just a few weeks or so at sea. We're going to Republic City," the captain told him. Jet looked surprised.

"Republic City?"

"Good will mission," Captain Jee smiled lightly, almost pleased. "We're escorting cargo with building material to help with the infrastructure there."

Jet nodded. So that's where the ships were heading. He filed that away before bowing, thanking the captain once more, and leaving. As soon as he was out of the ship's sight, he quickly made a beeline to an area behind the store houses.

He let out a high pitched whistle before taking out one of the papers he had been given and tore off a piece he had written on. As he rolled it up, a screech of a bird was heard and he glanced up. The large predatory bird was swooping down, baring the Fire Lord's crest on it's chest plate.

"Hey, there, Hawky," Jet smirked wryly as the hawk landed in front of him and turned his back and message canister to Jet. "Okay, take it to your boss. It's urgent."

As if understanding, the bird let out another screech before taking off into the air. Jet let out a heavy breath as he watched it fly in the direction of the inner palace. Silently, he hoped Zuko would get it in time.

After all, it really was urgent. The Dai Li were infiltrating boats to the United Republic posing as Fire Nation naval personnel. That was hardly a good will message the Fire Lord wanted to send.

* * *

Was he seeing two characters or just one character on the parchment and it was just his tired eyes playing tricks on him? That was when he decided it was enough for the night. He trudged out of his office, having gone through all he could covering that wretched meeting with the nobles.

Despite the predicted squabbles that arose, it had gone relatively well and a bit of faith was resorted to the noble ranks. People in their regions were suffering and they had voiced that. Offers had been made to sacrifice a few of their own privileges, temporarily, in order to benefit their specific regions. That was what he wanted to hear.

He had a self-imposed deadline to come up with plan after hearing all of their complaints, but for that night, he knew rest was in order. Guards greeted him before he numbly walked into his room and closed the door behind him.

A deliriously happy look graced his face as he saw his neatly made bed; soft and warm - waiting for him to climb in. He pushed forward and held his arms out before falling face first into the welcoming cushions of his bed before letting out a content sigh.

Then, a hawk cried out.

Zuko's closed eyes tightened. "No..." Another, quieter screech sounded, though it was closer. He lifted his head and pried open one eyes. Hawky was resting at the foot of the bed, his head cocked to the side, as if asking the Fire Lord what he was doing. He let out a defeated sigh. Of all the times for Jet to send him a message... Zuko forced himself up and crawled to the awaiting animal.

He turned his back to Zuko and the Fire Lord uncapped the message canister and took out the rolled piece of paper. His eyes widened as he reread it once more. Jet didn't give any sort of explanation as to why the Dai Li were doing what they were doing, but it didn't matter. If they were sneaking on board ships, that was a problem. That was an international incident waiting to happen and one he couldn't afford.

Whether it was concern for his country or fury that the Dai Li dared do this in his land, Zuko found himself dashing through the shadows of the capital, heading straight for the warehouses that lined the dock. How he found Jet so easily vexed him, but it didn't take him long to see the familiar Red Demon perched on the rooftop.

Jet barely made out the sound of Zuko landing beside him as he kept his eyes on the naval yard not far from them.

"I thought you'd come," he said as they laid low on the roof tops.

"Do you have any idea what they're planning?" Zuko asked, getting straight to the point. Jet shook his head once.

"No. I know what they're doing, but I don't get it. If they were going to try to infiltrate the Fire Nation military and try to destroy it from within or confiscate arms, I don't see why they'd take pains to board a vessel leaving," Jet frowned.

Zuko narrowed his eyes. He knew exactly which ships Jet was talking about, having selected them himself for the mission. "You're sure they're Dai Li?"

"Yeah, it's in the way they move," Jet snorted. "Trust me, I'd rather not be that familiar." He paused. "So...what do we do?"

For a moment, the Fire Lord was taken aback. "What do you mean, what do we do?"

"I mean, it's your nation," Jet reminded him. "What do you want to do, Fire Lord?"

Zuko let out a low, disagreeable grunt. "When the mask is on, I'm not the Fire Lord."

"Whatever helps you sleep, but that isn't going to help us right now. We need a plan. You're not going to just let them set sail for Republic City are you? What if they cause a mutiny or something?"

"On lightly armed escort vessels made of metal. Not worth it and not practical," Zuko murmured. "But exposing them like that will cause an international incident - a big one. There are those on both sides that will use it as an excuse to restart the war and we can't risk that."

"Then how are you going to stop them without exposing them?" Jet demanded.

"This is a delicate matter, Je-"

"Red Demon."

"Fine," Zuko rolled his eyes. "Red Demon. We're outmatched...and frankly, the Brothers of _Ba Sing Se_ shouldn't be here in the first place."

Jet let out a scoff. "Details. Didn't you read Sok - I mean, _Wang Fire'_s manifesto? Wherever there is injustice or something, the brothers will be nearby or whatever."

"Wow...you sure took that to heart," Zuko quipped sarcastically.

"I'm just saying that as the Red Demon and the Blue Spirit, we're entities of justice."

"Do you hear yourself? One doesn't simply walk into the Fire Nation military and tell them that on behalf of justice, we're going to expose some traitors to the Earth Kingdom," Zuko groaned. He tensed as his eyes widened behind the mask. "Or can we...?"

"You're talking Wang Fire talk now...and I'm not sure I like it," Jet frowned.

"Do you know where the Dai Li are headquartered?" Zuko asked suddenly.

"They seem to have taken up residence in some of the inns close to the docks. Their cargo is in warehouse 23, though," Jet replied easily.

"The ships are departing tomorrow night with the tide," Zuko recalled. "That means if they're going to board the ships, they'll be in this area tomorrow."

Jet could almost see a plan formulating in Zuko's head. "So how do we alert the authorities without causing an international incident."

"We probably can't, but we can lessen the damage." Zuko smirked a bit behind the mask. "I'll take care of that. Or rather, the Fire Lord will."

"Great," Jet frowned. "And what will the Red Demon and the Blue Spirit do?"

"The Red Demon and the Blue Spirit will simply walk into the Fire Nation military."

* * *

A piece of stone flew past his head and Jet wondered if he was having another bout of deja vu. Beside him, a black clad, blue-masked figure was running just as quickly.

"Explain to me!" Jet growled beneath his mask. "How is this walking!?"

"To be fair, we did walk a little bit," Zuko panted.

"Yeah! We got on the ship and then got chased out!"

"The point is that it worked!" Zuko snapped. "And they're chasing us!"

Jet didn't have the luxury of glancing over his shoulder. He had purposely led Zuko to the ship where he had identified the most Dai Li earlier that day, during his 'tea delivery'. The ships weren't due to leave for another few hours, but it was already dark and it was the perfect time for the duo to test just how popular the Brothers were amongst the Dai Li.

Their entrance was something Sokka could've coordinated. With no hesitation, they put on their masks and strode to the ship. Each had a small bag of rocks tied to their waists. They reached the deck and and Jet quickly recognized two Dai Li in uniform.

Someone called out to the two vigilantes; a legitimate officer, asking who they were. That was when the two reached for the back of rocks and threw them at the Dai Li. As expected, rather than duck or attempt to incinerate the pieces of stone, they were immediately stopped in mid air.

"Told you," Jet had smirked.

A moment later, the rocks they had throw were bended towards them as confused naval officers wondered why rocks were flying. Whistles were blown and several men in uniform were after them, including several coming down from other ships.

Zuko inwardly celebrated as someone yelled that the officers had broken rank. The Fire Nation military was strict for the most part and unless ordered, they would not leave the ship so easily and in such a panicked rush. That was a sign that something was amiss.

"How many more do you think there are?" Zuko asked.

"Don't know," Jet admitted. He grinned. "Do you think they recognize us?"

"They're from Ba Sing Se! Get them!" someone shouted behind them.

"Yeah," Zuko replied deadpan. "I'm sure they do." They rounded the corner.

"Are you sure about leading them to the warehouse, Blue Spirit?" Jet shouted over his shoulder.

"All the commotion will get the necessary authorities, trust me!" Zuko replied. Sirens were not wailing as fire sourced floodlights illuminated the area. "Don't pay attention to the lights! Just get to the warehouse!"

"Fine! But just to make this clear, I'm only doing what you're telling me because we're on your turf! You're not the leader!"

"Can we have this discussion another time?" Zuko snapped as they rounded a corner. He resisted the urge to shield his eyes from the lights. The ground beneath them began to move.

"Uh-oh," Jet frowned. "Looks like they really don't want us near their stuff!"

"We're at a disadvantage on the ground! Get on the roof!" Zuko ordered.

"Don't have to tell me twice," Jet mumbled as he and Zuko seemed to split apart. He darted to the left and easily pulled himself up to the top of a building. On the adjacent building, Zuko landed on the roof and continued forward. They could see warehouse 25 up ahead and Jet eyed a vent at the top. "Blue!" he shouted before motioning some fingers to the covered vent grating. Zuko nodded.

That was where they were to enter. The two easily jumped the gaps between the buildings, having plenty of practice between them, and reached the warehouse roof. Jet pried open the ventilation grating and allowed Zuko to slide in first before going after him.

It was a short way to slide. Rather than having a shaft that lead into a series of ventilation routes at the top of the building, the hole was literally a hole that dropped straight into the warehouse below.

Jet's eyes went wide as he realized his feet would not be landing on something and braced himself for the fall, all while silently cursing the Fire Lord.

"Red!" He felt an arm brush his in a frantic move to grab him before he dropped. Instantly, Jet turned and grabbed at the hand, instead managing to wrap his arms around some cloth and...

He was sure they both inwardly groaned. There they were, hanging from a iron beam at the ceiling, suspended only by Zuko's arms grabbing on to the structural framework. With his arms wrapped around Zuko's legs, was Jet.

"When this is over," Jet began in a low voice as he made an effort to avoid looking up and forward. "Let us never speak of it again."

"Agreed," Zuko grumbled. "Can you swing up-"

"Shh!" Jet hissed as he heard the door jiggling open. "Don't move!" Zuko rolled his eyes. They tried to stay as still as possible as several agents rushed in.

"Who said you could break rank?" one of the Dai Li dressed in a spiked uniform growled to another as the door slammed shut.

"Well, you ran off the ship!"

"That doesn't mean you have to also!" another hissed. "The Fire Nation military severely punishes breaking rank and disembarking without orders! If they do an investigation-"

"You are surrounded!" a voice echoed from outside. Light from the floodlights were pouring into the windows at the top of the warehouse. "You have nowhere to run! Please surrender!"

Growls were heard and Jet watched as they stomped their feet, trying to make an escape from the floor. "What the...?"

"Metal!? When did they put metal in!?"

"When did they put metal in?" Jet whispered.

"This morning," Zuko whispered back.

"Heh..."

A loud banging sound was heard as the doors to the warehouse were open. Blinding lights were shone in as a row of firebenders readied themselves for any escape attempts. Zuko swung his body, swinging Jet upwards and allowing the other young man to grab on to the support beam before heading back towards the hole they had fallen from.

"Are you coming?"

"I never get to watch the good stuff," Jet snorted. He followed and the two crept out of opening and snuck into the shadows of the rooftop. "Now what?"

"Raids are being conducted on the inns in town after tracing some undocumented goods lead back to them," Zuko pointed out. "I'm sure by now, the navy has arrested the trespassers on the ship."

"How do they know they're fakes? You guys don't carry identification papers do you?" the red-masked man asked snidely.

"No, but everyone assigned to those ships were at least mid-level fire benders. They're lightly armed, so the personnel onboard had to be well trained to that extent," Zuko replied.

"Alright, alright...not bad, Blue Spirit," Jet snickered. He turned towards the commotion going on below as Dai Li agents were cuffed and escorted out. "What about down there? It's that international incident waiting to happen."

"That's not the Blue Spirit's place," Zuko said as he prepared to dart off. "That's the Fire Lord's."

He jumped from the top of the building and Jet shook his head. "And I thought Sokka liked flashy exits and entrances."

Part of Zuko couldn't wait to tell Sokka about his carefully planned bust, although wasn't sure how the Water Tribe warrior and 'artist' would translate that into story form. He shook his head and concentrated, waiting to make his arrival to the docks as soon as possible. He shed his mask as he reached a vacant area behind one of the buildings. He looked around and quickly removed a tarp from a patiently waiting mongoose dragon.

"Thanks for waiting," Zuko said as he patted the animal on the head. He reached for the pack hanging from its saddle and threw on some 'casual' Fire Nation clothes before he got back on the beast and steered it towards the docks.

As expected, several Kyoshi Warriors he had allotted to investigate were corralling the Dai Li into metal cages after disabling their bending using techniques Ty Lee had taught them. Several military police officers were wandering the area, including the warehouse, most likely taking note of the goods.

Mai was speaking one of the officers while Jee was standing beside her, paying attention to what she was telling them. "...a warning from Republic City to be on the lookout for illegal scrap metal traders, so we've been cracking down on questionable cargo."

"It's a good thing that you did, Councilwoman," the officer replied. "There are dozens of containers in there piled with illegally acquired armor and weapons. Many seem outdated, but some seem to have been taken directly from the armories."

"Those could easily be worth several million if they were sold off," Mai frowned.

"Lieutenant Ming!" Captain Jee shouted over his shoulder, clearly looking displeased at the breech. "Contact Admiral Wong and request an immediately assessment of the armories - take into account anything that has gone missing! Councilwoman," he said, turning to the bun-haired woman. "I believe we should notify the Fire Lord."

"There is no need," Zuko took that as his queue to enter the conversation. "I've heard what's going on. I had already received personal messages from Republic City informing me of the rogue traders, but I didn't expect them to be so daring with their attempt."

"In addition to this, several men have been arrest aboard three of the escort ships that would've been leaving tonight," Captain Jee frowned as he eyed the suspiciously conveniently appearing ruler. "They were also wearing stolen armor."

"They must've known about the metal being sent to the United Republic and wanted to get ahold of it," Mai assessed with a frown. "I'm afraid we'll have to hold back the mission for inquiry."

"How quickly can it be done?" Zuko asked. "I don't want it to look as if we've abandoned the mission."

"I will personally look into it, Fire Lord," Mai assured him.

"Speaking of investigations, may I speak to you for a moment, Your Highness?" Captain Jee asked carefully. Zuko nodded before telling Mai to inform him of her findings before following the older man.

"What do you want to speak about, Captain?" Zuko asked calmly.

"May I first ask what you are doing outside the palace?" Captain Jee frowned.

"Taking an evening stroll to calm myself," Zuko told him confidently. "I heard the sirens wailing and came down as soon as I could."

Jee released a heavy breath and lifted his hand to his head, rubbing hit tiredly. "Your Highness, you are aware that the charges are not as simple as theft and illegal trade, are you not? They have a reason for sneaking on board our ships, and I highly doubt it was to steal our metal, as the good Councilwoman stated. I believe we should do a complete and thorough investigation."

Zuko's face didn't show any sign of faltering. "I also know that any more serious charges will result in a full scale investigation and an international incident," Zuko replied in a low voice. "Both you and I know those are clearly highly skilled earthbenders from the Earth Kingdom, meaning they may have some sort of military background. That sort of threat on our shores will not only alarm the entire country, but can be used as an excuse to push us into another war. Better we say they are merely illegal traders."

"As per our current agreements with the Earth Kingdom, they are under no obligation to extradite these men to us. We will have to return them to the Earth Kingdom authorities," the captain reminded him in an irritated voice. "This is already an international incident."

"I am aware and as such, Councilwoman Mai will be working directly with the Ministry of Foreign Affairs and myself to deal with this, Jee," Zuko replied. "We can either press of more serious charges and cause tensions to raise or we use the obvious offenses and keep this spreading panic throughout the city."

Captain Jee took a deep breath. "Illegal trading, posing as military personnel, illegal transport of goods, theft, and possession of stolen government property."

"As well as trespassing and giving false information to our customs agents," Zuko agreed. "That's more than enough to put them away."

"But how do we know they'll be put away?" the captain frowned. "How do we know they won't try this again?"

"That's the hard part," Zuko narrowed his eyes. "We don't. Nothing is certain, Captain."

The older man let out a heavy breath. "I trust that you will push for the most severe punishment they can give for such offenses."

"You have my word."

The captain bowed his head. "It is good to see that your uncle has rubbed off on you, Your Highness," he said with a hint of amusement. "We'll keep an eye out for more men like those."

* * *

Since he had ascended the throne, the flames that were before him always felt oddly hotter than he thought they should've, but this time, they did not affect him so.

A thick, carefully prepared and reviewed book he had been writing and organizing after weeks of research had been finalized and copied and today was the day of truth. He had personally handed them out each of the nobles in a mandatory meeting that would change the Fire Nation.

Mai had been the first to read it and it had stunned her, but after she had reviewed it, she solemnly consented. She didn't want what had happened in the past to repeat itself; such unrestrained power had driven her friend insane and nearly took Zuko from them.

"These documents are the outline to what I believe will be a more well balanced and citizen focused Fire Nation," Zuko had begun as he took a seat before them, not on the throne of fire, but amongst them. "After weeks of review and hearing the testimonies from not only you, the nobles, but from the people, I have come to the conclusion that a monarch with absolute, unquestioned authority is far too dangerous. These guidelines were written with the intent to curb any extreme decisions a ruler of the Fire Nation would have, including issues with war. I have considered all that we have discussed in recent weeks to create this draft. It is a reformation of our current system and lay the path for stable governance that will benefit the Fire Nation as a whole."

As expected, shock and confusion had filled the room immediately. Nobles raised their hands and quickly descended into speaking out of turn. Only a few had begun to skim through the thick volume of paper Zuko had drafted. He knew that there were many parts that still needed to considered and revised, but he had tried to clearly outline his goals.

As the voices in the throne room reached his tolerance, he took a deep breath and yelled. "Quiet!" The flames behind him soared dramatically and from her seat, Mai raised a curious brow at the show. Regardless of what she thought, the order was heard and the nobles' disagreeing voices quieted down. "I expect every single one of you to read over this document thoroughly. Those who are ministry heads will convenience with your cabinets to discuss how these changes will affect you and any changes you feel should be made must be made into a proposal, detailing the concerns, plausible alternatives, expenditure, and timelines.

"I am aware that this legislature was not foreseen, but, as you all have said over and over, we cannot continue as we are. I refuse to go backwards and revert to our pre-war tactics that fueled this country. We are now an industrialized power and at a point where we can certainly make the lives of our people better, without war. We should turn our efforts to bettering the Fire Nation. Now, given the enormous complexity of this, it will take time for your review and for the ministries to convene. Until then, our current system is in place. You will have one month to review and propose changes. Then, a second month to complete any proposals. Extensions for proposals will be considered on a case by case basis. Should there be no contest to an issue, it will be considered accepted and put into place immediately. Are there any questions?"

"Were there?" Zuko snapped his head up as he was drawn out of his thoughts. He glanced over at his right, where a man was seated on the edge of the ship with him, arms draped over the wooden railing as his legs dangled over the edge. Jet's eyes were focused out towards the sunset as he chewed on a piece of straw in his mouth.

"Yeah," Zuko replied as he turned back to the horizon behind them. He could still faintly see the outline of capital city in the island he was leaving behind. "Plenty."

The two were quiet. Jet chewed on his straw thoughtfully. "So," he said quietly. "Why'd you leave? You'd think that with all those changes you want to make, you'd stay to make sure everything goes smoothly."

A small, bitter scoff escaped Zuko. "Even if I did stay, things would hardly go smoothly. I was strict with the request for proposals on changes. I want them to think long and hard about the changes we're making and that can't be achieved in a few days." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Besides, I brought work with me; other legislation, infrastructure proposals and ordinances I have to review and approve. I'll be back soon enough. Mai wasn't lenient when she found out I was going back and gave me more work than I thought I'd bring."

"Well, consider it punishment. You're pretty much ditching your girlfriend to take care of things in your place," Jet snorted. Zuko tensed. He snapped his head towards the other young man and frowned.

"I'm not abandoning her," Zuko stated firmly. "You know why I have to go back. My mother is still trapped there, being used as a puppet!"

"I know, I know," Jet snickered, pleased he had pressed some buttons. "I didn't say you didn't have a good reason. Still, you have to think about it from her point of view. Yeah, I get that she's this big councilwoman and what not, but her boyfriend is the Fire Lord and she seems to be carrying more weight than she should, let alone more than you. Worse, you're gone half the time. Maybe if you stayed, she wouldn't be angry all the time."

"She's not angry all the time!" Zuko rested his head on the railing despondently. "And I know about how much I've assigned to her," he agreed in a solemn voice. "I know what I'm putting her through. I know that I'm giving her more to handle; this isn't even her main job, but I don't know who else is in a position for me to trust there."

"I'm just saying that maybe you need to talk more. Girls can be stubborn, too," Jet mused.

Zuko gave him a disbelieving look. "What, you're speaking from experience now?"

"I wouldn't be lying if I said I never got some attention," Jet grinned as he lifted his hands. "If anything, I've learned that if you want to keep them in your life, you have to put in an effort" He smiled proudly. "That's why I sent a postcard to a certain lady friend I wouldn't mind having in my life," he winked.

The Fire Lord wasn't sure whether to laugh or snort. "You sent her a postcard?"

"Featuring those Lover's Bluffs; I thought she'd get the hint."

Zuko narrowed his eyes with dread. "This 'lady friend' wouldn't by any chance be...?"

"Don't worry, I have it on good authority that while she's still friends with baldy, they're currently separated and not pursuing their relationship," Jet assured him.

"What? Since when? And how did you know?" No one told him anything about and he was certain he was closer to Aang and the group than Jet was.

"Sokka was complaining about something and spilled it before I left," Jet grinned as he leaned back and rested against his arms.

"Do you hear yourself?" Zuko rolled his eyes. "You may be on good terms now, but from what I heard, I don't think she'll be giving you a second chance any time soon."

"Heh...are you kidding me? A reformed young man trying to do his country good by being a hero, not to mention my chiseled good looks? What fiery, proud heroine wouldn't want that?" Jet smirked. "It's what legendary stories are made of."

* * *

"And then?" Sokka's eyes were wide and pleading as he continued to scribble notes. Zuko wryly thought of the fans who lined up in front of the bookstores waiting for his next volume and how Sokka resembled them now.

"That was it," Jet shrugged. He had skipped out on a few things, including his brief stint as a tea server on a Fire Nation vessel and that moment where he was hanging far above a warehouse floor only thanks to Zuko's pants, but for the most part, he had told the writer and artist what he needed to know. "Fire Nation authorities arrested them without the proper credentials for trade. It wasn't like anyone wanted things to escalate from there but at least now all the countries will be on their guard for these 'Dai Li'." He said with finger quotations.

"We couldn't really pin it on the Dai Li without proof," Zuko pointed out. "We could have trumped up the charges, but that would have only helped the Dai Li in their plan to promote war."

"I still can't believe you guys left me behind like that!" The tribesman stood up abruptly from his writing spot. He pointed at them. "Again! You said you were there on Fire Lord business," Sokka accused, pointing at Zuko. "And you said you were going to deliver tea!" He pointed at Jet, who merely shrugged. "We're supposed to be _Bros_; it's part of the code!"

"We have a code?" Jet asked at the same time, one eyebrow raised. Zuko shot a glare at him, his facial expression stating that he was _not_ helping the matter.

"You see! This is why I should be on the missions. You guys are so unobservant!" Sokka bemoaned while waving his arms. "And the lines...where's the humor? Where's the wit? I can't work like this!"

"We're not a performance art group, Sokka. Last time I checked, we're a group of illegal vigilantes running around on no official authority."

"But you're the Fire Lord," Sokka shot back at him. "That's as much authority as you can get!"

"Yeah, it's also his day job," Jet reminded him. "And what is this code, you keep talking about?"

"Shouldn't that code also include doing what's right, regardless of your situation?" Zuko pointed out. "Isn't that something you wrote in the comic?"

"Yes, but...wait," Sokka narrowed his eyes. "How did you know that?"

Jet was giving him a disturbed look. "You haven't actually be reading it, have you?"

"No!" Zuko frowned, turning slightly pink at the ears. "Mai's brother seems to be really into it and he was running around with his friends at some event, spouting out this nonsense. Anyway, forget about that for a moment," he shook his head. "We haven't reviewed what Sokka's done since we left."

"And that was his job," Jet agreed. The two looked over at the Water Tribe warrior.

"All right, Sokka. You're supposed to be the brains, so let's hear it," Zuko tried to placate Sokka. "What have you figured out? What do we have about that Wu Pang guy we told you about. You can help us take him down."

"Don't try to change the subject!" Sokka exclaimed. "I'll get to my research after I collect all this info while it's still fresh in your minds! Besides, this can also be used for actual Bros stuff, too. You never know what you may have noticed while you were off...without me..." His eyes began to crinkle and his lip began to tremble. "Making your grand debut in the Fire Nation!"

Jet swore that if Sokka burst into tears, he would hit him.

Zuko rolled his eyes, giving up. "I wouldn't call it a grand debut, Sokka. It was a necessity. You don't see me announcing to the whole world of 'Hey, I'm the Blue Spirit, want an autograph?'"

The expected sarcastic retort didn't come and Zuko turned to find that he had lost Sokka's attention. The blue-eyed brunette was staring off into the distance, his mouth slightly agape, seemingly lost in an idea. That wasn't a good sign.

"Now why didn't I think of that? Autographs! Those would so boost sales." He grinned proudly, smacking an enthusiastic fist into his other palm.

Both Jet and Zuko slapped their foreheads in eerie unison.

"Why don't we also put a sign outside to the Dai Li where we are?" Jet pointed out sarcastically. "I'm sure if you put all this out there, they'll figure us out eventually, anyway."

Sokka pouted. "Where's your heroic spirit?"

"I fail to see how signing autographs equals heroic spirit."

"It's exactly like the kind of cheer this city needs!"

Zuko let out a heavy sigh and rubbed his forehead. He never thought he'd do it, but he suddenly felt that he needed some tea. As the two continued to argue over the pros and cons of anonymity and boosting sales, Zuko slipped out of the house and into the back room of his uncle's tea house.

He almost envied the other two. They had such an easy thing to argue over while more pressing things weighed in his mind and heart.

The silence from the main floor signaled that the shop had closed for the night, but that didn't mean that the proprietor wasn't there. Zuko came in silently and saw his Uncle standing at stove, where he was working by lantern light on some new tea blend.

"Nephew," Iroh greeted warmly, without even looking back to confirm. The younger man at this point gave up in guessing how the old general did that. "You don't usually come in after hours," he pointed out. The old man slowly turned around and blew across a small cup. "Is something the matter?"

"It's nothing." When the older man's skeptical expression didn't change, Zuko gave in with a sigh. "Uncle...am I making the right choice?"

"I told you before; I cannot answer that. I have never been more than a prince and general to my men; I was never the Fire Lord. Whether or not you have made the right decision," he said with a comforting pat to Zuko's back. "Is up to you to decide. You must be firm with yourself and with your people. Our country has long fallen without a gentle, but steady hand. But I am confident...in you."

Standing by the window, Zuko looked away from his uncle, to the outside world. "What if I'm wrong? What if the decisions I've made do nothing? Not for me or the Fire Nation. I've tried to do so much already, but...but the people..."

"At the end of the day Zuko, you are but one man with many helpers. You cannot know or do everything. At the same time, the small things you can do is only on you when you fail to notice what you've neglected. You must strike a balance between the light and the dark and that is not always gained immediately."

Zuko really wanted to believe that. He had thought he could, but now, he was not so sure. In all the stories he had read and heard, the hero always got the girl after saving the town, the kingdom, the world. That was where the stories ended; with their happily ever afters that never went into detail on how they stayed happy. Did the girl stay with the hero? Did the kingdom prosper under the hero? Was _he_ even worthy of such a title? But in his heart of hearts, Zuko doubted himself. Aang was hero. His uncle was a hero. Even in their own ways, Jet and Sokka were heroes, but Zuko was not convinced he was. He was one of the good guys...but a hero?

"Have some tea to calm you down," a scratchy voice gently ordered as he lifted one of Zuko's hands and cupped it around a small tea cup. "It has been a long journey for you, my nephew. You still have a long road ahead; do not be afraid to take a moment to rest."

Golden eyes lowered as Zuko nodded solemnly. "Thank you, Uncle."

"Go and rest." Iroh urged the young ruler. Zuko took his tea and took a sip of the hot liquid, allowing it to course down his throat and warm his body as he walked back to the house. He could still hear Jet and Sokka arguging, only the topic had switched to something even less relevant.

"...we didn't have time to pick you up souvenir snacks before we left! Is food all you can think about!?"

"I'm just saying that there are plenty of stops along the way-"

"We didn't even get to go ashore!"

Zuko shook his head and opened the door to his room, closing it quietly behind him and blocking out much of his companions' voices. He took another sip of his tea before placing it on a low table in the center of the room and lighting a flame in his hand to move over to the lantern.

A warm, steady yellow glow filled the room and illuminated the stacks of papers, books, and scrolls that he had been tasked with. He inwardly grimaced. Sooner or later, he'd have to start. Determinedly, he crossed the room to the pile and began going through. He'd work on the easiest, shortest pieces first to get those out of the way and then focus longer on the more complex pieces.

As he moved aside several bound volumes, a carefully folded letter slipped from the pile and landed at his feet. He placed the books aside and bent down to retrieve the letter.

His lips drew into a line as a feeling of dread filled him. It was fine stationery that had an elaborate knot tying it closed. Stamped red just above the knot was Mai's seal.

For a moment, Zuko could only stare down at the letter in his hands. Mai wasn't one to write letters. She was a direct person, for the most part. That may have been what bothered him about the letter most.

Silently, he sat down on the floor, beside the pile of work and carefully untied the knot. The paper sounded between his fingers as the neatly drawn characters stared back at him.

_Dear Zuko,_

_You love your secrets more than you love me or anyone else, I'm afraid. I remember telling you that a couple years ago and I thought maybe you cared enough to listen to me. I asked. I begged. I hoped. You said you wouldn't do this again. Maybe it's because I am not the girl for you, one who is willing to be left in the dark. I can't trust like that. _

_Why didn't you tell me you were looking for your mother? Did you believe that I wouldn't help, that I wouldn't support you? I love you. All above and around, I still love you and I hate it. Why did I find this out from Azula of all people?_

_I might have been known as the emotionless girl, the cold councilwoman, but this doesn't mean I don't have a heart. Keep your professional distance and I will keep mine. I know my duty for my country and my people and I will not abandon them._

_Good bye Zuko, for good._

_Mai_

His vision had became blurry; his breathing clogged. She was gone. This time, she hadn't even bothered to tell him in person. He had never been more alone in the back of the bustling tea house. He had found one of the women in his life only to lose the other.

A voice seemed to echo in his head.

"_...you have to think about it from her point of view. Yeah, I get that she's this big councilwoman and what not, but her boyfriend is the Fire Lord and she seems to be carrying more weight than she should, let alone more than you. Worse, you're gone half the time."_

He really could never win.

Zuko closed his eyes and gripped the paper in his hand as he tilted his head back and grit his teeth. Maybe he was just never meant to be a winner.

* * *

**A.N.** - Thank you very much for reading! Before we get on to the next chapter, featuring another special cameo, we'll be doing a "Very Special" Episode of The Brothers of Ba Sing Se as an interlude.


End file.
